Smiles
by Nocturnals
Summary: No era la primera vez que Rachel Dare se enamoraba de un semidiós, no era cosa rara. Cada uno de ellos tenía algo único y atrayente; algunos física, y otros espiritualmente hablando. Y Nico tenía ambas, de una manera abismalmente diferente a la de Percy. ¿Acaso no era ya su vida lo suficientemente trágica?
1. Chapter 1

**Smiles**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Rick Riordan es dueño de Percy Jackson y los olímpicos, yo sólo uso sus personajes.<em>

* * *

><p>Rachel entró a su pequeño taller de pintura que mantenía cerrado a la visión del resto. Principalmente porque eran obras que nunca podría terminar, o eran demasiado privadas para exhibirlas. Porque ella pintaba aquello que veía, e incluía visiones y profecías, o cosas tan simples como una sonrisa. Y eso mismo era lo que estaba pintando cuando vio, frente al oleo a medio hacer, a Nico Di Angelo allí.<p>

— Me enviaron a buscarte, pensé que te habrías encerrado aquí a pintar. — Dijo, sin apartar los ojos del cuadro.

No podía culparlo. Ella se quedó sin palabras, demasiado avergonzada como para contestar de inmediato. Por eso mismo se dedicó a limpiar sus pinceles tratando de adivinar cómo salir de una situación muy incómoda. Finalmente, harta del silencio y azorada por la situación, decidió ser honesta.

— ¿Te molesta? — Consultó.

Nico se giró para enfrentarla durante unos escasos segundos en los cuales las mejillas de Rachel se colorearon de un furioso color rojo.

— No, sólo pensaba.

Rachel lo observó, poniéndose a su lado. Era raro ver crecer a los demás mientras ella estaba atrapada en su cuerpo adolescente y poco desarrollado de quince años. Hasta Nico, que había trepado hasta los veintidós años, se había vuelto más alto y físicamente maduro que ella. A su lado, pequeña e incómoda con la situación, ella comparó al Nico original con su retrato a medio hacer sobre el trípode.

— ¿Es así realmente como me veo? No lo creo. — Expresó él.

Rachel se rió, y Nico la observó con curiosidad.

—Sí, es exactamente así como te ves cuando sonríes. — Afirmó, sonriendo y apuntándolo con un pincel. — Muy guapo.

Riéndose de su pequeña osadía para con él buscó sus oleos y sonrió a Nico antes de darle una pincelada limpia en la nariz, sin rastro de nada.

—Sonríe más, si quieres. Te lloverán las citas.

Nico se quedó en silencio y cuando pensaba en irse de una vez, Rachel agregó.

—Cualquier chico que tenga buen gusto para los hombres querría salir contigo. — Agregó y entonces Nico fue incapaz de mover un solo dedo.

La joven artista dejó sus pinturas y pinceles a un lado para girarse y darle una amplia sonrisa salpicada de pecas y un ligero color rosáceo. Rachel sabía muchísimo más de lo que decía saber.

— O cualquier chica. — Ella le guiñó el ojo.

Nico palideció ante el nuevo descubrimiento y se esfumó con las sombras. Rachel sabía, y lo había sabido mucho tiempo. Asustado y nervioso, huyo ¿Cuántos más sabían sobre su secreto? ¿A quién se lo habría contado?

Rachel miró el retrato y suspiró.

* * *

><p>Es el primer capítulo y llevo escritos seis. Sé que no es una pareja común, pero no es del todo improbable si lo examinan cuidadosamente. Dudo que dos personas coincidan tanto como ellos dos. Hay capítulos que son así, diminutos, como otros que son de seis u ocho páginas, tampoco tan largos. Pero son así como van surgiendo.<p>

Muchas gracias por leer y apreciaría cualquier tipo de crítica que tengan. Esto se ambienta mucho tiempo luego de que acabe la saga de la guerra contra los gigantes, como leyeron. Y me parece que si ambos sobreviven es posible que terminen juntos, aunque Rick Riordan no lo haga yo pienso que podría ser. Yo adoro los podría ser.

Ojalá les guste, besos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Smiles**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Percy Jackson y los olímpicos no me pertenece. Ya saben, reclamen a Rick Riordan.<em>

* * *

><p>Rachel supo que las cosas andaban mal desde el preciso instante en el cual Nico descubrió su retrato sonriendo. No había podido evitarlo cuando, con un carboncillo en mano, había esbozado el retrato. Esa tarde, semanas antes, había visto al joven sonreír en medio de una reunión de reencuentro luego de un chiste de Leo sobre Piper. Mientras todos miraban a la reina de belleza responder con buen humor, ella se fijó en Nico. Él sonreía a la luz de las llamas de la fogata y ella sintió el impulso artístico de fotografiarlo.<p>

No sabría decir con precisión qué fue lo que hizo que su estomago diera un tirón tan fuerte esa noche; si sus ojos negros reflejando la intensidad de las flamas, o la sonrisa inexacta en su rostro por lo general sombrío ¿La luz en medio de la oscuridad que era Nico Di Angelo?  
>¿La escasez de esos gestos de auténtica felicidad en alguien tan introvertido? ¿Su estupidez por no contemplarlo antes a pesar de haber crecido a su lado? Rachel se sintió confundida dos días, con el recuerdo de la imagen fresca en su mente, antes de decidirse a dibujarlo.<p>

La primera idea fue hacer un sencillo dibujo a carboncillo. Pero terminó sombreándolo, y luego pintándolo sin poder contenerse. Era casi imposible reflejar la profundidad de la dicha y la tristeza de los ojos del italiano a menos que lo intentara con el oleo. De todas maneras, se dijo, mientras terminaba la mirada, lo más difícil era la sonrisa.

La imagen aún le molestaba en lo hondo del estómago, porque tenía un ojo de artista y reconocía la inusual belleza de Nico. Oscura y sutil. Había que mirar con énfasis para encontrar la abrumadora realidad de sus rasgos simétricos y su sonrisa avasallante pero tímida. Rachel bajó el pincel y retrocedió varios pasos para apreciar al proceso de su obra. Terminó apoyada en la pared con el retrato de Nico mirándola desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Contempló los reflejos del fuego en su cabello negro brillante y despeinado, la forma de sus cejas definidas pero lineales como si quisieran ponerle más seriedad a su semblante. La nariz recta adornada con una curva graciosa cuando sus mejillas se levantaban para sonreír, ligeramente hacia un costado. Con aquel hoyuelo apenas descubierto en su mejilla, debajo de la altura de sus comisuras.

¿Cómo era posible que un hombre tuviera las pestañas tan arqueadas y frondosas? ¡Qué envidia! Percy había dicho una vez que la hermana de Nico, no media hermana, había sido hermosa y agradable de una forma parsimoniosa. Claro, con sus propios términos, pero ella entendió el mensaje.

Rachel se sentó en el suelo frente al retrato, el día se consumía en el atardecer y ella se encontró inmersa mirando la pintura. Era confuso como Nico con su aura melancólica y sombría podía embelesarla con una sonrisa y tal despliegue de belleza. No quería mostrarle esa pintura a nadie, no porque la avergonzara admitir que había pintado a Nico, sino porque de cierta manera quería guardar esa belleza efímera para ella.

Nadie más había reparado en Nico esa noche ¿Por qué debería ella enseñárselos entonces? Rachel observó los ojos del retrato, mientras la noche nacía, y pensó que Nico era melancólicamente hermoso. Como Jonny Deep, pensó. Entonces se encontró a sí misma recordándose que, aunque supuestamente no lo sabía, Di Angelo era homosexual. Por ende, encontrar bello a un chico melancólicamente hermoso que era homosexual era la cosa más estúpida en la cual perder el tiempo. Pero terminó de dar unas pinceladas finales a sus labios ligeramente pálidos y firmó la esquina inferior con un sencillo "R.E.D"*

—Rojo. — Bromeó consigo misma.

Era gracioso que sus iníciales coincidieran con el color de su cabello. Ella abandonó el pincel en su vaso con agua correspondiente y lo limpió con paciencia.

La pelirroja dejó el cuadro en el trípode, incapaz de comenzar otro cuadro al oleo y limitándose a su cuaderno de acuarelas. Pasaron semanas antes de que se encontrara casualmente con Nico, aunque supuso que de casualidad no había nada. El hijo de Hades la sorprendió en la parte de atrás del bosque mientras ella caminaba en busca de algo bueno para dibujar.

Nico estaba sentado en un árbol cercano y ella aprovechó la oportunidad para tomarle una foto. De alguna manera, Nico siempre era buen material para pintar.

—¿Me has fotografiado? — Preguntó él, confuso.

Aparentemente, no estaba demasiado familiarizado con las cámaras digitales ni con las fotografías a color de alta calidad. De modo que ella asintió y le mostró la foto antes tomada en la pequeña pantalla de su cámara Lumix. Nico la tomó de entre sus manos pequeñas y la observó minuciosamente.

—No tiene nada de especial. — Nico dijo. — ¿Para qué querrías una fotografía mía tan simple?

Rachel dio un suspiro dramático y se rió.

—Es una imagen artísticamente bonita; inspira… algo confuso. No sabría explicarlo con palabras.

—¿Inspirar? — Nico repitió, negando con la cabeza.

La pelirroja lo contempló en silencio, mientras él parecía discutir consigo mismo sobre cómo comenzar una oración. Rachel lo dejó en paz, dándole el tiempo necesario para hablar de lo que quisiera, y tomó asiento a su lado a una distancia prudente pero cercana. Sin ánimos de incomodarlo se cruzó de piernas y comenzó a dibujar un par de flores cercanas.

—¿Hace cuánto que… lo sabes? — Él preguntó, finalmente.

Rachel no quiso mirarlo a los ojos, pues con muchos más años encima de los que su cuerpo demostraba sabía que él se sentiría incómodo o cohibido con ello. Los chicos no necesitan cruzar miradas para conversar a diferencia de las mujeres. Era parte del confuso lenguaje corporal.

—Bastante, más o menos me di cuenta durante la guerra contra los gigantes. — Contestó. — No se lo he dicho a nadie, Nico.

El joven asintió, y se quedó a su lado aunque no tenía mucho más para decir. De vez en cuando dirigió sus ojos a la flor que de a poco cobraba forma en la hoja de dibujo. Rachel permitió a Di Angelo sentirse cómodo a su alrededor antes de volver a hablar.

—No tienes que contestar si no quieres. — Introdujo, librándolo de cualquier obligación y sin dejar de dibujar. — Pero no estamos en el siglo veinte. Nadie va a mirarte mal por ser homosexual o lo que sea ¿Por qué aún lo escondes?

Nico no contestó en ese preciso instante y Rachel tuvo tiempo de terminar de sombrear los pétalos de la flor antes que él le respondiera.

—No tengo motivos para compartirlo, simplemente no quiero. No le temo al rechazo. — Admitió.

—Oh, eso es bueno, porque de todas formas nadie va a rechazarte. — Expresó, dejando su cuaderno a un lado. — Trata de ser feliz, no hay dos vidas… bueno, al menos no por lo general. Y sonríe más, vamos, que me ha costado muchísimo hacerte un buen retrato.

Rachel se levantó de su lugar y recogiendo sus cosas le dio una corta mirada al joven a su lado.

— Si un día no tienes nada que hacer… bueno, siempre eres un buen modelo.

Nico asintió, viendo como el oráculo guardaba sus útiles de dibujo en el bolso gastado que llevaba a todas partes. Éste estaba roto en un costado de las tiras y Rachel lo había engrapado porque, simplemente, le daba pereza ir a comprar otro y no quería salir del campamento. La muchacha sonrió antes de irse y se despidió con un movimiento enérgico de la mano.

El muchacho se quedó allí un largo rato.

La oráculo había guardado su secreto sin que él siquiera se lo pidiera, y él valoraba eso. Era, de una u otra forma, lealtad y respeto. La observó irse, y su melena rojiza brillar bajo el sol.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

¿Cuánta tristeza había detrás de esa sonrisa?

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias a Samanta Black y a amandacastellanos por sus amables comentarios, siempre es bueno recibirlos.<p>

Actualizo ahora porque me voy de viaje uno o dos días, de modo que no podré subir capítulo mañana, creo. Y como ya está escrito estimo que es correcto subirlo ya. Teóricamente pronto será pasada la medianoche así que bueno, acá está.

De nuevo, espero que les guste ¡Besos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Smiles  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Percy Jackson y los olímpicos no me pertenece.<em>

* * *

><p>Las cortinas del salón de conferencias se sacudían esporádicamente mientras Quirón hablaba. Rachel se veía en la obligación de asistir a las reuniones de los encargados de las cabañas, aunque ella ni era una mestiza ni jugaba ficha alguna allí. Era el Oráculo, y como tal, debía estar allí aunque fuera sólo para estar al tanto de todo. Nada nuevo, a decir verdad. Las cosas se habían vuelto aburridas cuando de a poco sus amigos se habían ido. Todos habían madurado y seguido con sus vidas, aquellos que habían sobrevivido. Rachel tenía ya veintiséis años y estaba recluida al campamento mestizo aunque nadie lo dijera en voz alta.<p>

A los dieciocho años, siendo consciente de que Apolo alargaba su vida mortal dejándola mantener su virginal cuerpo quinceañero, Rachel se vio a sí misma en un gran apuro. La gente comenzaba a notar que la señorita Dare no envejecía. Siendo una edad critica entre la adolescencia y la madurez, los años pasaban y la adultez no llegaba a ella. Sus padres lo noticiaban cada vez que la veían regresar del colegio con la misma estatura, el mismo cuerpo a medio desarrollar, y el mismo andar juvenil.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que no podría seguir ocultando su falta de envejecimiento. De modo que, fingiendo una etapa rebelde, Rachel abandonó a sus padres con la promesa de regresar a los veintiocho o veintinueve años. Sus padres probablemente morirían antes que ella regresara, o eso pensaba algunas veces. De modo que su vida estaba ligada y limitada a las fronteras del Campamento.

Ocasionalmente Quirón le sugería abandonar el lugar y dar una vuelta por las ciudades abarrotadas de gente. Pero Rachel sabía que era un riesgo demasiado grande, de modo que negó con la cabeza y se resignó a su destino. Febo Apolo podía ser muy inflexible con respecto a ciertos temas. La falsa inmortalidad de sus oráculos era uno de ellos.

— Pueden retirarse, campistas. — Expresó el centauro. — Rachel, me gustaría cruzar unas palabras contigo.

—Oh, claro. — Ella asintió.

Aunque Rachel disfrutaba su vida libre de preocupaciones, también extrañaba su vida anterior. Las cosas habían sido divertidas hasta que sus amigos se fueron. Percy y Annabeth se casaron apenas tuvieron la edad legal para ello y pronto se fueron a Nueva Roma. Volvieron cada verano hasta los veintidós, cuando Annabeth quedó embarazada. Por otra parte, Piper junto a Jason se mudaron a Hollywood tiempo atrás. Leo tenía una vida tranquila en Nueva Roma, junto con Calypso y sus tres niñas.

Frank y Hazel tenían una historia similar, por aquel entonces en su luna de miel en China. Todo era aburrido. El único que la visitaba aún era Nico, y Rachel sospechaba que era porque ella misma se lo había pedido aunque fuera de un modo poco usual y él se sentía ligeramente obligado a ello.

— Querida Rachel, siéntate un minuto.

—¿Sucede algo, Quirón? ¿Algo que deba saber?

El centauro asintió con un semblante serio. Había esperado a que el resto de los campistas abandonaran el cuarto para poder conversar con ella en la intimidad que aquella sala les proveía. Quirón esperó en silencio un par de minutos hasta que las cosas se explicaron por sí mismas. Apolo, señor del Sol, apareció en un destello luminoso que se difuminó entre cientos de tonos naranjas, ámbares y azules que Rachel moría de ganas por mirar fijamente y adivinar sus matices exactos.

— Buen día, chicos. — Él dijo, informalmente.

— Buenos. — Respondió ella, sonriente.

Apolo le caía bien. Era uno de los visitantes más asiduos al campamento y, aunque no lo pareciera, uno de los padres divinos más cariñosos y responsables por sus hijos. Los visitaba mucho más seguido que el resto de sus parientes olímpicos, y ella lo había confirmado a lo largo de los años. Con su pelo completamente rubio peinado hacia atrás y su sonrisa de modelo de pasta dental, Apolo presumía una apariencia jovial y eternamente atractiva que a Rachel le encantaba. Siempre fresco y agradable.

— Deliciosa mañana, linda Rachel. — Asintió el Dios. — Y vengo a darte noticias, no sé qué tal te vendrán.

— ¿Noticias que puedan sorprender a tu oráculo favorita? — Bromeó. — Suéltalo, solecito.

— Te quedan, ah… seis meses y cuatro días para que tu plazo se termine. — Expresó.

Apolo se sentó en uno de los sillones del lugar, logrando que toda la escena se centrase en él y su brillo divino. No parecía demasiado contento con la noticia, aunque seguía siendo tan bello y seguro de sí mismo como siempre lo fue. Rachel se quedó quieta largos segundos antes de comprender lo que aquella simple oración carente de vueltas innecesarias implicaba para ella. La joven respiró profundo y buscó apoyo en el centauro, quien la miró empático.

— ¿Y ya encontraste otra bella y sensual chica virgen para recibir al espíritu de Delfos? — Consultó.

—Sí, una linda chica de california, trece años y huérfana. Marie Lituan, no es tan hábil como tú… ni tan bella. — Guiñó su ojo coquetamente.

— ¿Y has venido aquí sólo para decirme que vas a reemplazarme pronto? Qué lindo de tu parte, solecito.

Aunque la muchacha no sabía cómo tomar aquella noticia, trató de no dejárselo saber al Dios. Era claro que en algún momento su contrato con él se agotaría y Apolo buscaría un reemplazo para ella. De todas maneras, pensó, ya iba siendo hora. Estaba exhausta de ser un punto fijo en una ola de cambios constantes. En ese momento podía comprender la sabiduría y madurez de Quirón, viendo ir y venir semidioses que morirían y lo abandonarían luego de haberlos visto crecer y luchar.

¿Cómo lo soportaba?

—Bueno, no realmente. — Él dijo, cambiando su posición en el sillón por una más seria. — Venía a negociar contigo, pero como sé que eres una mortal y no comprendo del todo tu percepción, he llamado a Quirón para orientarte y todo eso.

—¿Negociar qué? Yo intenté negociar contigo este cuerpo de adolescente hace años, y no parecías saber negociar entonces. — Contradijo, cruzándose de brazos. — Pero soy toda oídos.

Apolo asintió, ignorando sus quejas poco disimuladas, y suspiró antes de iniciar su discurso.

— Eres una oráculo muy talentosa, incluso siendo mortal ya tenías una habilidad natural muy inusual. — Comenzó. — La chica que encontré… bueno, no es tan espectacularmente genial como tú.

—¿Qué propones, Febo?

Quirón se removió en su lugar. Nunca había aprobado completamente el tuteo y la coquetería levemente explicita, y no tan levemente, entre el Dios y la Oráculo. Principalmente porque conocía las mañas del primero para con las recipientes del espíritu, y porque sabía que de alguna manera eso no era correcto. Quizá fuera su oxidado sentido de la cortesía, pero lo incomodaba de una forma abrasadora.

—Alargar tu contrato. Otros diez o veinte años, más, si no aparece alguien tan digno como tú del puesto. — Ofreció.

—¡¿Estás loco, Apolo?! — Exclamó, poniendo sus manos en jarra. — Tengo veintiséis años y parezco una niña de quince, soy _virgen_, y veo como todos crecen mientras yo estoy estancada en un campamento en el cual no encajo del todo ¿Tanto néctar te enloqueció? Si vamos a negociar, quiero negociar esos términos también.

—Rachel… ya hablamos de eso. —El Dios masculló.

—Sí, lo hicimos. Pero me parece ilógico yo aquí toda casta y tú allá, todo promiscuo.

Quirón se atragantó con su propia saliva.

—¡Rachel, tus modales! — Recordó él. — Señor Apolo, los mortales tienen otra percepción de las prioridades… ellos se sienten dichosos de vivir y experimentar todo tanto como puedan porque, bueno, ellos tienen una vida más corta.

—Permito que conserve su cuerpo quinceañero para alargarle la vida, es una tontería negociar eso. — Explicó el Dios, poco acostumbrado a dar explicaciones.

—Alargarme la vida para aburrirme como una ostra, sola. — Agregó. — Señor Apolo, aprecio el ofrecimiento, pero como mortal quiero _vivir_ como tal, no sólo existir para un noble propósito como dar profecías en alto grado mortales.

La joven caminó hasta el Dios y tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas dejando el sarcasmo atrás. Era Rachel hablándole a Apolo como él quería que lo hiciera, como un amigo cercano a ser otra cosa.

—Cuando soy tu oráculo, siento que mi existencia tiene sentido. — Confesó, con las mejillas arreboladas. — Pero quiero hacer algo más que sólo existir, y los tiempos han cambiado ¿No deberían las reglas de tus oráculos cambiar también?

Apolo cobijó las manos de la joven entre las suyas, sin decir una palabra. Era cierto que Rachel había sido la más intuitiva y habilidosa de sus oráculos a través de los miles de años de profetas, y era cierto que la apreciaba por la pureza de su espíritu. Pero el dios no estaba seguro de querer ceder por el capricho de una mortal reemplazable, como dirían sus familiares divinos.

—Tienes seis meses para pensarlo, Rachel. — Afirmó él, levantándose.

—Lo mismo digo, solecito. — Ella dijo. — Quirón lo ha dicho, tengo otras prioridades como mortal… déjame vivir, como tu oráculo, o sin serlo.

Apolo se perdió en una nube de luz que dejó detrás su perfume caro masculino impregnando el ambiente. La muchacha observó a Quirón, apacible en su lugar, quien parecía buscar las palabras exactas para darle ánimos.

—Tienes tiempo para meditar, joven Rachel. — Él expresó, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros femeninos. — Apolo es un Dios comprensivo, pero terco. Toma tus decisiones según las posibilidades que él te ofrezca ese día.

—Quirón— Ella enfatizó — Yo ya tomé mi decisión, y quiero experimentar una vida normal sin las limitaciones de un oráculo. Si conservo o no al espíritu, la decisión no es mía. Yo ya he sido tan útil como prometí el tiempo que prometí.

—Medita, Rachel. — Pidió. — Ve por ti, y que tu alma esté en paz.

El centauro le acarició la cabeza antes de acompañarla a la puerta de la casa grande. Rachel abandonó el lugar para ir a la pequeña cabaña que habían construido para ella. Allí, serenamente, se sentó en la cama que ocupaba. Poner las cosas objetivamente en la balanza no era tan simple. Si dejaba el campamento, abandonaría a algunos amigos y al sabio Quirón, porque probablemente no podría regresar una vez que dejara aquel que fue su hogar por diez años. Pero si no se iba, debería renunciar a su vida mortal definitivamente porque no podría regresar con su familia y ceñirse a las exigencias de Apolo.

Siendo honesta consigo misma, se sentía incómoda ahora que no podía tener citas. No había sido inmune a los encantos de los campistas pero había abandonado la coquetería siempre a tiempo. Apolo, tema aparte, trataba de seducirla ocasionalmente. Y ella ansiaba sentirse amada de esa manera que había observado hasta el hartazgo. Estaba harta de ser una pura y solitaria oráculo.

— Deberías ordenar un poco. — Fue el primer comentario de Nico Di Angelo cuando apareció en la cabaña.

—Buenos días para ti también, rey fantasma. — Bromeó, cruzándose de piernas.

Nico Di Angelo la observó fijamente. Llevaban poco tiempo conversando asiduamente, pero él era un buen oyente y un excelente observador. En especial cuando se dio cuenta de que ella era más bien una observadora experta. Rachel había espetado, días antes, que Apolo tenía buena fama con las citas aunque ella no pudiera confirmarlo. Nico enrojeció cuando entendió que ella sabía de ese pequeño algo entre él y Apolo, años atrás. Algo que no quería recordar nunca. Había sido joven, a sus torpes diecisiete años, y había acabado tan pronto como comenzó.

— ¿Algo nuevo, en particular? — Preguntó, acomodándose en su lugar usual.

Rachel ni siquiera meditó sobre contarle. Nico era un confidente a todas luces y ella necesitaba expresarlo en voz alta para poder analizarlo a la distancia. El hijo de Hades era prudente y sabía guardar secretos. Aunque para nadie era oculto el hecho de que las oráculos, por lo general, sólo permanecen un tiempo. Luego de exponer los acontecimientos y un largo análisis posterior, ambos quedaron sentados y quietos en medio de la tarde.

— Así que finalmente la decisión la tiene Apolo. — Di Angelo apuntó.

—Sí, él sabrá elegir. — Murmuró, avergonzada.

No era nada sencillo decirle a alguien que quería experimentar una vida normal. Porque eso era decir, de cierta forma, que quería tener relaciones sexuales. Que no era mentira, porque le daba una total curiosidad muy sana, si le preguntaban. Pero el único que le preguntaría estaba frente a ella y no lo haría, porque Nico rara vez preguntaba algo frontalmente si no eran preguntas sencillas y de rigor como los típicos saludos.

— Oye… ¿Y no podrías, ya sabes, seducirlo y convencerlo por mí? — Preguntó ella, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

Nico le frunció el cejo y giró los ojos antes de apartar los ojos de ella. Rachel rió.

—Anda, que él puede ser encantador. — Aceptó, tomando el cuaderno de dibujo. —Quédate así.

Desde tiempo atrás, bastante entonces, cuando Nico descubrió su retrato sonriente, ambos habían comenzado a conversar. Rachel le había ofrecido la posibilidad de modelar para ella, y la siguiente vez que lo vio, lo arrastró hasta su atelier para poder hacer un boceto de sus ojos azabaches. Allí había comenzado una curiosa amistad que nunca logró prever.

Las primeras conversaciones fueron cortas y con grandes revelaciones. Ella trató de hacerle ver que confesar su orientación sexual no era la gran cosa, pero que respetaba su decisión de reservarla. Rachel confesó, entre pinceladas de acuarela rápidas que ella había estado enamorada de Percy incluso cuando éste se casó. Y con el tiempo y la distancia ella había aprendido a desligarse de él.

"_¡Cuán idiota, ese Percy! Pensar que porque dije "todo el orden"; todo estaba en orden. No lo estaba, y aprendí a lidiar con ello. Acepté que mi lugar no era con él, aunque no significaba que no doliera."_

Nico tardó más en abrirse a ella, y lo abrumó la confianza con la que Rachel se movía alrededor de él. Por lo general la gente lo veía y huía, porque cargaba con él el olor a muerte y la desdicha. Los hijos de Hades no eran señal de prosperidad precisamente. Pero nunca pensó en Rachel como una persona solitaria porque siempre la vio llena de vida y amigos. Pero ella estaba sola, del mismo modo en que él lo estaba. Sola consigo misma sosteniendo una máscara de felicidad y amor a su labor. Pero los pocos amigos que tuvo se fueron, sin pensar en el abandono que hacían, y la dejaron rodeada de extraños que le temían porque aquello que salía de su boca podía matarlos.

Las profecías salían de ella, y decidían sus destinos. Sus vidas estaban en manos de Rachel, todos lo sabían, y la evitaban como una peste necesaria.

—Tienes un perfil envidiable, Nico. — Ella dijo. — Nariz tan bonita y recta…

Él no comentó nada, había escuchado a Rachel delirar con sus rasgos varias veces y con el tiempo había dejado de sentirse incómodo con ello. La joven hablaba desde su visión de artista, y Nico no encontraba nada demasiado especial en él. Era otro chico italiano con pelo y ojos oscuros, como cualquier otro que encontrarían fácilmente transitando por una avenida. No le diría nunca a nadie, quizá a la oráculo, pero ella era la única desde Bianca a quien le permitía tocarle el cabello a gusto.

—Así, hacia el costado ¿Cómo dices tú? ¡Ah, sí, _bellissimo_! — Se rió, y Nico suspiró.

—No volveré a enseñarte ni una palabra en italiano, Dare. — Expresó, sarcástico, mientras ella seguía en su labor de acomodarle el cabello.

—Oh, lo harás. Un día tienes que llevarme a Italia a comer ravioles de ricota. — Comentó.

—¿Tengo? ¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde que tenga libertad para ir y engancharme algún italiano sensual una vez que no sea el oráculo.

Un bufido poco elegante abandonó la boca del muchacho, quien no dejó, sin embargo, de permitirle a la muchacha acariciarlo. Rachel no parecía temerle al contacto físico con él, aunque fuera hijo de la muerte y el resto temiera tan solo rozarle. Él mantuvo la vista fija en ella, quien lo peinaba y despeinaba a gusto mientras buscaba la mejor forma para el dibujo. Nico había redescubierto, silenciosamente, que encontraba atractivas también a las mujeres.

Porque Nico, como Rachel, había querido experimentar cuando era joven. Principalmente para demostrarse a sí mismo que, de una vez por todas, no había forma de enamorarse de una chica como se suponía que debía ser. Antonella había sido la primera mujer con la cual había dormido, y la única, también. Aunque era dulce y bonita, Nico no logró en lo más mínimo apegarse a ella.

Pero allí estaba él, relajándose en brazos de la protegida del Dios que, en algún momento que nunca debió pasar, lo embelesó. Y ella le acariciaba el cabello con cariño y risas, mientras bromeaba, con los ojos del italiano sin impedimentos en la visión de su clavícula y escote. Se sintió culpable, porque ella creía que él nunca aprovecharía un momento así para mirar más de lo permitido. Porque él, al entender de Rachel, no tenía curiosidad alguna por el cuerpo femenino.

No era así.

Luego de que en encantamiento por Percy pasara, y luego de dejarse llevar por Antonella en Sicilia, él había descubierto que le gustaban por igual. Él se había enamorado del espíritu feroz del semidiós, pero había encontrado maravillosas las curvas voluptuosas y atrayentes de su amante femenina.

Nico había mermado la frecuencia de sus charlas con la pelirroja por la sencilla razón de que se sentía culpable y mentiroso cada vez que ella se cambiaba frente a él, o andaba despreocupada de sí misma ante sus ojos. Se sentía culpable cada vez que ella le sonreía con una confianza de la cual no se creía merecedor. Entonces, con las manos en ella entre su cabello y su clavícula tentándolo él decidió que, un día de esos, le confesaría la verdad.

Le atraían las mujeres también, y ella debería andar con más cuidado frente a él.

—No te duermas, Nico. — Ella advirtió, viendo lo relajado que se ponía cuando le tocaban el cabello. — Que quiero dibujarte y me costó una eternidad arreglarte el pelo.

—Ajá.— Ella se rió graciosamente.

Un día de esos, sí, se lo diría.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a Samanta Black, Alessa, y a Nyaruko - San.<p>

No sé de dónde salió la idea de Nico y Apolo, pero no sería la primera vez que él se líe con un semidiós o un mortal varón. Y la idea de Apolo atraído por su propia oráculo es tan tentadora como trágica. Dejaré un par de cosas como esas a su imaginación, que sé puede ser muy poderosa.

Deseo que les guste, mucha gracias por leer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Smiles**

* * *

><p><em>Disclamier: Percy Jackson y los olímpicos no me pertenece, es de Rick Riordan. <em>

* * *

><p>—¿Y allá eso en serio es normal? — Preguntó Rachel, sorprendida. —¿Los padres de verdad besan a sus hijos <em>en la boca<em>?

Nico se encogió de hombros como toda afirmación. Rachel había conseguido un televisor y un DVD para ver algunas películas en su cabaña días antes y como planeaba fugarse a Italia en medio año, había instado a Nico a buscar películas italiano para aprender de su cultura. Nico era más bien el tipo de chico que escucha y no del que explica pero Rachel quería respuestas y él no tenía que censurarse antes de contestarle a ella.

—Sí, lo es. — Afirmó. — Los padres besan a sus hijos en la boca, y entre algunos amigos cercanos puede también ser costumbre.

—Oh, qué raro. — El oráculo opinó. — Aquí por eso te demandan por acoso sexual o perversión de menores, qué sé yo.

La película siguió y a cada rato ella trataba de balbucear alguna frase que escuchaba en un intento vano de aprender el idioma. Nico no sabía por qué ella se había encaprichado con el italiano, siendo un idioma únicamente hablado en su país de procedencia, y no en otros como el español que estaba tan mundializado. Pero allí estaba ella, preguntando y repitiendo como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer. Él salía del Inframundo varías veces para ir a verla, y eso había incluido un viaje a varios alquileres de películas para encontrar material decente.

¿Por qué casi todas las películas que llegaban allí desde Italia eran pornográficas o trágicas hasta la depresión?

— ¿Cómo es que comen tanta pasta y están tan flacas? — Ella preguntó, más para sí misma que para él, de modo que no contestó.

Rachel estaba absorta en la película y no lograba aparatar los ojos de los subtítulos. Él no necesitaba de ellos, el idioma natal no se olvida. No importaba cuántos años pasaran el italiano era tan parte de él como las sombras o la seriedad. Rachel, por otra parte, no parecía comprender el idioma en lo más mínimo salvo por expresiones aisladas. Pero era un gran progreso para el solitario "bellissimo" que soltaba algunos días.

Y ella era hermosa, rescató. Llevaba días dándole vueltas al asunto, hasta que finalmente había llegado a la conclusión mientras la esperaba en su cabaña admirando el retrato de su sonrisa. Le gustaba Rachel, y había sido más difícil de admitir que el hecho de que, en algún momento, le había gustado Percy. Porque Rachel era su amiga más auténtica, la única persona que tenía permiso para acercarse a él y rozarle el alma. Rachel nunca lo dañaría, y lo comprendía a un nivel que nadie antes había alcanzado.

Porque Rachel no quería que él hablara más, o tomara sol, o se desenvolviera con facilidad en grupos grandes. No. Rachel lo aceptaba como el chico inseguro, oscuro, introvertido y melancólico que era. Con las efímeras felicidades que ella había eternizado en aquel cuadro al oleo que lo seguía a todas partes. Y le intimidaba la idea de arruinar todo eso porque, por cierto, ella aún era el oráculo y cabía la posibilidad de que cambiara de opinión en los siguientes meses.

Si ella se iba a Italia con él, como Rachel planeaba, a engancharse algún italiano sensual… bueno, él no era precisamente sensual, pero era italiano. Y ella merecía la verdad. Soltarle en ese momento que le gustaban las mujeres también habría sido sólo para que ella comenzara a sospechar, o podría simplemente soltarle un típico "me gusta una chica que no conoces". Pero dudaba de su capacidad para sostener una mentira ante ella, que lo conocía más que nadie vivo.

¿Qué le sugeriría Bianca? Ella siempre hablaba de ser honesto consigo mismo y con los demás. Pero nunca encontraba un camino directo en sus andares. Lo mejor, sopesó, sería esperar a que Rachel tomara sus decisiones y luego actuar en consecuencia.

—_Mio caro_— Ella murmuró. — Suena raro.

—Hay otras expresiones. — Agregó.

—¿Una que te guste en especial, como equivalente? — Apuntó.

—_Amore mio_, si es una pareja, es mejor. _"Caro" _ es querido, puede ser usado en varios tipos de amor.

—_Amore mio._ — Repitió ella, y luego asintió.

Nico no podía evitar, de una u otra manera, que cada vez que ella le hablaba en italiano una fibra sensible le temblara. Era extraño, nadie le hablaba en italiano cuando él hablaba un inglés perfecto.

—¿Por qué quieres aprender italiano? — Preguntó, finalmente, cuando terminaron la primera película.

Rachel estaba luchando contra la lectora de DVDs cuando él preguntó eso. Ni siquiera volteó a mirarlo cuando respondió.

—Te escuché un par de veces hablarlo y… no lo sé, tú debías ser italiano. — Confesó. — Un idioma bello pero escaso… ¡Y quiero ir a Italia! ¿Cómo podría engancharme un italiano sensual si no hablo italiano?

—Se nota que nunca fuiste a Italia. — Nico comentó.

—¿Por qué? — Ella dijo, mirándolo finalmente.

—Porque no necesitas saber ni una palabra en italiano para que uno de ellos te invité a salir.

—¿Ah, no?

—No, con tener buenos pechos basta.

Rachel se tiró a reír entre los cojines. No era usual que Nico bromeara, pero él tenía sus momentos donde su acidez no era hostil, y un poco de su sarcasmo le venía bien en un comentario audaz. Ella se sentó a su lado y le puso reproducir a la película.

—_Mio caro_, es mejor que aprenda italiano entonces. — Bromeó. — Porque buenos pechos, yo no tengo.

* * *

><p>Re corto, pero advertí previamente que el largo de los capítulos no es uniforme. Lamento la tardanza, pero estaba ocupada y de viaje y para colmo enferma. Pero espero que les guste.<p>

Gracias a Nyaruko - San y a amandacastellanos por sus agradables comentarios.

Con respecto a la bisexualidad de Nico, pues el algo que hasta ahora no es muy definido. Siempre cabe la posibilidad, hasta que Rick escriba que Nico no tiene ninguna clase de inclinación a las mujeres, e incluso entonces, yo seguiré pensando que podría ser. Porque, vamos, Nico no puede quedar solito el resto de su vida, no con toda esa alma sensible y dulce. Me niego. Y si es homosexual un día me sentaré y diré "nunca he escrito yaoi... pero para todo hay una primera vez". He dicho (?)

¡Gracias por los follows, también! :) No esperaba tener más de dos o tres comentarios, ni hablar de followers.

Besos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Smiles**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Percy Jackson y los olímpicos no me pertenece, es de Rick Riordan.<em>

* * *

><p>Los días pasaban sin ningún altercado o algo lo suficientemente importante para ser mencionado. Por lo tanto, en alguna de las tardes que compartía con el hijo de Hades, no había mucho por hablar. De modo que se contentaban con leer, dibujar, ver películas y jugar a los naipes. Otro verano tranquilo y aburrido en el campamento. Ella lanzó su última carta, ganando la ronda y Nico mezcló las cartas para otra partida.<p>

—Estoy aburrida, Di Angelo. — Ella dijo, sacudiendo su cabello. — Y hace un calor infernal.

—El infierno no es exactamente cálido. — Bromeó, con su humor ácido al cual ella ya se había acostumbrado.

—¿Y cómo haces tú con esa campera en medio del verano?

El menor se encogió de hombros y dejó el mazo de cartas a un lado. Se quitó la campera y la dobló cuidadosamente antes de dejarla sobre la alfombra de piel gastada que cubría el suelo de la cabaña en toda su extensión. No era lo más cómodo del mundo, pero esa campera lo hacía sentir en casa; como si de alguna manera llevara su hogar a cuestas a todos lados. Además, cuando había sido más joven, el uso de camperas para ocultar su cuerpo escuálido se había terminado por hacer costumbre.

Aunque los años y la testosterona habían hecho efecto en él, seguía siendo delgado dentro de los estándares masculinos, aunque el entrenamiento no voluntario había terminado por formar su cuerpo y espíritu. Luchar hasta morir si era necesario, y de tener que morir, que sea luchando. Ese era el resumen de su vida, omitiendo todos los detalles que deseaba.

El oráculo, pensó, era un tema aparte. Ella seguía luciendo como una púber de quince años, como ella decía, a medio desarrollar. Aunque era delgada tenía suaves curvas y un aire grácil pero sin adornos. Como ella misma era. Rachel bromeaba durante las películas, diciendo que no iba a conseguir un novio italiano porque no se acercaba ni de lejos a las actrices de sus películas; todas hermosas y voluptuosas: cuerpos sensuales de reloj de arena y melenas largas y dóciles.

Nico rió, quedamente, cuando ella lo dijo.

"Son actrices, es normal. Ni siquiera ellas son perfectas." Había dicho.

"Si no consigo ni un piropo en Italia, te demandaré. No sé por qué, pero lo haré."

La muchacha, cuando terminase de madurar, sería guapa. A pesar de un cuerpo adolescente, ella era un despliegue de seguridad y belleza en maduración que prometía piernas firmes y pechos redondos. Nico trataba de no pensar en eso cuando rondaba a su alrededor, mucho menos cuando ella se paseaba con sus vestidos largos manchados de pintura que se transparentaban en contraluz al atardecer.

Los meses pasaban despacio, sin apuro, y Julio atardeció sobre sus cabezas. Nico miró su reloj, iba siendo hora de volver al Inframundo. Su padre le había pedido un par de favores que no le molestaba cumplir, y él necesitaría luego seguramente la devolución de éstos. Algún día Hades le pagaría sus favores, como él mismo había prometido. Nico no le pedía nada, pero de hacerlo Hades cedería sin preámbulo. De modo que se levantó y sacudió el polvo de los bolsillos traseros de sus pantalones bajó la mirada atenta de la señorita Dare.

—¿Muertos que enlistar? — Preguntó, sentada en el suelo con un libro al lado.

— Algo así. — Respondió y se despidió levantando la mano. — No sé cuándo estaré desocupado.

Rachel entendió al instante.

—Sólo no aparezcas mientras me ducho, me matarás del susto un día de estos. — Comentó, mientras respondía al gesto.

Un minuto luego, Nico desapareció entre las nubes de sombras que lo comieron hasta no dejar nada de él por ver. Rachel soltó el libro y peinó nerviosamente su cabello. Era una completa estupidez fijarse en un chico tan bueno que nunca la miraría dos veces. Si ella lo paraba un día cualquiera y le decía "Eh, recuerda que a mí me gustan los hombres" mientras señalaba cuán gallardo lucía con el atisbo de barba en su mentón, él nunca volvería a hacerle confesiones sin trabas. Y ella quería esa intimidad con él, esa seguridad de que cada palabra suya no sería repetida para otros.

Nico representaba para ella una parte de sí que no mostraba a nadie; su melancolía y tristeza, sus sueños rotos y las partes del motor que no funcionarían nunca más. De alguna manera, ella podía encontrarse a sí misma en el joven, y podía sentir que él fluía con tranquilidad a su alrededor. Porque Nico, creía, veía en ella la potencialidad de la felicidad que él podía sentir a través de ella misma. Rachel había logrado para su satisfacción hacer feliz, de a ratos, a Nico. Del mismo modo en que ella se sentía auténtica con él; sin tener que fingir tranquilidad y seguridad.

Nico podía ver a través de su firme confianza y verla temblar de inexperiencia; porque ella había estado recluida de su vida mortal en un campamento lleno de jóvenes que no significaban mucho para ella porque ellos no se lo permitían. Y ella apreciaba esa amistad sin muros que sostener; porque Nico podía ser tan él mismo como ella podía ser ella misma con él. Así de sencillo.

Rachel podía ser egoísta a su lado, y contarle tímidamente que nunca había besado a alguien en serio. Y más tarde explicar que ese "en serio" significaba profundizar y tocar a alguien mientras. Nico se encogió de hombros más tarde, como si eso no fuera nada realmente importante, pero a Rachel se le ponían las mejillas rojas. Tenía casi veintisiete años y nunca la habían tocado como se acaricia a una amante querida.

La joven pelirroja entró al baño de su cabaña y se despojó de sus ropas con pereza mientras encendía la ducha para que el agua caliente corriera. Se sintió estremecer bajo el agua y buscó a tientas el champú. Ella sabía que estaba mal, y que Nico nunca se sentiría mínimamente atraído por ella. Ahora estaba hastiada con la idea de que ella misma le había impulsado a aceptar en voz alta su orientación sexual.

Ella quería, de cierto modo, que Nico la mirase como Apolo la miraba cuando pensaba que no se daba cuenta. Con anhelo, como si ella fuera el centro de su entera atención. Pero ella no encajaba allí, y Nico nunca la querría porque él encontraba en los hombres lo que ella veía en él: la atrayente espalda ancha, las caderas estrechas y las manos amplias, siempre tibias. Ella lavó su cabello minuciosamente, eliminando cualquier rastro de pintura.

Rachel no perdería el tiempo confesando una atracción estúpida y unilateral, que pensaba Nico noticiaba. Porque él había comenzado a dejar más y más días en el medio de sus visitas. El oráculo creía que él se distanciaba de ella porque se daba cuenta de que algo comenzaba a ir contra la corriente.

No era la primera vez que Rachel Dare se enamoraba de un semidiós, no era cosa rara. Muchos de ellos eran guapos para morirse y simpáticos como el mejor de los comediantes; eléctricos, agradables y siempre atentos. Cada uno de ellos tenía algo único y atrayente; algunos física, y otros espiritualmente hablando. Y Nico tenía ambas, de una manera abismalmente diferente a la de Percy.

El hijo de Poseidón había sido su primer amor real, de esos que te dejan temblando por días y recuerdas hasta el día de tu muerte. Pero fue el primero, y como tal, fue duradero pero inmaduro. Rachel quería a Percy, pero el tiempo le hizo ver defectos que tarde o temprano iban a ser irreconciliables. Él dejaba a las personas atrás en medio de su inmensa felicidad, porque no veía más allá de lo que se le mostraba ante los ojos. Percy no se molestaba el leer a los demás, no veía los estragos que dejaba detrás de su arrolladora personalidad. Percy enamoraba y rompía corazones sin siquiera proponérselo, y lo hacía ingenuo y culpable al mismo tiempo.

Nico no era así. Él había sufrido lo suficiente para comprender el sufrimiento ajeno y evitar causarlo. Di Angelo sabía que era no poder dormir semanas a causa de la culpa o la vergüenza, por sentimientos y sensaciones que no se suponía que tuviera; que quería dejar ir. Rachel también lo hacía. Y entendía la pérdida de los seres amados, así como la carencia de los mismos.

Ella aún recordaba una noche cuando ella, en la oscuridad y sin mirarlo a los ojos, le confesó uno de sus mayores secretos.

"Yo no fui una niña deseada… y cuando nací no fui como ellos deseaban. Soy una mancha en un mantel impecable, Nico. Y me pesa no ser lo que quieren que sea, porque debido a que no soy una barbie perfecta ellos me desecharon, así de simple. Nico, mi madre jamás me amo porque no me parezco a ella. Mi padre jamás me entendió, porque nunca pensé como él. Y yo jamás seré lo que quieren que sea, ni siquiera sé quién quiero ser."

Nico había puesto su palma abierta al lado de la de Rachel y ella colocó la suya encima, entrelazando los dedos sin unirlos completamente.

"Lo entiendo."

Eso fue todo lo que él dijo, pero no quitó su brazo de allí mientras ella lloraba como la niña que había sido. No veía a sus padres desde los dieciocho años, y pronto se cumplirían nueve años sin verlos. No quería enfrentarlos y mostrarles que seguía siendo la misma pieza impar en un juego simétrico donde ella sobraba. Por eso se ahogó cubriendo su cara con las manos y lloró hasta que sus ojos ardieron.

"Nunca fui amada… Dioses, es tan patético decir esto." Repetía una y otra vez.

El hijo de Hades tomó su mano con fuerza y reforzó su anterior afirmación. Él lo entendía. Nico entendía que significaba no ser amado, y a la inversa, él encontró el amor en su familia que se fue. Y ella no encontró aprecio en sus parientes, sino en amigos que se fueron y la dejaron atrapada en su cabaña balbuceando profecías malditas.

¿Qué era peor?

Rachel quitó el jabón de su cuerpo y se envolvió con un par de toallas antes de sentarse sobre la tapa del inodoro para quitar el exceso de humedad de su pelo rubicundo. Ella lo había escuchado decir un par de frases en su idioma nativo, y aunque fuera un cambio sutil, su voz descendía un par de octavas cuando lo hablaba. Fuera por fonética o por pura maña, a ella le gustaba.

Y pronto empezó a delirar sobre ir a Italia. Allí podría, quizá, encontrar a alguien similar a él con quien pudiera enredarse y dejar ese absurdo amorío atrás. Empezó a balbucear pequeñas palabras o frases que a él parecían ponerle incómodo, quizá porque no le gustaba oír su mala pronunciación y su falta de gramática en algo que era tan propio como su idioma en tierra extranjera.

—_Mio caro_— Dijo, secándose el cabello.

¿Y si se quedaba como oráculo y dejaba de darle importancia al asunto? Como con Percy, y uno que otro campista, su enamoramiento por Nico acabaría por diluirse. Eso esperaba. Mientras tanto, pensó, debería dejar de alimentar su atracción por él simulando que no encontraba una forma correcta de peinar su pelo.

El cabello de Nico, indomable y espeso, era bello de la forma en la que se viera y ella adoraba hundir sus dedos en él. Acariciarlo como nunca había visto hacer a nadie y soñar despierta con que él se lo permitía a ella porque era Rachel, y ya.

De modo que dejó la toalla a un lado y suspiró.

¿Acaso no era ya su vida lo suficientemente trágica?

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias a amandacastellanos, Pao-cherry y amicaricia10 por sus comentarios.<p>

Trataré de subir un capítulo al día, pero es que a veces no tengo tiempo de conectarme. Muchas gracias por lo ánimos, me alegra mucho ver que no soy la única loca de este fandom que piensa en ellos como un posible. Nos vemos pronto.


	6. Chapter 6

**Smiles**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Percy Jackson y los olímpicos no me pertenece, es de Rick Riordan.<em>

* * *

><p>Agosto era por lo general un mes cálido y húmedo, pero no caliente y asfixiante como lo era Julio. Por lo tanto, pensó Rachel, su habitación no debía ser una caldera como lo era en ese momento. Furiosa se levantó de la cama y tal como pensaba Apolo estaba allí, emanando esa luz liquida que lo hacía ver más hermoso y arrebatador de lo que de por sí ya era. No parecía de mal humor y estaba vestido como un modelo de revistas adolescentes con sus eternos veintipocos años.<p>

—¿A qué debo el honor de su visita? — Masculló ella, sarcástica.

—¿No puedo sólo visitar a mi linda oráculo?

Apolo sonrió y caminó hasta ella, sentándose en el borde de su cama e invadiendo el espacio personar de Rachel como si a ésta no le molestara en lo absoluto. Puso uno de sus brazos en el hueco que ella dejaba sentada en la cama entre su brazo y su espalda antes de depositar un besó en la nariz salpicada de pecas. El oráculo suspiró fastidiada. Apolo no cambiaría nunca. Siempre estaba orillándola a besarlo, como si fuera incapaz de contenerse y lanzarse a sus brazos celestiales.

Que, honestamente, era tentador.

—Puedes, claro. Pero es algo temprano. — Aceptó, ignorando su cercanía y mirando el reloj. —¿Madrugas?

—Soy el Dios del Sol, obviamente, madrugo. — Bromeó.

Apolo se paseó por su cabaña mientras la muchacha fregaba sus ojos en busca de quitarse el sopor de una noche de sueño postergado. El Dios la visitaba por lo general en sueños, donde conversaban largo y tendido luego de poesía y música. Apolo apreciaba a su oráculo porque, además de ver a través de la niebla naturalmente, era toda una artista. E incluso había revisado si él, de casualidad, había intervenido en su línea de sangre. Gracias al Olimpo, no había sido así.

— ¿Has cambiado de opinión sobre negociar los términos? — Preguntó ella, tratando de sonar persuasiva.

Apolo se giró hacia ella y le sonrió como sólo un Dios podría hacerlo; sabiéndolo todo y dejándolo saber.

—¿Nico ha tenido que ver en tu repentina necesidad de intimidad? — Lanzó el Dios, y deseó poder inmortalizar el rostro sonrojado de su protegida.

—No, eso ya estaba decidido.

El Dios siguió pavoneándose en la habitación, con ínfulas de supermodelo y la sensualidad innata de un ser divino. Febo no parecía tener ninguna prisa y su buen humor no podía ser desaprovechado, pensó ella.

—Es un buen amante. — Expresó Apolo, de repente. — ¿No quieres los detalles?

Rachel tenía la piel blanca y llena de pecas, por lo tanto, cuando estaba avergonzada su piel se teñía de un rojo bermellón tan profundo que no podía disimularlo. Así se encontraba. Apolo no estaba preguntando, se dijo, él lo sabía. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Para ella sería un misterio, quizás estuvo conversando con una chismosa diosa del amor que se divertía con historias trágicas como la de un oráculo enamorada de un chico homosexual.

—Yo… no, claro que no. — Mintió.

—Oh, es muy suave y calmo. — Comentó. — No sé cómo será con las chicas, debería preguntarle a esa italianita… ¿Antuana? ¿Antonieta? Ah, no, no, era Antonella.

—¿Antonella? — Preguntó ella, sin siquiera medir la curiosidad en su tono de voz.

Al demonio las sutilezas, si Apolo lo sabía ella al menos le sacaría toda la información posible. Él de seguro había ido allí con las mismas intenciones, tal vez incluso para cerciorarse de que su oráculo fuera pura aún.

—¿No te habló de ella? ¡Pero si ustedes hablan tanto! — Se burló. — Sí, la bellísima Antonella.

El Dios del Astro Rey iluminó su visión con la narración de los amoríos de Nico. Nada muy largo, ni muy serio o muy espiritual. Nico llegaba, se sentía atraído por alguien, experimentaba y luego de llegar a una conclusión se iba sin dañar a nadie. Lo decía el mismísimo Apolo, y aunque Rachel no quería saber los detalles de esa relación en particular, el Dios no dejaba de darle información.

Nico no era gay, él era bisexual. Así de sencillo se lo decía su protector. Y ella no pudo evitar sentir la llama de la esperanza brotar dentro de ella, de repente su estúpido y absurdo amor por un chico homosexual no lo era en lo absoluto. Era un inesperado y profundo amor por un chico que posiblemente no la encontrara atractiva. Rachel guardó esa información para ella.

—Rachel, sabes que si no eres el oráculo no podrás volver a ingresar al campamento. No negociaré los términos, el espíritu podría rechazarte si pierdes la pureza con él dentro y… literalmente, estallarías en cenizas. — Le advirtió él. — ¿Vas a dejar todo lo que te di por Di Angelo?

—No te confundas, Apolo. — Ella afirmó, con seguridad. — No lo dejo por ti, ni por Nico… Lo dejo por mí misma. Por la vida que quiero vivir.

Apolo asintió.

—¿Es tu última palabra, mi preciosa Rachel? — Consultó, la aludida asintió solemnemente. — Bien, traeré a Marie para que se adapte desde ahora… y Rachel.

—¿Sí?

—Quiero tu primer beso como mortal normal, sin oráculo.

—No negociaré.

Apolo sonrió.

—No esperaba que lo hicieras.

Como si Apolo quisiera atormentarla un poco, cuando éste se fue en medio de su juego de luces y perfume dejó caer una fotografía sobre el suelo. Cuando la dueña del lugar la levantó, leyó en el dorso un nombre y un número "Antonella Darrecci, 20 años." La joven de la fotografía era esbelta pero con cuerpo; los pechos turgentes y las caderas anchas a juego con una cintura pequeña. Los bucles dorados caían sobre la piel pálida y los ojos celestes brillaban bajó el sol. Apolo tenía razón, era una bellísima Antonella.

La primera mujer que llevó a Nico bajo las sábanas a mostrarle la pasión entre los brazos de una amante femenina. Ella recordó una de las frases de las películas que veía con Nico sobre la intrigante Italia "No sabes lo que es tener una buena amante, hasta que duermes con una italiana pura." Ella no lo dudaba. En la fotografía la italiana tenía puesto un vestido simple pero lucía avasallante. Era una mujer hermosa que no parecía dudar de dicha afirmación.

¿Nico se habría enamorado de aquella señorita de figura sensual? No lo sabía, y no estaba segura de querer saberlo.

Llevaba dos semanas sin que él apareciera, y sus sospechas de que la evitaba porque sospechaba acerca de sus sentimientos era cada vez más firme. La idea tentativa de que él se alejara porque la encontraba bonita podía incluso sonarle torpe en voz alta. Porque aunque Nico fuera bisexual aparentemente tenía un gusto particular por las mujeres de figuras llenas. Y ella, como le había dicho una misma vez, era mejor que aprendiera italiano, porque no tenía buenas tetas.

Rachel nunca despreció tanto su eterno cuerpo de quinceañera. Sin arrugas, sin canas, y casi sin busto.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias Guest, y Lupita M por sus comentarios.<p>

He tratado de meterme tanto como pude en la mente de Rachel y escribir sobre un Dios por alguna razón se me dificulta mucho; no sé bien cómo se comportaría Apolo debido a lo poco que éste aparece en los libros interactuando con mortales. Espero que les guste. Por cierto, dibuje una escena que todavía no aparece en la historia pero que ya escribí, van once capítulos hasta la fecha, la he puesto como portada.

Espero que les haya gustado, un abrazo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Smiles**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Percy Jackson y los olímpicos no me pertenecen, son de Rick Riordan.<em>

* * *

><p>Era tarde en la noche pero la señorita Dare no podía dormir. Daba vueltas en las sábanas hasta volverlas un nudo de tela irreconocible y ya había renunciado a buscar el sueño. Conocía esa sensación de intranquilidad en el fondo de su estomago; algo estaba pasando fuera de su cabaña y no podía verlo. Lo sentía dentro de ella. Se trataba de un sentimiento de anticipación que no era del todo desagradable pero la mantenía preocupada y al borde de un ataque de nervios. Algo sucedía y ella pensaba que debía ser capaz de saberlo.<p>

Bufó molesta y se levantó de la cama. La luz de la luna se filtraba suavemente a través de las ventanas convirtiendo la usual oscuridad de madrugada en penumbra. Ella abrió la ventana para dejar el aire moverse y el primer azote de aire veraniego logró relajarla momentáneamente.

¿Era la aparición de Apolo aquello que la mantenía en vela? No lo creía, debía haber algo más. O quizá sus instintos le estaban fallando. En la paranoia de ser un oráculo: a veces una simple emoción la estremecía de pánico ante una mínima posibilidad de que significase algo más que sólo eso. Podía pasar. Le temía a los sueños, también. A ellos y lo que traían aparejado.

Los semidioses comunes se quejaban de que sus sueños nunca eran sólo eso, y que mostraban a veces más de lo que querían ver. En su caso era incluso peor y más confuso. La noche que Percy había desaparecido, años atrás, ella se había sentido mal todo el día; observada y con un tirón de permanente ansiedad en el estómago. Se lo había dicho a Percy.

"Ve con cuidado, siento… que algo no irá bien."

¡Cuánto se había arrepentido de no habérselo dicho a Annabeth en su lugar! Ella seguro habría sabido qué hacer.

Por eso mismo, mientras observaba la ventana abierta y contemplaba al cielo, esperaba no tener razón en aquellas conjeturas. Algo malo pasaría esa noche, y al recordar a Annabeth el sentimiento se afianzó. Entonces lo decidió, ya que cuando ignoraba sus presentimientos, las cosas iban siempre a peor.

En medio de la noche tirada en el baño la joven lanzó una dracma al agua del aspersor encendido y dio una breve plegaria a la diosa del arcoíris. Un segundo luego recibió la imagen de una habitación a oscuras.

— ¡Annabeth, Percy! — Gritó.

Annabeth pateó las sábanas y Percy desenvainó su espada antes de darse cuenta del mensaje iris flotando frente a su cama. Rachel no debía lucir muy bien, porque el rostro del hombre se deformó en una mueca de preocupación apenas la observó. No era común que el oráculo se comunicara con ellos a esa hora si no era de suma importancia.

— ¿Pasó algo, Rachel? — La hija de Atenea finalmente preguntó.

— Bueno, no aún. — Ella dijo.

La pelirroja quiso abofetearse mentalmente cuando pensó en cuán estúpido sonaba en voz alta aquello que ni siquiera había armado mentalmente para decir.

— Saben que ocasionalmente tengo estos presentimientos locos que por lo general aciertan… como esa vez que desapareciste, Percy, o cuando felicité a Hazel por su matrimonio y aún no lo habían anunciado o cuando le dije a Leo que…

— Rachel, sabemos. — La interrumpió Percy, ansioso. — ¿Qué presientes exactamente?

Rachel se mordió el labio antes de fijar sus ojos en la mujer rubia, quien había encendido las luces en busca de una mejor visión.

—No lo sé, pero no es bueno. — Aceptó, resignada a lo inútil que podía ser en ocasiones. — Pero es sobre ti, Annabeth… no lo sé, no puedo dormir, no puedo comer… es como si algo me avisara sobre mantenerme alerta.

Annabeth asintió con gravedad, aceptando aquello que Rachel le comunicaba. Si Rachel lo hacía incluso con lo confuso que todo era, debía aceptarlo. Además, si ella le decía que aprendiera a bailar salsa porque acabaría en Colombia danzando con un actor de cine, mejor sería ir buscando un tutor.

—Gracias por la advertencia, Rachel. Si algo sucede… te mantendremos al tanto.

Rachel no había estado equivocada esa noche. A la mañana siguiente, cuando Annabeth y Percy salían para ir a ver a Paul al hospital fueron atacados. Paul habría tenido un ataque al corazón que había puesto a Sally histérica por lo cual Annabeth y su esposo habían decidido ir a verlos, dejando a su pequeño niño en brazos de Calypso. No habían recorrido dos kilómetros en su automóvil cuando la mujer comenzó a descomponerse.

"Regresemos" sugirió Percy, pero Annabeth se mostró terca al respecto.

"Es tonto regresar cuando estamos yendo a un hospital, sesos de alga."

Debieron haber regresado, masculló Percy, cuando una decena de monstruos saltaron sobre ellos. Normalmente se encargarían de éstos sin mayor problema, pero Annabeth se mareó terriblemente en plena batalla y fue herida. Herida de una manera estúpida, si le preguntaban a ella. Pero la mañana terminó en desastre cuando llegaron otra vez a Nueva Roma, con Annabeth sangrando por una profunda puñalada en el vientre causada por un cuerno enterrado casi a la altura de su ombligo.

Cuando Percy llamó esa tarde a Rachel lucía tan destruido y apenado que la aludida temió lo peor. Nico Di Angelo acababa de ir a verla, y estaban compartiendo unos postres que las hijas de Demeter le habían regalado a la pelirroja. Con los labios llenos de jalea de fresas, Rachel escuchó la historia de Percy.

Annabeth estaba bien, su segundo hijo que venía en camino sin que ellos lo supieran no lo soportó. Habían perdido un hijo que no sabían que tendrían, pero la pérdida les dolía como si ya lo hubiesen acunado entre sus brazos.

—Debimos habernos quedado en Nueva Roma… tú nos llamaste, nos avisaste y nosotros… — Percy balbuceaba.

— Percy, no fue tu culpa. — Rachel afirmó, su voz tomando un aspecto cálido y fraterno. — Fue una advertencia vaga y las cosas pasan porque, de una u otra forma, así debe ser… Piensa que Annabeth está sana y salva. Sé que esto no es un consuelo, lo lamento muchísimo Percy.

La conversación no duró mucho más. Nico dio también sus condolencias y la imagen de Percy se diluyó pronto ante sus miradas. Rachel negó con la cabeza antes de sentarse en una esquina de la habitación y romper a llorar. El joven se sentó a su lado y buscó tímidamente su mano, la apretó y Rachel volvió sus ojos inflamados por las lágrimas y le devolvió el apretón antes de bajar la mirada y tratar de secar el llanto.

—No ha sido tu culpa, tampoco. — Dijo él, sabiendo exactamente lo que pensaba.

La pelirroja cubrió sus ojos con la mano libre y apretó el agarre con la de Nico; tenía las palmas tibias y grandes. Rachel detestaba ser tan pequeña en comparación con todo el mundo, pero entonces no le importó. Llevó la mano de Nico aún entrelazada con la suya hasta su rostro y le besó los nudillos en un gesto de profundo agradecimiento. Estaba allí desmoronándose de culpa y Nico la soportaba; cargando con ella.

—No lo ha sido, no envié a esos monstruos ni los obligué a salir de Nueva Roma sin embargo… — Rachel tragó. — ¿No podría haber sido más útil, acaso? Soy el recipiente del oráculo, debería poder hacer más que sólo "presentir", debería poder ver, poder dar una advertencia decente… debería… debería haberlo sabido, Nico. Yo debería haberlo sabido.

Nico Di Angelo podía contar con una mano las personas a las cuales había abrazado por iniciativa propia, y debía levantar un dedo más porque soltó la mano de Rachel y pasó su brazos por sobre los hombros femeninos antes de estrecharla contra él. No era especialmente demostrativo pero sabía lo que era cargar con la culpa de "haber podido hacer más por alguien". Cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza sobre la coronilla de la muchacha, quien se dejó abrazar largos minutos.

Sutilmente ella tomó el brazo de Nico y lo bajó de sus hombros hasta su cintura, donde entrelazó los dedos de su mano contraria, cerrando el abrazo. Él pensó por un breve momento que lo rechazaría por el contacto, como todos los demás, pero no fue así. La joven cerró los ojos, imitándolo, y dejó salir un suspiro.

— Percy debe sentirse incluso peor que yo. — Murmuró, sin necesidad de hablar en voz alta. — Perder un niño, siendo que ha salvado a tantos otros… fue incapaz de salvar a uno de su propia sangre.

—Los héroes no son dioses, e incluso ellos pierden a sus hijos. — Afirmó Nico y pudo sentir a Rachel temblar en su trémulo abrazo.

—Sí… es tan triste que estemos hechos a la idea de perderlo todo, Nico. — Respondió. — Que nos resulte tan normal variar entre la extrema y alucinante felicidad a la más profunda de las tristezas y culpas.

Ella se removió un poco y estiró el cuello para depositar un nimio beso en la mejilla del joven. Nico sintió en el fondo del estómago la culpa nuevamente, ella se abría a él como su mejor amiga y él abusaba de esa confianza incapaz de decirle que le gustaba. Era abusar de ella sin que Rachel lo supiera, y era sucio considerando lo dulce y pura que era ella con él.

—Gracias… sé que esto no es lo tuyo, así que de verdad muchas gracias. — Entonó, dejando morir las palabras quedamente en el silencio.

Nico consintió que ella apretara los dedos y llorase cuanto necesitara sin decir ni una palabra más. Rachel no quería frases de consuelo, aunque éstas no fueran vacías. Ocultó su rostro entre su pelo rojizo y el pecho masculino, llorando sin emitir ni un sonido. Los había decepcionado. Ella debería haberlo visto venir, debería haber evitado ese dolor a Percy y Annabeth, a todos quienes los rodeaban. Ella debió haberles preguntado por sus planes y haberlos obligado a quedarse; pero lo único que podía hacer era llorar en el hombro del hijo de Hades sintiéndose culpable, también, por obligarlo a soportar sus minutos de culpabilidad y llanto.

¿Qué tenía que ver él con todo eso? Nada. Aquello había muerto la noche anterior en su breve conversación con la pareja Jackson. Pero la abrazó y para cuando finalmente ella abandonó la calidez de su pecho, Nico no la miraba con pena o reproche. La miraba con tranquilidad y empatía.

"Sé lo que es ocultarse a llorar por la culpa", decían sus ojos. Rachel asintió y se liberó se sus brazos tratando de quitar el resto de las lágrimas sobre sus mejillas salpicadas de pecas, terriblemente apenada por su poco autocontrol ¿Pero necesitaba acaso controlarse con él? ¿Debía mantener ese muro de absurda felicidad y aceptación, manteniendo siempre la temple?

—Yo lo siento, lamento hacerte pasar por esto… está tan fuera de lugar. — Le dejó saber. — Tú, tan incómodo con esto de las demostraciones de afecto y yo, tan llorosa y quejosa. Lo siento, no debes disfrutar verme llorar y mucho menos tener que consolarme.

Di Angelo apretó los labios en busca de las palabras necesarias, nunca había sido elocuente, pero deseó serlo en aquel momento. Él se colocó frente a ella, aún en el suelo, y se sintió ridículo cuando le limpió las lágrimas con el pulgar con ella temblando. Rachel le sostuvo la mirada y pensó que nadie había sido tan dulce con ella en su vida.

—No hay nada que perdonar. — Fue lo único que atinó a decir.

Entonces Rachel, sencillamente, lo besó.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias a white-spirit-of-darkness, readingaddict24, amandacastellanos y a Nyaruko - San por sus comentarios. En especial por las sugerencias y recordatorios, que aprecio mucho.<p>

Haré un pequeño paréntesis con respecto a los besos y a Rachel. Sé que Rachel besó a Percy, pero tal y como está en los libros es efímero y simplón. Básicamente un "pico", nada demasiado apasionado, si me entienden. Explicaré esto porque Nyaruko - San amablemente me lo recordó y creo que nunca lo expliqué. Sí, Rachel ya ha besado a un chico pero aquí ella tiene veintiseis años; han pasado casi diez años desde eso y es obvio que de igual manera la pondrá nerviosa. He leído en un par de fics, pero si mal no recuerdo estaban en inglés, que ésta tuvo un novio anterior a Percy; si alguien es tan amable de confirmarlo o negármelo yo sería muy feliz.

Así que si la ven nerviosa o inexperta; recuerden que de cualquier contacto con el sexo masculino han pasado diez años.

¡Muchas gracias por leer y espero que les agrade!

Trataré de actualizar cada día.

Besos.


	8. Chapter 8

**Smiles**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Percy Jackson y los olímpicos no me pertenece, es de Rick Riordan.<em>

* * *

><p>Rachel reparó en lo que había hecho cuando se separó de Nico. No había sido uno de esos pasionales besos de película; apenas si había rozado los labios masculinos, pero se había estremecido de nervios y ansiedad. Nico no había respondido demasiado sorprendido por el arrebatado gesto y por la rápida retirada de ella. Se había estirado, apretado sus labios contra los suyos tímidamente, y regresado a su lugar en un par de segundos.<p>

Un beso podía cambiarlo todo, como podía dejarlo inalterable. Estaban, sin saberlo, en la línea que obligaba a tomar cambios. A partir de allí, para bien o para mal, debían tomar decisiones. Lo primero sería decidir qué decir, si mentir o dejar el corazón y la mente a la vista.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada y apretó los labios preguntándose si era correcto pedirle disculpas por algo tan nimio. Cuando Rachel le había hablado de besos, él se había encogido de hombros restándole importancia. Entonces recordó los ósculos: besos de agradecimiento y cariño fraternal muy comunes en Italia. Pero desechó la idea apenas llegó a su cabeza puesto que era cobardía.

¿Pero no podía permitirse ser un poco cobarde cuando Nico la miraba fijamente con esos ojos negros tan suyos?

Nico bajó la mirada un instante antes de aclararse la garganta.

—¿Hablamos de esto o lo dejamos correr?

Allí estaba él, dándole la oportunidad de huir y tapar un descuido si ella lo quería. Si decidía dejarlo correr, como él bien había dicho, Nico no volvería a abordar el tema nunca más si ella no lo hacía primero. Pero si decidía en ese momento hablar, supondría dejarlo todo expuesto y temía a las posibilidades. Nico podía cerrarse a ella y Rachel se moriría de tristeza ante la posibilidad; ella quería a Nico. Si él no le correspondía no quería perder a un amigo aunque le doliera. La conocía tan profundamente que no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir. Pero sabía que, a pesar de que decidiera no hablar de ello, las cosas no volverían a ser lo mismo inmediatamente y ella lucharía de nuevo con miles de posibilidades en su cabeza.

Decidió arriesgarlo todo y dejarlo salir.

—Tú me gustas, Nico, así de sencillo. — Ella admitió, con el nudo en su estomago afianzándose y los labios temblando. — Sé que, bueno, no soy tu tipo… lo siento, no estaba pensando claramente. Tampoco ha sido tanto ¿No? No es como si te hubiera saltado encima ni nada.

Rachel quedó con la boca entreabierta buscando excusas que no llegaban a ella. Su rostro ardía y era incapaz de respirar con tranquilidad. Nico, por otra parte, la miraba inalterable. La jovencita odiaba no poder saber qué estaba pensando a cada momento a través de su cara inmutable. Era un insulto personal para ella quien supuestamente "podía ver más allá".

—Di algo, al menos. Si vas a rechazarme, hazlo, si vas a pedirme que no saque el tema de nuevo dilo de una vez. — Instó, sonrojada. — Pero, por favor, no te quedes allí mirándome. Ya estoy muy avergonzada.

El hijo de Hades se cruzó de piernas, sentándose frente a ella erguido.

—Eres el oráculo, Rachel.

Ser el oráculo le había traído muchas cosas buenas y malas a su vida, del mismo modo la había atrapado y le había abierto el camino. Era irónico, pero tal era su realidad. Apolo la había encadenado a un cuerpo atemporal y a una tarea inmemorial, pero también le había enseñado la verdad y le había dado sentido a su vida. Jamás pensó que el hecho de que Nico usará eso para rechazarla le dolería tanto, como si la dejase sin aire de un golpe invisible.

Además, pensó, él sabían cuánto le dolía a pesar de la dicha ser el profeta de Apolo y lo hacía incluso más insultante.

La pelirroja asintió, podía ver toda la negativa detrás de ello. Pero aunque quiso levantarse e irse de una vez, demasiado consternada y dolida aunque ya anticipaba el rechazo, él no la dejó huir. Nico la obligó a sentarse con su mirada que no dejaba lugar a discusiones y un gesto, antes de soltarla. Ella estaba indignada, pero no tenía fuerzas para volver a discutir eso nuevamente. De modo que lo dejaría terminar y cerrarían el tema. Mientras antes, mejor. Lo dejaría pasar y fingiría que nunca cometió tal idiotez.

— Pero, incluso sabiendo eso, —Nico comenzó, buscando desesperadamente impulso para decirlo. — yo…, es decir, es mutuo.

Rachel no apartó la mirada cuando él lo dijo, estaba lista para recibir una larga lista de excusas para rechazarla. Pero no había esperado que él declarase que también se sentía atraído por ella, principalmente porque no quería albergar falsas esperanzas que dolerían mucho luego de un rechazo. Ella asintió, sin saber que más hacer. Se miraron largamente antes de que ella no pudiera contener una sonrisa y riera un poco. Fue una risa corta, pero fue el paso de inicio cuando ella buscó la mano de Nico.

Todavía se sentía mal, inútil, absurda y completamente estúpida con respecto a sus presentimientos. Pero estaba luchando contra el impulso de sonreír como una boba porque en su corazón luchaban dos fuertes sentimientos; la culpa por su responsabilidad como oráculo y la felicidad y tranquilidad de no saberse rechazada.

Nico asintió también, incómodo. Ella sonreía pero sus ojos mostraban tristeza. No había sido un buen momento para confesiones teniendo en cuenta que ellos habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos y habían tenido varias buenas oportunidades de calma y entendimiento. De más de una forma, él no lograba concebir que ella lo hubiese aceptado de esa manera. En primer lugar, porque ella debería haberse enfadado por el abuso de su confianza y la omisión de su gusto por las mujeres. Luego, pensó, él encajaba en el rol de mejor amigo, pero no estaba del todo seguro con respecto al nuevo lugar que ella le daba. Nunca había estado allí, nunca ninguna mujer u hombre le había otorgado ese puesto siendo mutuo. Él había amado, o había sido amado. Nunca ambos.

Sólo había tenido tres amantes, uno de ellos un dios, pero jamás había sentido por ellos algo más que cariño o la más pura atracción. Rachel no era precisamente la mujer más atrayente del lugar; era pequeña y delgada, sin demasiados atributos femeninos pero era encantadora y honesta. Ella se había acercado a él a tientas, despacio, y él la había aceptado porque ella lo había aceptado a él primero. Rachel no había caminado hasta él como Antonella con seguridad desbordante, sino sonriendo y espetando comentarios al azar.

Dare era la única persona viva que él conocía a la cual podía decirle aquello que más vergüenza le causaba. Podía cerrar los ojos y fingir que hablaba consigo mismo, porque ella nunca le contaría a nadie aquello que le confesaba. Rachel le había sonreído una mañana y él deseó poder sonreír como ella. No fue hasta entonces que reparó en que lo estaba haciendo. La pelirroja le acariciaba el cabello y lo transportaba a un sopor de confianza y paz. Entre las manos de ella se sentía igual que entre las manos de su hermana: como si nada en el mundo pudiera hacerle daño. Rachel le daba seguridad aunque fuera delicada y débil, en comparación.

Levantó una mano y la posó sobre la nuca de la joven antes de cerrar las distancias y besarla. Ella emitió un sonido de sorpresa antes de responder torpemente. Primero despacio y luego con más confianza. Nico dudaba que ella supiera qué estaba haciendo, pero siendo Rachel eso no significaba no poder llevar la delantera. La chica sonrió contra sus labios antes de volver a tomar distancias y mantuvo su sonrisa.

—Bueno, dejaste mi pobre intento por el suelo ¿Contento de demostrar tu supremacía, Di Angelo? — Bromeó, refiriéndose al beso inicial.

Nico meneó la cabeza en negación, sonriendo y tratando de que ella no se diera cuenta de eso. La muchacha rió de nuevo, cortamente, antes de que volviera a apagarse. Se levantó y buscó de nuevo los postres que amablemente una de las chicas de Deméter le había regalado. Le tendió uno a Nico, él aceptó el postre expectante a los movimientos de ella; quien se sentó entre los almohadones cerca del joven.

—Igual me llevaras a Italia ¿No? — Preguntó, tratando de aligerar el pesado ambiente. — Ya me enganché, creo, a un sensual italiano, pero aún están pendientes los ravioles de ricota.

—¿Sensual? — Él levantó una ceja, escéptico. — Te quedan casi tres meses como oráculo, Rachel.

—Sí, sensual; mírate al espejo, hombre. — Ella le sacó la lengua. — No pienso inflar tu autoestima, y sí, tres meses. Marie vendrá pronto.

—¿Tu reemplazo? — Consultó.

— Sí. — Ella dejó el postre a un lado. — No sé cómo se supone que debo entrenarla.

Nico se encogió de hombros, sin una respuesta apropiada para darle. Era obvio que Rachel estaba desviando la conversación porque ninguno de los dos sabía cómo proceder. No podían hacer mucho, tampoco, porque Apolo los incendiaría hasta calcinarlos y reducirlos a cenizas. Rachel jugueteó con el borde de su camiseta plisada, suspirando incómoda. Nico también lo estaba.

No podían ignorar que ese día su buen amigo y quien unió sin saberlo sus destinos estaba sufriendo una grave pérdida. Y mientras, pensaron ambos sintiéndose culpables, ellos estaban allí confesando sus sentimientos. No era apropiado.

Nico discutió consigo mismo si debía quedarse o irse de allí, por una parte no creía prudente alargar una estadía incómoda, pero no sabía si era bueno dejar de Rachel sola con sus culpas a cuestas. Pero ella resolvió sus dudas cuando se arrodilló frente a él con una expresión confusa.

—Estaré bien, ninguno de los dos puede hablar correctamente de esto ahora. Nada cambiará hasta mañana. — Le dijo. — Puedes irte Nico, estás incómodo, y mañana seguirás gustándome tanto como hoy.

Luego colocó las palmas en sus mejillas y le acarició las raíces del pelo antes de besarlo suavemente.

—Gracias. — Murmuró.

Nico nunca antes se había sentido tan comprendido. Asintió y luego, robando un último postre de fresas, se deshizo entre las sombras.

Rachel bajó la cabeza y mientras llevaba un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja, sonrió y trató de contener un gritito estúpido de niña enamorada. Nico la había besado. Nico la quería.

Por los dioses, murmuró incapaz de creerlo, Nico la quería.

Y bueno, pensó de repente oscureciendo su patrón de emociones, debía dirigirse a hablar con Quirón. Para variar el oráculo acudía a dar malas noticias.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a Lupita M, white-spirit-of darkness y Nyaruko - San.<p>

Lamento haber matado al bebé de Percy y Annabeth, pero era necesario. Tuve problemas con este capítulo para poner a Nico dando la iniciativa porque nunca lo leí haciendo algo tan siquiera similar, así que decidí poner en primer lugar a Rachel y luego a él actuando en consecuencia. No sé ustedes, pero alguien tan introvertido y solitario como Nico, supongo yo, debe sentirse más cómodo hablando con una sola persona que en un grupo grande. Y me pareció lindo que se enamorase a través de la confianza invaluable de una amiga fiel sumando el atractivo físico que desencadena el apego en ambos campos mutando en amor ¿Qué opinan?

Ojalá del guste, les mando un beso.


	9. Chapter 9

**Smiles**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Percy Jackson y los olímpicos no me pertenece, es de Rick Riordan.<em>

* * *

><p>Marie era una chica agradable, hasta donde Rachel sabía. De piel morena y ojos grises ella era exactamente como Apolo se la describió: nariz pequeña y respingada con la boca demasiado pequeña pero de labios gruesos. Bonita en general, y de carácter un poco intimidante. Lo primero que le llamó la atención de ella fue su altura; le sacaba con facilidad media cabeza, unos veinte centímetros, calculó. Además de eso caminaba con total seguridad aunque era la primera vez que asistía al campamento.<p>

Nadie reparaba en ellas caminando por allí mientras Rachel le explicaba a la recién llegada la distribución de los sitios dentro del campamento. Marie miraba, asombrada, a los campistas ir y venir con armas en las manos.

— No pueden herirte, están hecha con una aleación especial. Ni a ti, ni a ningún otro mortal.

Marie pareció desconfiada a un inicio, pero luego decidió que Rachel era de fiar y asintió. Siguieron recorriendo las instalaciones y a Rachel le pareció apropiado pararse en cada cabaña y darle una breve explicación sobre éstas, los mestizos, y sus parientes divinos directos. Marie no estaba tan impresionada como Rachel esperó, aparentemente Apolo le había dado un par de explicaciones antes de arrastrarla allí y convertirla en su nueva oráculo.

—¿Por qué están vacías esas cabañas? — Consultó la morena, señalando las primeras construcciones.

—Oh, esas son las cabañas de Zeus, Poseidón, y Hades. — Enumeró — Hace tiempo hicieron un pacto sobre no tener hijos con mortales, que no respetaron mucho que digamos. Actualmente hay un hijo de cada uno de ellos, pero rara vez ocupan las cabañas.

—¿Y esas?

—Oh, la de Hera: ella es la diosa del matrimonio y obviamente no va a ponerse a tener aventuras extramatrimoniales con mortales. — Rió. — Y la otra es de Dionisio, ahora mismo no hay hijos suyos aquí.

Antes de que Marie preguntara de nuevo, agregó sobre Artemisa y sus cazadoras. Le contó la verdadera historia, o al menos el mito en sí, sobre los motivos de esta diosa para mantenerse casta ya que la explicación que Apolo le dio al respecto se limitó a "Es una mojigata, la pobre." Rachel había negado con la cabeza, fastidiada.

—Apolo tiene un sentido del humor muy… particular. — Le advirtió. — ¿Te habló sobre las reglas como oráculo?

—Ah… sí, aceptas al espíritu contigo, y el contrato mínimo es de doce años. — Dijo. — Además de mantenerte virgen y residir en el campamento, dar profecías y eso.

La pelirroja asintió y procedió a enumerar otras pequeñas cosas antes de decirle a Marie que no era una decisión a tomar a la ligera; doce años era mucho tiempo. Además, explicó, el mundo de los semidioses era complicado y peligroso ¡Ella misma le había clavado un cepillo de pelo a Cronos, el titán! Aunque Marie encontró esto último cómico, Rachel apuntó de nuevo al hecho de que lo pensara bien.

—Apolo probablemente te ha mandado con tiempo de anticipación para que veas lo que significa vivir aquí y que puede ser muy divertido, o muy aburrido. — Agregó. — Ahora, vamos con Quirón.

El centauro había recibido a la jovencita con un semblante tranquilo y amigable, tratando de no asustarla. No todos los días conoces a un centauro de dos metros diez de altura y una sonrisa impecable. La recién llegada había emitido un chillido de terror cuando lo vio por primera vez, trastabillando hacia atrás. Rachel se había reído y le había tomado la mano jalándola hacia él diciendo "Si alguien aquí no te haría daño nunca, ése es Quirón."

Cuando regresaron con él, ella ya no se mostraba temerosa, sino que caminó segura de sí misma hasta él e incluso lo saludó sin tartamudeo alguno. Al oráculo le agradaba la chica y notaba que hacia grandes esfuerzos por adaptarse rápido y aparentemente tenía un carácter predispuesto a ello. Quirón les dio el resto del día libre y dejó a la joven a disposición de Rachel, quien asintió y se llevó a la nueva a pasear.

—Te presentaré a algunos campistas antes del almuerzo. — Expresó.

Pasó por en campo de arquería y aplaudió un par de veces para lograr la atención de los chicos de Apolo, quienes ocupaban el campo. Viendo a la nueva chica todos sonrieron y bajaron las armas. Sam Thompson, el entonces delegado de la cabaña, las saludó extendiendo la mano y presentándose a sí mismo.

—¿Una nueva campista? — Preguntó a la mayor.

—Oh, no, ella es el próximo oráculo. Aún está en entrenamiento. — Respondió. — Marie, éstos son algunos de los chicos de Apolo. Ya sabes, somos como hermanastros no reconocidos.

Sam lanzó una carcajada, obviamente era un chiste privado del cual ella no participaba, pensó Marie. Los otros chicos de Apolo le sonreían, galantes y esbeltos, mientras se presentaban y hacían las preguntas de rigor. Marie se sintió cómoda con ellos y trató de memorizar sus nombres: Anna, Caleb, Tommy, Esteban, Lisa, y otros tantos que no logró retener consigo.

—Bueno, mejor sigamos. — Rachel sugirió. — Dejen de acaparar a las chicas, ustedes, casanovas en entrenamiento.

Ellos rieron de nuevo y las dejaron irse mientras regresaban a su entrenamiento.

— ¿Te llevas bien con todos? — Marie preguntó.

No le parecía apropiado contarle a la chica que aunque llevaba una buena relación, no era profunda y que se sentía muy sola con todos esos chicos. La mayoría le temía de alguna forma, y sólo dos o tres campistas por cabaña le hablaban con total normalidad. Rachel pensó que eso se debía a que luego de su llegada había dado un montón de profecías letales, atravesado dos guerras con titanes y gigantes, además de muchas búsquedas desastrosas. Ninguna era su culpa, pero todos la miraban con temor.

Ojalá a Marie no le tocaran tiempos arrebatadores y trágicos, como los que ella había tenido que pasar.

—Bueno, me llevo bien con todos dentro de lo que puedo, si eso es lo que quieres saber. — Evitó. — Aunque hay algunos con los que me llevo mejor que con otros.

— ¿Como quiénes?

Rachel sonrió y le hizo un gesto para que mirase hacia las múltiples mesas del comedor. Allí sentado solo en su mesa estaba Nico, ojeando un libro con mucho interés.

—Él, por ejemplo.

—No parece muy… animado. — Marie rebatió.

Rachel se enfadó en silencio, y quería espetarle que ella no lo conocía y lo estaba prejuzgando. Espetarle que no ser animadísimo no era un defecto en lo más mínimo. Pero, de nuevo, no ganaba nada explicando cosas a una chica que no lo comprendería y de hacerlo se sentiría como una tonta. De modo que se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Es muy agradable cuando llegas a conocerlo.

Marie parecía no estar acostumbrada a que discutieran sus ideas, y Rachel casi podía imaginarla con su propio sequito de chiquillas morenas de ojos glaciares asintiendo detrás de ella cada vez que la joven abría la boca ¿En serio ella iba a reemplazarla? Miró a los cielos como retando a Apolo a aparecer y explicárselo. Marie no le desagradaba, pero era tan soberbia que estaba comenzando a fastidiar la primera buena impresión dada.

—Quiero conocerlo, entonces. — La desafió.

La mayor sabía que era estúpido, pero tenía el impulso de pararse allí con los brazos en jarra y mirarla con sus ojos jades intimidantes. Pero no lo hizo porque sería inmaduro y, maldición, ella ya debía comportarse como una adulta e ignorar el comportamiento engreído que Marie estaba teniendo.

—Bien, entonces. — Masculló, encaminándose hasta dónde Nico estaba.

Él cerró el libro cuando se percató de ella antes de que Rachel tan siquiera pudiera decir su nombre para llamarle la atención. El italiano depositó el libro sobre la mesa vacía que correspondía a la cabaña de Hades y se giró en la banca hasta enfrentarla. Para su decepción, ella no iba sola. Una chica de más o menos doce años estaba con ella, mirándolo fijamente con ojos opalinos y desafiantes.

—Nico, ella es Marie. — Presentó Dare. — Marie, él es Nico Di Angelo: hijo de Hades.

Nico se paró y extendió la mano para saludarla. Aunque Marie fue atravesada por escalofríos que la alertaban e instaban a huir, no quería pasar vergüenza frente a Rachel. La morena se obligó a extender la mano y apretarla en un saludo demasiado formal para alguien de su edad. Contrarios a los suyos, los ojos del joven eran negros como el ébano y la piel pálida como el papel.

— Mucho gusto.

— Igualmente. — Se obligó a decir la joven.

Cuando había conocido a Rachel, Marie imaginó que todos debían ser como ella allí por una razón idiota. La joven oráculo era graciosa, gentil y agradable. Se había sentido un poco celosa al verla rodeada de amigos, en especial cuando ella misma normalmente era el centro de atención; rodeada de chicas que se quedaban con ella porque siempre salía airosa de las peores situaciones debido a su belleza y persuasión. Pero Nico no era semejante al resto de los campistas que había conocido. Era oscuro y misterioso, además cargaba un aura que la hacía temblar en su presencia.

No era para nada un gusto conocerlo ¿Cómo podía Rachel llevarse especialmente bien con él?

—Te hablé de ella antes, será el nuevo oráculo para mediados de Diciembre. — Rachel continuó hablando como si Marie no estuviera congelada en su sitio. — Llegó hoy, estará a mi cargo los próximos dos meses.

Nico la miró un par de segundos mientras Rachel seguía hablando, explicándole detalles sobre su estadía allí. El único momento en el cual él pareció afectarse en medio del relato fue cuando la pelirroja dijo que ambas compartirían la cabaña del oráculo y que unos chicos de Hefesto se habían ofrecido a hacerles una cama de hierro que estaría lista antes del atardecer. Marie lo observó con detenimiento durante la conversación sintiéndose pequeña ante su presencia.

Él tenía la facultad de hacer sentir a la gente diminuta a su lado, frente a su aire fúnebre. La mayoría se apartaba casi de inmediato y se había sorprendido ante la fuerza de voluntad de la pequeña para no excusarse e irse.

—No ha traído mucha ropa, pero las chicas de Afrodita lo solucionaran gustosas. — Agregó, finalmente, y se volvió a la aludida — ¿Quieres que te acompañe allí ahora mismo?

Marie asintió despacio, sintiendo cada movimiento vigilado por aquellos ojos oscuros, como si no debiera alertar a una fiera de su presencia. Nico no trataba de intimidarla en lo más mínimo, incluso había dejado su espada apoyada en la mesa, pero era más fuerte que su voluntad. Llevaba la muerte consigo y pocas personas, como la misma Rachel, se habituaban a ello. Era algo invisible e intangible, pero fuerte. Una sensación de pánico podía atravesar a alguien si lo miraba fijamente mucho tiempo y de mal humor.

—Bien, entonces. — Rachel no parecía muy contenta de tener que despedirse pronto. — Nico ¿te quedas a almorzar?

Marie no supo bien en qué momento preciso lo averiguó; si fue gracias a la leve sonrisa en el rostro serio del joven o la serena calma que invadió los ojos de Rachel, pero de un momento a otro una certeza irremediable vino a ella. Ellos, definitivamente, estaban saliendo. Cuando Nico asintió y luego Rachel preguntó si le molestaría que comieran con él, Marie estaba más que segura luego de su aceptación, que ellos dos tenían algo.

¿Por qué otra razón alguien que parecía tan solitario y lúgubre aceptaría a una total extraña como ella en su mesa?

—Oye, Rachel. — La llamó más tarde, dejando atrás su actitud presumida. — ¿Segura que los oráculos no pueden tener novios?

La aludida la observó confundida, pensaba ya haber explicado ese punto. Pero como había planeado dejar a la chica con las campistas de Afrodita esa tarde misma, pensó que era correcto responder todas sus preguntas como era apropiado.

— Lo único que no puedes tener, Marie, es sexo. Puedes tener novios, claro, pero no dormir con ellos. Besos y citas están permitidos, mientras no dejes que lleguen a ser más que sólo eso. — Respondió, mientras caminaban hacia los campos de fresas.

Antes del mediodía de los miércoles los hijos de la diosa del amor y la belleza tenían la tarea de colaborar con los hijos de Deméter en la recolección de fresas y uvas del campamento. Allí se estaban dirigiendo, en busca de Lila, la delegada de la cabaña de Afrodita. Marie lanzó una que otra pregunta, tanteando el terreno. Rachel venía de una familia rica y conocía todos los trucos de la gente para obtener la información que quería, del mismo modo en que sabía cómo evadirlas. Pero no le gustaba ese mundo, y prefería las cosas más directas. Por esa razón se paró en seco cuando la paciencia se le agotó y encaró a la niña con los ojos verdes ardiendo en hartazgo.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber en verdad, chica?

Malhumorada luego de semejante despliegue de manipulación, o intento de ella, Rachel no estaba siendo precisamente amable. Pero Marie no podía culparla, después de todo ella estaba tratando de obtener información que no le correspondía por simple curiosidad.

—¿Hace cuánto que sales con Nico? — Ella soltó.

Rachel la observó, como si acabara de darse cuenta de que la había subestimado. Era una chiquilla inteligente, y esperaba que usara esa inteligencia para cosas mejores que entrometerse en asuntos personales de otras personas. Pero como, de nuevo, no encontró razón para mentirle u ocultarle información, se encogió de hombros.

Marie no había preguntado si ella salía o no con él, sino cuánto tiempo. No era tonta.

—No mucho. — Contestó, sin ánimos de darle información exacta.

Bueno, apenas si llevaban cinco semanas si comenzaba a contar desde la primera vez que se habían besado. Además, si lo pensaba bien, nunca habían hablado de salir exactamente.

— ¿Pero salen? — Insistió.

Rachel suspiró, cansina.

—Marie, te he dicho que puedes salir con alguien mientras sean sólo citas y besos. — Recordó. — Así que yo que tú iría perdiendo el interés. Y sí, pero preferiría que mantuvieses la boca cerrada; podrías crear una tormenta en un vaso de agua porque comentar por ahí que el oráculo tiene novio causaría un escándalo.

Una lástima que Rachel no supiera que si había algo que Marie disfrutaba, acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención, era crear escándalos y soltar rumores. Pasatiempo que compartía con las chicas de Afrodita, con las cuales pasaría la tarde. Pero la señorita Dare pensó que con la mirada intimidante que le había dado ella cerraría la boca de modo que anduvo tranquilamente.

Almorzaron con el resto de los campistas cuando dieron las doce y Quirón la presentó ante todos como el oráculo en entrenamiento. Poca gente se vio ofuscada ante el hecho de que Rachel se iría en dos meses; solo unos chicos de Apolo, Deméter y Hefesto se acercaron a preguntarle sobre eso más tarde. Nadie se extrañó de ver a Rachel ocupar la mesa de Hades junto a Nico; ya se habían acostumbrado a la inusual amistad que éstos tenían. Siempre, desde que la mayoría de ellos estaban allí, habían sabido que ambos se conocían desde hacía casi diez años. No era raro que pasaran tiempo juntos cuando él iba por allí.

Tampoco lo veían siempre que iba, Rachel pensó, debido a que él rara vez salía de su cabaña cuando iba a verla. Normalmente se encerraban a comer golosinas, pintar, ver televisión o jugar naipes si no conversaban.

Lo único nuevo fue Marie, mirando atentamente cada movimiento de ambos. Le llamaba la atención que ella y Nico salieran, siendo tan opuestos en su primera impresión. Rachel conversaba todo lo que Nico no, y éste era tan calmo y serio que lucía fuera de lugar ante la animada y enérgica pelirroja. Marie comió sus alimentos en paz, casi sin participar de la conversación, demasiado ocupada admirando el campamento.

Más tarde, como habían pactado con Lila, la susodicha fue a buscar a Marie en la mesa de Hades. Lucía incómoda cuando saludó a Di Angelo, pero Marie se dio cuenta al instante que era la impresión general de todos para con él. De alguna manera eso le inspiró confianza porque ya no era la única en sentirse intimidada a su alrededor. Lila la llevó consigo y Rachel la vio perderse entre las camisetas naranjas de los campistas.

—¿No la soportas? — Consultó Nico.

—¡Ay, Santo Apolo! — Rachel bufó, lanzándose exageradamente sobre la mesa. — A veces es una dulzura, y luego toda una engreída. Aún no decido si quiero apalearla, o invitarle chocolate caliente.

Él lo presentía por la manera poco habitual en la cual Rachel había pasado de ella, casi ignorándola por completo, durante el almuerzo. Pero debía acarrearla a todos lados porque así Quirón lo había dispuesto. Para cuando Lila apareció con su brillo labial frambuesa Rachel estaba tan hastiada de ella, que apenas si pudo mantenerse de buen humor. Los pocos comentarios de la morena durante el almuerzo le habían caído realmente mal pero trató de mantener su ánimo intacto.

—Pero no creas que es boba, ah, no, es inteligente.

—¿Cómo te diste cuenta? — Preguntó él, luego de tragar una cucharada de puré.

—Se dio cuenta de nosotros. — Ella dijo.

No habían hablado mucho del tema, había sido algo semejante a un acuerdo tácito entre ambos. Casi todo seguía igual salvo por los besos y las caricias cuando nadie podía verlos. Pero estaba segura de que si Quirón se enteraba le prohibiría verlo a solas en la cabaña, cuestión a la cual había accedido en un principio porque técnicamente ella no era una campista y debía permanecer virgen.

¿Por qué habrían puesto una regla como aquella si no era por la cantidad de campistas descubiertos a solas en pleno acto con anterioridad? No podía culparlos, tampoco. De todas maneras, se dijo mirando al centauro a lo lejos, pronto deberían conversarlo.

—Absurdo, nadie más se percató. — Negó Nico, girando su copa para llenarla con limonada. — ¿Cómo podría saberlo si sólo nos ha visto tan poco tiempo?

Rachel giró los ojos.

—Futura chica del oráculo, Di Angelo, sabemos cosas _porque sí _y ya. — Masculló, como si de repente eso le pesara. — Le he dicho que cierre la boca, que armaría un escándalo innecesario.

Nico asintió y comentó sus impresiones sobre ella. No le disgustaba pero tampoco pasaría su tiempo libre con ella, era astuta pero quería observarla un poco más para hacerse una imagen de ella. Rachel argumentó, rápidamente, que tendrían dos meses para conocerla.

—Ella muta de una delicada princesa, a una perra desafiante en un segundo. — Relató la conversación en los campos de fresa. — Reconozco a la típica dulce manipuladora cuando la veo, Nico, tengo años lidiando con ellas.

—Tendrás entonces un par de meses más para agregar a tu currículo sobre ellas. — Se burló él y Rachel le arrojó un panecillo como toda respuesta.

Más tarde ese día, mientras Rachel pintaba en su cuarto con las puertas abiertas ante cualquier duda, y con Nico a su lado leyendo en paz ignoraban en su tranquilidad los rumores que sobre ellos corrían. Marie había pasado la tarde socializando con las chicas de Afrodita, y éstas la pusieron al tanto de la situación amorosa de casi todo el campamento, relatando sus hazañas emocionales y enumerando los rumores más picantes. Marie estaba contenta, sintiéndose como en casa. Así era el grupo de chicas al que estaba acostumbrada. Llegado su turno de hablar, no pudo resistirse.

"Tengo un rumor incluso más… picante. Más secreto, más escandaloso…" Había dicho.

"¿Sobre el campamento, chica? ¡Si tienes apenas un día aquí!" Lila había exclamado, dudosa.

"Sobre la chica con la que he pasado todo el día, no debería extrañarles entonces." Se defendió y toda la cabina se concentró en ella.

"¿Entonces, qué?" Había instado un chico de la cabaña, enfocándose en ella "¿Amor y Rachel? Imposible"

"No adivinarían nunca con quien sale su oráculo actual" Se hizo la interesante, satisfecha con tener toda la atención en ella.

La cabina se había puesto a especular en menos de dos segundos, minutos luego, ninguno daba credibilidad alguna a lo comentado por la chica nueva. Pero ésta sonrió triunfante y enunció tres simples palabras a las cuales luego siguieron miles de argumentos dados por los campistas.

"Nico Di Angelo."

La cabaña de Afrodita se volvió loca, todos asombrados un instante y luego afirmando que lo habían visto venir. Los comentarios más comunes eran la cantidad de tiempo que pasaban juntos y el hecho de que, posiblemente, él fuese expresamente a visitarla a ella. Además, habían agregado más tarde, él había comenzado a visitarla mucho más frecuentemente meses atrás, al comienzo del verano.

Para el momento de la cena, en el cual Rachel y Nico salieron al gran comedor, el rumor estaba esparcido por todo el campamento y no había escapado a los finos odios de Quirón. Ellos no comprendían cuando éste, desde su lugar en la mesa grande, los miraba fijamente sin un sentimiento claro. Ambos se sintieron inmediatamente observados y apenas comenzaron los murmullos inconfundibles, Rachel deseó estrangular a alguien, y tenía un alguien específico en mente.

—¡Marie! — Gritó, y la nombrada perdió todo valor al sentir su nombre en el bramido de la pelirroja.

—Tranquilízate, no ganaremos nada con eso. No tenía por qué ser un secreto, sólo lo preferíamos así. — Nico le recordó, siempre templado ante cualquier situación. — Actúa normal, ignórales. Hablaremos más tarde con Quirón.

Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pero cuando se encaminaba a la mesa de Nico se redirigió antes de que éste pudiera detenerla hasta la mesa que ocupaban los descendientes de la diosa del amor y donde Marie estaba infiltrada. Caminó hasta ella con una sonrisa cínica en los labios deseando asesinarla lentamente, pero se contentó con susurrarle quedamente en el oído "Muchas gracias, cariño. No olvides que duermes conmigo."

Una vez asustada hasta la medula por el tono de voz espeluznante de la joven y recordando sus hazañas de valentía a pesar de su condición de mortal, Rachel volvió a la mesa de Hades y tomó asiento, complacida.

Nico la miró reprobatoriamente.

—¿Qué? ¿Creías que eras el único de los dos que podía intimidar a alguien hasta la muerte? Iluso. — Bromeó, de mejor humor.

—Innecesario. — Respondió y volvió su atención a la comida.

No era agradable comer con todas las miradas de los campistas sobre ellos, y Quirón tampoco había sabido apartar la mirada de ambos. Pero se las arreglaron mientras la gente comentaba en voz alta y comían con los ojos en ellos, Nico deseó sinceramente que se atragantaran o se les atorase algún hueso. Rachel tenía deseos un poco más atroces, como que se los tragara una hidra o los aplastaran una horda de ponis fiesteros.

Los campistas se retiraban de a grupos cuando terminaban de comer, pero los más curiosos parecían querer quedarse hasta que pasara algo más interesante. Marie rogaba internamente que los chicos de Afrodita la invitaran a pasar la noche con ellos, pero ninguno lo hizo y se dio cuenta de que pronto tendría que afrontar a una furiosa Rachel por haberse dejado llevar esa tarde ¡No había sido su culpa, el encantamiento de la atención había podido con ella!

Cuando casi todos se habían ido Nico se levantó de su sitio y le hizo una seña a la joven frente a él; iba siendo hora de que hablaran finalmente con Quirón al respecto. Rachel odiaba sentir que decepcionaba al centauro ya que era como ese viejo profesor de arte de la escuela al cual adoraba porque la trataba bien por sus habilidades y no por su apellido. La última persona a la cual esperaba decepcionar.

Algunos chicos los seguían con la mirada cuando trabaron unas palabras con Quirón, pidiéndole hablar en privado en el salón de reuniones. Él les pidió adelantarse mientras se excusaba con el director del campamento y terminaba rápidamente sus alimentos antes de seguirlos. Una vez allí encontró a Di Angelo apoyado en la pared del fondo y al oráculo sentada en un silloncito individual a poca distancia de él. Quirón suspiró.

—¿Cuándo planeaban decírmelo? No es agradable enterarme por terceros, hace mucho que nos conocemos. — Dijo, tratando de no sonar tan estricto como hubiera deseado ser.

—No queríamos escándalos, Quirón. — Rachel comenzó. — Me voy en dos meses, no tenía sentido armar tanto lío cuando podíamos hacerlo en paz.

—¿Sin escándalos? ¿Hacerlo en paz? — Quirón por lo general no era tan severo, pero parecía enojado. — Todo el campamento mestizo lo sabe, y _hacer qué_ precisamente.

Nico dio un paso al frente, soltando su postura rígida.

—Nada que viole el contrato de Rachel. — Aseguró, notando como el centauro se relajaba instantáneamente. — Marie se dio cuenta y lo comentó mucho, aparentemente, no queríamos que te enterases último ni mucho menos causar tanto alboroto por algo nimio. Muchos campistas salen entre sí.

—Campistas, sí. — Quirón reconoció. — Rachel, no eres una campista… y no es usual que nuestro oráculo forme pareja. No tenemos registros, en verdad.

La joven suspiró, tratando inútilmente de alisar un mechón de su rebelde cabello como hacía cada vez que estaba nerviosa.

—Sí, tampoco tanto lío. — Bufó. — Salimos, nada contra las reglas. Y antes de que lo pienses, Quirón, no me voy por Nico, ya había decidido esto antes.

El centauro pareció tranquilizarse con esas palabras, estaba al tanto de lo que hacían las mujeres mortales, o féminas en general, por amor. Cruzaban océanos, mataban gente, luchaban contra los peores demonios y algunas incluso se convertían en ellos. Le molestaba ser el último en enterarse de los hechos cuando esperaba ser consultado o avisado en primer lugar. Siempre les daba espacio a los campistas para ello, y Rachel había estado bajo su cuidado muchos años.

—Nadie se enteró por nuestras bocas, eres al primero al que se lo digo: Nico y yo salimos. — Dijo, sintiendo como estúpidamente se sonrojaba. — No transgredimos ninguna regla, porque en primer lugar ya habría estallado en cenizas, y segundo, Apolo de alguna forma sabe de esto.

—¿Apolo lo sabe? — Quirón preguntó, aunque luego agitó la cabeza. — Por supuesto que lo sabe, por supuesto.

Quirón no los dejó ir sino media hora más tarde, cuando finalmente los campistas ya habían desocupado el espacio común y les había arrancado la promesa de acudir a él ante cualquier novedad. Nico, más tarde, le había pedido a Rachel no asesinar, intimidar, o lastimar de alguna forma a la recién llegada.

—Si lo ves de cierto ángulo, no ahorró problemas. — Le dijo.

A él no parecía importarle mucho que todo el mundo murmurase sobre ellos. Rachel no estaba fastidiada por ello, sino porque Marie había rotó una promesa de guardar silencio y si no fuera porque la necesitaba para reemplazarla, ya habría acudido a Apolo para pedirle que la sacara de su vista. Nico se fue luego de besarla un par de veces a oscuras, sin miradas intrusas, prometiéndole a Rachel volver dos días después.

—Cuídate. — Rachel pidió antes de que él desapareciera.

Camino a su cabaña la pelirroja ya podía imaginarse a Marie, y ya imaginaba cómo la pondría en regla. Nadie, nunca, le faltaba a su voto de confianza así y quedaba sin una palabra por escuchar de su parte.

Oh, lo disfrutaría. Y que Ares la acompañe.

* * *

><p>Gracias a Nyaruko - San, Lupita M, amicaricia10, amandacastellanos y readingaddict24 por sus comentarios, que me han dado muchos ánimos y ganas de seguir con la historia.<p>

En serio, muchas gracias. :)

Ojalá les guste, y si ven cualquier tipo de error o quieren agregar algo, hagánmelo saber por favor a través de un comentario o un PM, como prefieran. Mucha suerte y un beso enorme.


	10. Chapter 10

**Smiles**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Percy Jackson y los olímpicos no me pertenece, es de Rick Riordan.<em>

* * *

><p>La convivencia entre las protegidas de Apolo había mejorado con el pasar de los días. Luego de la terrible reprimenda que Rachel le había dado a la menor, logrando que los ojos de ésta escocieran al borde del llanto, Marie había aprendido por las malas que de la misma forma en que la joven la había aceptado podía echarla con sus cosas fuera.<p>

"No olvides que yo soy aún la favorecida de Apolo, si le pido que te vayas y me quedo una o dos semanas extra con tal de no soportarte, te vas. Te irás si yo abro mi hermosa boquita, y estaré feliz de darle el dato a Thalia a ver si cazan también bichos traicioneros como tú."

Esa había sido la principal amenaza de Rachel. Si bien no conocía mucho más del anterior hogar de Marie, y estaba segura que un orfanato no había sido el mejor lugar del mundo, ella había temblado ante la idea de irse. Arrepentida le había pedido perdón, pero Rachel fue inflexible. Normalmente rodaría los ojos y le diría que no lo repitiese, pero debía darle escarmiento si iba a dejarle a ella el puesto. Cuando se era un oráculo se debía inspirar confianza porque las vidas de muchos campistas, tarde o temprano, dependerían de aquello que salga de sus bocas.

Además, había estado muy enfadada y quizá se estaba descargando con ella.

Una semana después de la llegada de Marie ésta salía casi de inmediato cuando Nico aparecía allí, con la boca apretada y un asentimiento. La joven había decidido dejarle a Rachel todo el control hasta que ésta se fuera; una vez que ella contuviese el oráculo podría andar por allí en paz. Mientras tanto, pensó, ella trataría de estrechar los lazos con el resto de los campistas. Marie ya tenía amigos en varias cabañas y cada vez que el hijo de Hades iba de visita, ella desaparecía en alguna de éstas hasta bien entrada la noche.

Una vez que Marie había abandonado la cabaña, Rachel caminó hasta Nico, colocó sus brazos sobre sus hombros y lo besó suavemente en los labios. Habían pasado tres días antes de que regresara de su última incursión en el Inframundo y a la pelirroja los días sin él, y con Marie, se le hacía eternos. Él colocó las manos en sus caderas, apretando levemente, antes de corresponder y alargar el contacto.

No tardaron mucho en sentarse como usualmente hacían entre los cojines esparcidos por el suelo en una de las esquinas de la cabaña. Rachel los había lanzado allí para sentarse en ellos a pintar o leer. Más tarde, los había usado para ver televisión en ellos. Algunos de los almohadones eran tan grandes como el televisor mismo, que era enorme, y otros casi tan pequeños como un gato. Ellos se sentaron y Rachel estiró un brazo por sobre los hombros de Nico y lo dobló para acariciarle el cabello. El efecto era casi inmediato: él se reclinaba y minutos luego cerraba los ojos acostado en su regazo. Ninguno lo decía, pero era lo mejor de sus ratos juntos.

Rachel pasaba sus dedos entre las hebras oscuras y a veces deslizaba sus dedos por el rostro de él; apacible. Mientras lo hacía podía sentir la respiración de Nico relajarse y eso le gustaba. Por lo general Nico estaba siempre en guardia muy tenso y Rachel adoraba el hecho de que él casi se dormía junto a sí porque eso significaba que él confiaba en ella.

— Demoraste, allá abajo. — Comentó.

—Hay muchas cosas por arreglar, Cerberos estaba algo enfermo. — Dijo.

— ¿Los perros del infierno se enferman?

Nico casi rió ante la ocurrencia del comentario, porque luego ella comenzó a compararlo con un veterinario de los infiernos o algo así y deliró al respecto sobre si podría cuidar a la tortuga que se le había muerto en tercer grado por sobrealimentación. Rachel se inclinó y le mordió suavemente la punta de la nariz.

—Y estaba aburrido. — Él dijo. — Nadie lo cuida demasiado, allá abajo.

—Salvo el veterinario de los infiernos, Nico Di Angelo. — Se burló ella inofensivamente. —  
>¿Noticias de tu padre?<p>

—Quejas sobre muertos que no dejan de llegar, quejas de Perséfone sobre las granadas en su jardín, quejas de Deméter sobre el encierro de su hija y la falta de granos en el jardín del inframundo, quejas de los trabajadores porque… — Nico se detuvo. — Quejas y ya.

—Oh, todo muy bonito y organizado entonces.

—Claro, preciso y luminoso, por supuesto. — Ironizó.

Se levantó a regañadientes de su lugar, con la cabeza descansando sobre los muslos de Rachel, para sentarse de nuevo entre los cojines. Ella lo miró sin decir una palabra, emitiendo una interrogante sólo con su ceño fruncido. La pelirroja estiró los pliegues del vestido veraniego que usaba ese día y gimió suavemente luego de desperezarse un poco. Se había entumecido.

—¿Vamos a caminar? No hay mucho más por hacer. — Ella propuso. — O puedes enseñarme lucha con espada.

Nico se volvió a ella mirándola ligeramente sorprendido. Rachel era la conciliación encarnada y rara vez se inclinaba por algo relacionado a los juegos bélicos o el entrenamiento de los mestizos. Lo poco que sabía sobre ello lo había aprendido en épocas de guerra y por necesidad. Nunca pensó que ella se interesaría por algo como la esgrima.

— ¿Seriamente, dices?

Rachel fingió ofenderse profundamente cuando él preguntó eso. Se levantó, recogiendo sus faldas dramáticamente, y se volvió a él tratando de no reírse.

—Por supuesto que sí ¿Duda de mí, señor Di Angelo?

—Nunca te he visto sostener una espada, Rachel. — Dijo.

Ella caminó hasta él, que se estaba levantando, y robó su espada enganchada entre su pantalón y el cinturón. Nico la miró durante un breve instante de manera fulminante, Rachel le sonrió a pesar de que aquel rostro hubiese intimidado al más experimentado campista. De haber sido cualquier otra persona, se juró él, ya le habría cortado un brazo. Odiaba que le quitaran la espada.

—Te la devolveré, hombre. — Prometió. — Y creo que era así.

Dicho eso tomó la espada por el mango negro y la blandió como recordaba le habían enseñado. Nico la miró y corrigió su postura levantando el brazo de ella y la forma en la que apoyaba sus piernas.

—Distribuye el peso, equilibra tu centro de gravedad.

— ¿Mi qué? — Ella inquirió.

—Centro de gravedad.

Rachel fingió entender lo que eso significaba, pero Nico le explicó de todas formas. Aunque hubiera nacido antes de la segunda guerra mundial, pensó ella, Nico se había informado muy rápidamente. Cuando le tomó las piernas para corregir su nueva postura, Rachel se estremeció por el contacto inesperado de sus manos contra sus pantorrillas.

—Creo que será mejor que vayamos a un campo y que yo me cambie. — Expresó, mientras él se reincorporaba. — Me veo genial con vestido, pero no es lo más apropiado ¿no?

—Concuerdo— Asintió. — Estaré afuera.

Rachel cambió su vestido floral de verano por unos shorts de jean sencillos y una camiseta de tirantes un poco holgada que metió dentro de los bordes de su pantalón. Calzaba sus zapatillas naranjas y ató lo mejor que pudo su cabello rubicundo en una cola alta. No era su vestuario común; era más fácil soltarse un vestido y unas sandalias que ponerse a calzarse jeans y blusas. Además, con el tiempo, le había perdido el gusto a los pantalones.

Salió fuera y siguió a Nico hasta el campo de entrenamiento más cercano luego de conseguirle una espada en la armería. Ella no sabía mucho, pero él se encargó de conseguir una acorde a ella. Si a Rachel le preguntaban, eran todas iguales. Desde que en el campamento se conocía de ellos los ojos los seguían quisquillosamente dónde quiera que fueran. Al principio a la joven debieron observarla dos veces: Rachel no usaba pantalones cortos hacia tanto tiempo que ni recordaba, ni peinaba su cabello más allá de un moño sencillo. Luego de un par de estocadas había resuelto trenzarse el cabello. Se avergonzó del tenue cambio de color entre sus pantorrillas, ligeramente bronceadas, y sus muslos pálidos.

Nico estaba siendo suave con ella, pero Rachel no estaba complacida por ello. Normalmente evitaba el entrenamiento mestizo porque ella no había nacido con esos geniales genes divinos y era básicamente una inútil con las armas. Pero allí estaba ella, tratando de sostener la espada del modo correcto mientras él la golpeaba casi sin fuerza y con movimientos previamente planeados. Rachel estaba sonrojada ante su falta de habilidad.

Pero como buena chica con genes nórmanos, era tozuda como pocas. Jadeó casi sin aire luego de casi media hora de ejercicio y le dio una estocada tan fuerte que Nico trastabilló hacia atrás. Debido a que horas antes habían tenido allí una lucha con bolas de agua, cortesía de los hijos de Hermes, Nico acabó dando un paso el falso en un charco y cayendo de forma ridícula para un semidiós que había rebasado la letal línea de la veintena. Rachel soltó la espada y en lugar de ir en su ayuda, estalló en carcajadas.

No todos los días veía caer al tenebroso hijo de Hades en medio de un charco de lodo en pleno entrenamiento. Fue suficiente aquella risa estridente para que Nico se sintiera avergonzado y se levantara lo más rápido posible; sin decir una palabra. Rachel fue hasta él aún sonriente y lo besó aunque sabía que había gente mirándolos.

— ¿Descansamos? — Propuso, sabiendo que Nico no querría hablar de su patética caída frente a una oráculo inexperta.

— Ajá. — Aceptó, encaminándose hacia el bosque.

Rachel lo siguió conteniendo las risas, jamás pensó que viviría para ver al serio Nico en una situación tan embarazosa. Lo mismo pensaban los pocos campistas que los habían visto entrenar en aquel momento. Lo bueno, pensó Nico, era que ellos creían que lo había hecho a propósito para dejarla ganar ¿Cómo podría Rachel, humana y delgada, tumbarlo a él con años de entrenamiento y guerras encima?

—Vamos, _mio caro_— Ella lo llamó, caminando detrás de él. —, ha sido un accidente.

Rachel contuvo la risa, pero apretó los labios para ello y su novio lo notició. Enfurruñado por la embarazosa situación que planeaba dejar atrás, llegaron al muelle del campamento. Era un día tranquilo aunque el cálido verano los hubiera dejado atrás. Rachel tenía los días contados antes de abandonar para siempre el campamento. La joven lo alcanzó en el borde del camino de madera sobre la costa y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos débilmente.

—Voy a extrañar el campamento, en especial este lugar. — Murmuró, endulzando su mirada. — Aquí, mi cabaña, el claro del bosque donde te tomé aquella foto y los campos de fresas en primavera.

—Has vivido aquí muchos años. — Él contestó. — Es natural que te hayas aferrado al lugar.

— ¿Tú te aferraste al Inframundo?

Nico titubeó antes de contestar, buscando las palabras exactas para describir sus sentimientos hacia el infierno en términos griegos. Afianzó el agarre de sus dedos con los de ella.

—No es mi hogar, pero tampoco lo es este.

— ¿Y cuál es tu hogar? ¿No te sentías cómodo allí ni aquí?

La joven esperó pacientemente mientras observaba al cielo cambiar de color, y con él, el reflejo del agua. Los segundos pasaban y Rachel se preguntó a sí misma si quizá se había sobrepasado; era su novia pero no tenía derecho a invadir su fuero interno de ese modo si él no quería compartirlo con ella. Comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber preguntado cuando Nico respondió.

—No tengo un hogar desde hace tanto tiempo que ya ni siquiera lo recuerdo. — Empezó. — El último lugar que sentí como un hogar fue una pequeña casa que teníamos luego de llegar de Italia, con mi madre y Bianca. Luego, nunca me sentí realmente en casa; sólo me adapté.

Ella entendió todo lo que venía detrás de esa confesión; significaban años de soledad y el sentimiento de no pertenecer a ningún lado. Ser siempre una visita sin un lugar fijo al cual volver; saltando de una casa ajena a otra y huyendo cuando comenzaba a sentir que incomodaba para luego regresar de todas maneras. Nico no se había sentido aceptado en el Campamento Mestizo en primer lugar por ser un hijo del dios de la muerte, y luego porque esto significaba afrontarse a la tortura que representaba para él en aquel tiempo su sexualidad confusa. En el Inframundo podía ignorar aquello, pero no había lugar para los vivos en el sitio de los difuntos y deidades. Había sido un constante ir y venir, sintiendo que molestaba a todos porque debían tolerarlo, y sin nadie que le dijera "bienvenido a casa" como se suponía en un hogar.

Nico había estado terriblemente solo, él con sus temores y angustias. Rachel no quería sentir compasión por Di Angelo de modo que lo transformó en una auténtica admiración: Nico era mucho más fuerte de lo que parecía. No estaba segura si alguien más habría podido lidiar con el desamor y la soledad, con sus problemas y negación de sí mismo, durante todos esos años. Nico aún seguía luchando, se recordó, y era digno de admiración por su fortaleza.

—Este se convirtió en mi hogar, porque aquí estaba sola casi todo el tiempo… pero luego de vivir rodeada de falso cariño e interés, la soledad de convierte en un premio y el mejor hogar posible se limita a ti mismo. — Confesó, aferrándose a su brazo como si él fuera a escoltarla. — Está anocheciendo.

—Demos un paseo hasta que sea hora de cenar ¿Te quedarás, verdad?

Cuando el día llegaba a su fin, por lo general, Nico se iba con el sol. Eran escasas las ocasiones en las que estaba para cenar, o se quedaba hasta poco más tarde, pero esa tarde en especial decidió permanecer allí. No había prisas, no era como si tuviera un lugar al cual ansiara regresar. Rachel le sonrió, con algunos rizos que escapan de su trenza francesa, y él pensó que en verdad no quería irse.

Nico no supo identificar la razón de inmediato, pero algo lo llevó a ceder a aquella petición. En primer lugar, era nimia y no le traería complicaciones. Pero por otra parte, pensó, mientras cortaba la carne con los cubiertos luego de la ofrenda a los dioses, el rostro pecoso de Rachel sonriente le había imposibilitado la opción de negarse. Podría haber alegado que tenía cosas que hacer o que lo esperaban en el palacio de su padre, pero no lo había hecho. Estaba comiendo frente a Rachel con la fogata iluminando su melena rojiza acentuando sin necesidad los colores de la misma en cada rizo y ondulación.

Mientras ella conversaba sobre la deliciosa carne que les habían servido, él contempló sus ojos jade arder lentamente por el reflejo de las llamas y su piel sonrosarse.

¿Cómo había llegado él a esos extremos? Incapaz de negársele a una chica, comiendo con ella porque así lo había pedido, hablándole de sus carencias mientras el día moría. Entonces la muchacha tomó su mano por sobre la mesa y lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

— ¿Me estás escuchando, Nico? Si te aburro me callaré y ya. — Ella dijo, de buen humor.

Nico asintió aunque era mentira y rezó a los dioses por su protección porque se sentía indefenso. Que Eros lo amparase; no sólo le agradaba ella o le atraía, oh, no; él se estaba enamorando.

* * *

><p>Gracias por su comentarios a White-spirit-of-darkess, Lupita M, Guest (Por cierto, no veo pulseras rojas aunque todo el mundo parece hacerlo ¿Sos argentinao también? Digo, por el "tucu") Vivi007, amandacastellanos, readingaddict24, Guest (Ni idea de cómo abreviar Nico/ Rachel ¿Nichel? ¿Raco? ¿Ideas?)

Ojalá les guste, estoy muy feliz de la recibida que ha tenido la historia ¡No estoy loca por pensar que pueden terminar juntos! Soy una nena muy, muy feliz.


	11. Chapter 11

**Smiles**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Percy Jackson y los olímpicos no me pertenece, es de Rick Riordan.<em>

* * *

><p>Bien, ella se dijo, las cosas estaban raras. Para empezar, Nico se había ausentado más de una semana y eso no era normal desde hacía meses. Él nunca se iba por tanto tiempo sin darle al menos una razón o aviso. Marie, por su lado, no dejaba de mirarla y hacer comentarios ocasionales. La pelirroja le clavaba la mirada sin una palabra de por medio y ella abandonaba cualquier intención de sacarle información. Pero de una u otra forma, por el Campamento se rumoreaba que ambos estaba peleados ¡No era cierto, ellos habían estado muy bien hasta que él se fue! ¡Incluso se había quedado a cenar aunque su llegada inicial fue mañanera!<p>

La causa de su mal humor y preocupación estaba en los motivos de la ausencia. Quizá Nico tenía problemas en el Inframundo, o tuvo algún enfrentamiento con monstruos fuertes. Ella caminó por toda la habitación con la morena sin sacarle un ojo de encima. No quería llamarlo y molestarlo porque su mayor esperanza estaba en que, pedía, él estuviera resolviendo asuntos de Hades. Las horas pasaban y ya se cumplían nueve días sin noticias del italiano. Ella lo había decido, si no llegaba o le mandaba un maldito mensaje en la próxima hora ella le mandaría un mensaje iris. No le importaba quedar como una novia problemática o entrometida: ella estaba preocupada.

Marie la observó buscando algo en particular, algún indicio de una pelea que no presenció. Llevaba casi una quincena allí y ella nunca había visto al joven irse por un tiempo tan prolongado. Y viendo a Rachel, pensó, ella tampoco.

A lo mejor la pelea había sido fuerte, decían por el campamento. Algunas jóvenes maliciosas habían agregado que tal vez ella no lo dejaba satisfecho, y la insinuación tenía un claro sentido sexual. Otros le restaban importancia y expresaban que lo más probable era que él tuviera asuntos del Inframundo que no le permitían ir, pero no sabían explicar el mal humor de su oráculo.

Marie evitaba hacer comentarios por su única pelea con el oráculo, pero sabía que ésta podía ser fiera en una batalla aunque fuese verbal. No quería imaginar cómo podría ser una discusión entre esa oráculo aguerrida y el letal hijo de Hades. Oh, no, ella prefería no saberlo nunca. Cuando se cerraba la hora que la pelirroja se había impuesto a sí misma como límite, ella lanzó a Marie casi literalmente fuera de la cabaña.

—Voy a pintar y no te quiero cerca, esfúmate. — Espetó totalmente fastidiada.

Marie alzó las cejas, puesto que no esperaba ser abordada de esa manera. Rachel casi nunca la trataba mal, e incluso luego de su discusión ésta era estrictamente educada con ella. Dudó hacia dónde dirigirse, pero terminó por elegir los bellísimos campos de fresas.

Una vez que la morena estuvo fuera Rachel aseguró las puertas; la única persona que quería ver podía entrar sin necesidad de ellas de todas maneras. Luego fue al baño, donde se encerró, y preparó todo para enviar un mensaje iris. Antes de mandarlo de una vez, pensó, armaré un argumento. Le diría que le extrañaba su ausencia y que llamaba para ver si todo iba bien, se decidió. No quería atosigarlo, ni nada, pero ella necesitaba saber. Un manía adquirida por los años.

—Muéstrame a Nico Di Angelo. — Pidió, una vez realizada la ofrenda.

Cuando miró a través del reflejo, se encontró con un Nico de espaldas en un lugar que ella no reconocía. Era una amplia y desierta playa, con arena clara pero espesa y llena de pequeñas piedras esparcidas al azar por el arrullo del mar. A juzgar por el pullover que él vestía, Rachel dedujo, hacía más frío que allí. Ella lo llamó por su nombre y tuvo que dar un segundo intento antes de que éste volteara. Al verla Nico pareció entrar en conflicto.

—Sabes que si pasa algo puedes decírmelo, Nico, incluso si es sobre mí. — Fue su saludo.

Aunque no era el plan inicial, ella se dijo, estaba feliz de verlo sano y salvo descansando en una playa. Pero una parte de ella estaba muy enfadada porque mientras ella se moría de la preocupación y tenía que soportar todo tipo de rumores, él estaba de vacaciones en algún lugar bonito libre de ello. Un segundo antes de reprochárselo lo observó mejor y agradeció haber mantenido su boca cerrada porque él lucía como si una lucha interna sin descanso se librara dentro de él.

—Lamento no haberte avisado. — Logró decir, pero Rachel estaba de muy mal humor y eso se notaba en su rostro. — Debí haberlo hecho.

—Debiste, sí. Estaba muy preocupada y no te ponías en contacto conmigo. — Dijo, tratando de contener su enojo y severidad. — Ahora, dime, Nico ¿Qué te tiene mal? ¿En qué piensas que necesitas alejarte incluso de mí?

Nico titubeó y eso se vio reflejado en la imagen que recibía el oráculo. Rachel sintió sus ojos escocer, ella sabía que estaba enojada y a punto de llorar y patalear. Bajó la vista y luego regresó sus ojos a la figura de su novio.

— No es apropiado hablar a través de un mensaje Iris, iré a verte.

La muchacha quiso protestar y espetarle que no quería, que ya habían pasado nueve días y estaba furiosa con él. Pero quería verlo y apretó los labios fuertemente para que no le ganara el orgullo e iniciaran una discusión. Asintió, aún molesta, y lo miró firmemente a los ojos.

—Un poco tarde, pero ven. — No pudo evitar agregar sarcásticamente antes de que el mensaje se desvaneciera.

¿Nueve días y eso era todo lo que le decía en su primera llamada? Independientemente de eso, como la absurda joven que era, no pudo evitar acomodar los pliegues del vestido azul índigo sobre la rodilla que usaba y tratar de arreglarse el pelo a gran velocidad comprobándolo desde distintos ángulos. Luego se sintió estúpida y se sentó en los cojines a esperar. Estaba enojadísima y pronto pensó que aquellos almohadones representaban lo mejor de ellos de modo que se levantó y se sentó en la cama. No quería arruinar los bonitos recuerdos en ese lugar, ocupándolo mientras estaba furiosa aunque sonara absurdo.

El joven apareció luego de diez minutos con la frente transpirada y la apariencia de un atleta luego de una larga maratón. Él se limpió el sudor y luego caminó hasta ella, sentándose en el suelo enfrentados. Nico quería mirarla a los ojos y tratar de transmitirle sus pensamientos por medio de un cruce de miradas; pero ni siquiera en su nivel de empatía eso era posible.

—Corresponde que me disculpe por preocuparte. — Inició él. — Pero ya lo hice.

"No vendría mal una disculpa extra", pensó ella sin apartar los ojos.

— Pero necesitaba alejarme un tiempo para pensar, sin distracciones. — Nico se acomodó nerviosamente un mechón de cabello. — Y tú, Rachel, eres una enorme distracción.

Eso no debía ofenderla, pero cuando una mujer estaba enojada casi todo comentario posible puede convertirse en el peor insulto a oídos de ésta. Ella contuvo la respiración, absteniéndose de contestar y mandarlo a casa de su padre, apretando los labios firmemente. Nico conocía cada ademán suyo, y apreciaba el esfuerzo por contener su mal genio.

— Luego de muchos días de pensar, he llegado a una conclusión difícil de asimilar para mí.

Nico se levantó de su lugar y se paró frente a ella, inclinándose para estar a su altura y colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros femeninos antes de deslizarlos suavemente hasta la base de su cabeza donde ésta se unía con el cuello.

—He caminado por cada lugar en el cual permanecí, un departamento aquí en América, Italia, la casita de la que te hablé, el Inframundo y este campamento. — Enumeró, quedamente. — Y quizá sea una emoción del momento que se diluya con el tiempo, de modo que no prometo eternidad, pero llegué a una única afirmación al final, Rachel.

Ella estaba casi segura de que él iba a terminar con ella. Al menos había sido lindo, pensó, mientras había durado. Enojada como nunca, sintió las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos. Había tenido la dignidad de ir a decírselo en persona, era lo único que podía rescatar de la situación.

—Nico… yo… — Estaba tratando de decirle que entendía.

Incluso lo más bonito puede acabarse rápido, tanto como una estrella fugaz que arde intensamente antes de perecer. No quería oírselo decir.

—Nunca me he sentido tan en casa, como cuando estoy contigo. — Confesó, inquieto y abochornado. — Creo que… de esto es de lo que hablan los poetas. Yo, en verdad, creo que estoy enamorado.

Nico tragó lentamente, y sentía como si fuera en seco. La miró expectante a su respuesta ante tal revelación que a él mismo le había consternado durante días. Rachel lo observaba desde el colchón de la cama, y su rostro pasó por innumerables facetas antes de que pudiera emitir palabra. Y rompiendo cualquier tipo de atmosfera agradable, espetó:

— ¿Qué?

Ella se levantó y Nico se vio obligado a reincorporarse por la falta de espacio que había entre ambos. La pelirroja puso las manos en jarras y si antes parecía enojada, en ese momento estaba más allá del término iracunda. Para cualquiera fuera de la situación habría resultado un panorama cómico. Ella, menuda y flacucha, intimidando a un hombre hecho y derecho que le sacaba por lo menos una cabeza. Él conocía a varias semidiosas enojadas, y hasta ese momento Thalia se llevaba el premio a la más intimidante; pero Rachel le seguía muy de cerca a pesar de su falta de sangre divina.

— ¿Me estás jodiendo*, Di Angelo? — Farfulló, obligándolo a retroceder mientras avanzaba. — ¿Me has dejado aquí sola, preocupada, loca de ansiedad y luego vienes y me dices que me amas? ¡Por la madre que te trajo al mundo, imbécil! Pero si yo también te amo, energúmeno infernal, y no por eso me desaparezco del mapa por más de una semana sin dejar ni una miserable nota.

Ella lanzó sus manos al aire y siguió hablando, a veces apretando las palabras y otras tantas sacudiendo su cabello en medio del discurso. Para cuando ella sintió que todo estaba dicho, el enfado había mutado a través de las palabras en un sentimiento mucho más cálido que la albergó completamente mientras observaba a su novio quien estaba sin saber qué hacer. Él no lo había previsto de ese modo. Al final de todo, los gritos cambiaron a risas cuando ella lo tomó por el cuello del pullover y le estampó un beso.

—Ay, Nico, sólo espero que cuando me digas alguna otra cursilería, no necesites una semana de hacerte el muerto para tomar valor. — Se burló y le robó otro beso. — Porque ahí sí, de novios, juntados*, o casados ¡Te pido el divorcio!

Nico sonrió, él estaba confundido luego de las transformaciones de ella. Había pasado de enojada y seria, a furibunda y gritona, para terminar en risueña y bromista. La tercera vez que ella lo besó, él la tomó por la cintura y la apretó fuerte contra él, abrazándola y acariciando su cabello antes de profundizar el beso.

Podía haberla besado pocas veces, porque no estaba demasiado familiarizado con el contacto constante, pero con ella sentía la inclinación por besarla y conocerla a tientas. Nunca le había ocurrido desde que era un adolescente inquieto; ansiar tan firmemente besar y tocar a alguien. Él acomodó la cabeza en búsqueda de una posición más cómoda para besarla, y ella retrocedió un paso para ponerse de puntillas y dejar que sus manos se perdieran en su pelo oscuro.

Mientras él lamía su labio inferior, ella dudó puesto que él normalmente no lo hacía. De querer profundizar, Nico esperaba a que ella le cediera el camino para ello. Luego mordió su labio, succionando un poco y ella apretó su boca contra la suya. Era su forma de decir "ve despacio que aún soy nueva". Pero era una estudiante rápida y pronto adquirió la técnica.

Según las chicas de Afrodita besar era un arte, una ciencia y un placer. Rachel estaba profundamente de acuerdo.

Ella retrocedió otro poco y se dio contra los bordes de la cama, por lo que cansada de estar constantemente en puntas de pie, rodeó a su novio y lo empujó levemente hacia atrás. Entendiendo al vuelo, él se sentó y Rachel ocupó el espacio a su lado. El joven llevó una de sus manos hasta el cabello de ella tomándose el tiempo de llevarlo detrás de su oreja antes de darle suaves besos mariposa sobre los labios que a ella la hacían reír.

El divino paso de la pelea a la reconciliación.

Siguiendo el camino que el instinto les daba se besaron sin prisa y a capricho en un inicio. Rachel no recordaba ninguna sesión de besuqueo. Se habían besado, sí, pero un par de veces cuando se veían y nunca se habían besado tanto y tan seguidamente. Ella sentía sus labios hinchados por la succión y los leves mordiscos que él le daba. Entonces Rachel se decidió a probar algo a sabiendas que Di Angelo no se burlaría de ella.

Se separó de Nico para recuperar el aliento y se internó en la tercera carrera de sus labios unidos. Casi se arrodilló en la cama, con él inclinándose y afirmando su agarre en la cintura, antes de besarlo con ansias. Abrazó sus labios con los propios, lamiendo y besando con una sensualidad que apenas descubría y jalando sus labios con lentitud para abrirse paso entre ellos. Rachel lo exploró, como él hacía con ella, y por primera vez dejó sus manos rondar por él.

Acarició su cabello como siempre hacía, pero luego deslizó las manos con las palmas abiertas y los dedos tamborileando hasta sus hombros y luego a través de su pecho con lentitud. Bajó, subió y acarició con una inicial timidez que abandonó cuando él la sentó sobre su regazo a horcajadas y recorrió su espalda con las manos masculinas sin pudor. Primero por sobre su ropa, aunque el vestido estaba arremolinado en sus caderas. Nico acarició sus labios con los propios cortando el beso apasionado que Rachel reanudó como si nunca hubiera sido interrumpido.

El hijo de Hades soltó sus labios y envalentonado por las caricias de ella, besó su cuello dejando a sus dientes atormentarla sin morderla, y luego llegó a su clavícula que exploró sin queja alguna. Rachel dejó su cabeza reposar en el hombro de él mientras sus manos le tocaban la espalda sin recordar en qué momento las había metido por debajo de su pullover gris oscuro. No le importaba, no lo hizo hasta que él subió las manos desde sus caderas por los costados de su torso hasta acariciar tímidamente los lados de su busto. Ella suspiró y sus alientos se mezclaron mientras entreabrían los ojos en un contacto íntimo, sensual y cálido. Ella sentía la agitación de las caricias y él no había sido inmune a ellas. Rachel sintió una corriente de vergüenza y, al mismo tiempo, le sirvió de recordatorio. Estaba en un camino que aún no podía recorrer hasta el final.

Fue incómodo cuando se separó de él y le besó los parpados antes de bajarse, darle la espalda completamente abochornada, y estirar los pliegues del vestido escandalosamente subido.

—Yo… aún no puedo… — Balbuceó, acalorada. — Lo siento, me emocioné un poco.

Nico apareció por detrás, abrazándola por la espalda y Rachel se estremeció cuando él suspiró en su oído. Nunca antes se había estremecido con tanta fuerza; era como si quisiera dejarse caer entre sus brazos y abandonarse a su tacto ligero para despertar arremolinada entre sus dedos como un guerrero en la trinchera de los besos. Apretó los labios para contener un suspiro que quería dejar salir la tención de sus músculos nerviosos.

—Lo sé, lo siento. Yo también me emocioné. — Admitió y Rachel encontró una leve burla en su última afirmación. — Será mejor que me vaya, pronto será el toque de queda.

Ella se giró y le tomó de la muñeca aún con las mejillas rojas.

—Luego, cuando Apolo no me convierta en cenizas por ello. — Le prometió. — Y no vuelvas a desaparecerte así, o me encargaré de contratar a unos mestizos salvajes que te maten por mí.

Rachel y Nico comprendían aquello que la muchacha acababa de decir. La primera certeza que ella le dio, avergonzada por lo que implicaba, y lo último en búsqueda de desestimar la importancia de su propia declaración.

—Volveré mañana. — Prometió.

Cuando él se fue luego de un abrazo largo, Rachel lo despidió con una sonrisa. No fue sino hasta que se esfumó de su vista que miró sus palmas desnudas. Nunca había sido tan conciente del vacío de éstas, como si hubiera pasado toda su vida con el aire burlándose de sus manos frías, hasta que no las tuvo ocupadas con Nico. Jamás pensó en lo llenas de caricias para dar, y lo ansiosa por proveerlas que estaba, hasta ese día.

Era como si de repente entendiera muchas cosas demasiado rápido para asimilarlo. Y eso la asustaba: el poder del contacto y la calidez humana en ese breve momento en el cual sus alientos se entremezclaron mientras se miraban: era puro y sensual al mismo tiempo con sus bocas llamándose al tibio roce. Dioses, se sentía vacía.

¿Cómo era eso de la dependencia emocional…? Ah, sí. Amor.

* * *

><p>Gracias a Samanta Black, amicaricia10, Lupita M, Nyaruko - San, readingaddict24 y a white-spirit-of-darkness por sus constantes comentarios y apoyo.<p>

*** "¿Me estás jodiendo?"** Es una expresión muy argentina que usamos para darle incredulidad y fuerza a la pregunta. En un español estándar sería más o menos un** "¡Debes estar bromeando!"** o** "¿Estás jugando conmigo?"** Pero no me parecían adecuadas por la carencia de fuerza, es decir, la poca transmisión de enojo que me daba. En inglés se traduciría como **"Are you f,u,c,k,i,n,g kidding me?"** O algo similar.

Siempre trato de escribir en un español lo más estándar posible, sin regionalismos, pero a veces no sé cómo reemplazar las expresiones comunes para mí sin que pierda la esencia. Por cualquier problema o confusión, sugerencias también, estoy a un PM de distancia. Gracias.

Para los que creían que no iba a ver ni un mínimo de acción entre ambos. (?) Pues sí hay, pero cómo se desarrollará no lo escribí como normalmente se hace acá: no es asombrosamente rápido, ni muy lento. Porque la parte que más trabajo requiere en una relación, que es el lazo emocional, ya se fue creando y afianzando a lo largo de estos capítulos. De ahora en más procuraré centrarlo en el desarrollo de la misma, en todos sus aspectos. Ya escribí otros dos capítulos y comenzaré un tercero ahora. Lo que darían catorce. Actualizo diariamente mientras tenga escrito algo, de modo que tienen capítulo seguro hasta dentro de cuatro días.

No sé cuál será el largo del fanfiction ya que en un inicio no planeaba extenderlo más allá de doce capítulos, pero se me ha ido de las manos porque pensé que era necesario incluir un montón de cosas y no era posible en tan poco. Muchas gracias por su apoyo, que siempre me da ánimos para seguir escribiendo.

Les mando un abrazo y un beso enorme a todos.


	12. Chapter 12

**Smiles.**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Percy Jackson y los olímpicos no me pertenece, es de Rick Riordan.<em>

* * *

><p>Dos semanas faltaban para que su tiempo como oráculo se acabase, y Apolo había ido a verla de nuevo apareciendo en la cabaña mientras ella y Marie arreglaban un poco el lugar. Él se materializó como niebla ámbar y doraba bañada en el perfume masculino más delicioso que alguna vez había tenido el placer de percibir en algún momento de su vida. Marie estaba extasiada, y Rachel podía verlo. No parecía tener ojos para nadie más que para Apolo, y si algo sabía la pelirroja era que éste desestimaba a las mujeres que caían fácilmente por él. Sin cortejo y persecución no había diversión en el coqueteo para él.<p>

Tal vez por eso, conjeturó la mayor de las mortales, Apolo tenía tal apego por ella.

— ¡Hola, señoritas! ¿Cómo están mis mortales favoritas? — Preguntó, con galantería.

Rachel quería girar los ojos al ver como la morena casi se derretía, metafóricamente, por el Dios del Sol.

— ¡Joven Apolo, qué alegría verlo! Oh, muy, muy bien, como siempre que usted nos visita.

— Bien, supongo.

— ¿Por qué no puedes ser un poco más… expresiva, mi querida Rachel? — Apolo preguntó sin perder la sonrisa. — Como Marie, siempre tan entusiasta.

—Porque es casi medianoche, y estoy cansada ¿Los dioses no duermen?

—No, somos dioses, señorita.

Cuando Marie giró los ojos, tomándola por idiota, Rachel estuvo muy tentada a decirle a Apolo que la sacara de su vista de inmediato. Nico le decía que el motivo del choque entre sus personalidades de debía a la diferencia de nivel madurativo. Ella era muy madura y Marie apenas una niña. Sin embargo, mientras se agotaba el plazo, más posesiva y dueña del lugar se creía la chica. La mayor no veía llegar la fecha para poder tomar sus cosas, escupirle el bendito espíritu en la cara e irse a Italia de una buena vez. El dios pareció leer su mente puesto que le sonrió socarronamente y soltó a Marie para susurrarle al oído: "Sólo tienes que pedirlo, mi adorada Rachel."

—Son sólo otras dos semanas, Febo.

Marie parecía insultada con la forma con la que Dare se movía y comunicaba con el divino ser frente a ellas. Luego de muchos años lidiando con él, coqueto y arrebatador, incluso él perdía el encanto sobre ella en gran parte. Obviamente, siempre sería atractivo y feroz, pero ahora sabía controlarse y desviar sus pensamientos.

— Te tomó años, cariño. — Se pavoneó él y Marie no entendía.

— Acéptalo, dejaré de ser tu oráculo y nunca te dejé besarme. Ni una vez.

— ¿Ha intentado besarla, a ella? — Casi se ahogó la muchacha.

Marie contemplaba al Dios del sol como si toda su vida girase en torno a él y por ello le debía una adoración completa y una veneración eterna. Después de todo él había sido quien la arrancó de ese orfanato terrible y le mostró un mundo de maravillas y magia que siempre pudo ver pero nunca entender. Apolo, dios entre dioses para ella, era lo más importante y no le importaba dedicar su vida y alma a él y sus deseos. Por lo tanto, el hecho de que Rachel lo hubiera rechazado reiteradamente como suponía era todo un insulto. Una completa falta de respeto hacia su benevolente Dios.

—Aún podrías cambiar de opinión. — Sugirió el Dios.

Rachel comprendió al instante que no se refería al beso, sino a su vida como recipiente del espíritu de Delfos. Ella le sonrió, aunque por dentro quería gritarle que era un estúpido por dar tan sugerencia frente a la nueva oráculo en entrenamiento, sobre todo porque podía herirla mucho según su adoración por él. Apolo estaba comportándose como un patán.

—No, gracias. — Bufó.

— ¿Quieres dar un paseo nocturno, Marie? Vamos a mi cabaña.

Marie se colgó de su brazo con los ojos brillantes, emocionada por la idea de compartir más tiempo con Apolo, y Rachel se sintió una basura cuando antes de salir de la habitación Apolo se giró para guiñarle un ojo. Se sentía como la amante, aunque en términos reales ella era _la chica de Apolo_. Giró los ojos, nada contenta y apagó las luces antes de meterse en la cama. Confiaba en que Apolo traería sana y salva a Marie.

A la mañana Rachel se despertó tarde, casi a las diez, y se había perdido el desayuno. Marie dormía sin molestias en la cama de hierro que le habían construido y la pelirroja estaba contenta de que el su protector la dejara entera en la cabaña. A veces se preguntaba cómo era posible que un Dios tratara de seducir a su virginal protegida, procurando embelesarlas y llevarlas por el mal camino.

— Es inevitable que me enamore de algunas de mis oráculos, Rachel. — Dijo éste, interrumpiendo el lento despertar de la joven. — Tienen todo lo que quiero en una mortal, o una diosa: son agradables, artistas, valerosas y sobre todo bellas.

La muchacha ni siquiera intentó arreglarse el cabello ni nada semejante; Apolo literalmente la había visto bañada en pintura y lodo y nada podía ser peor que eso. Ella se bajó de la cama y tembló ante el contacto de sus pies descalzos contra el suelo frío. El Dios calentó la habitación hasta que parecía un templado día de verano y le enseñó una de sus sonrisas preciosas dignas de un comercial odontológico.

— Ayer fuiste grosero con Marie, deberías tratarla mejor. — Ella le reprendió suavemente. — Ella será tu nuevo oráculo, Apolo.

— Cariño, Rachel, me costará siglos encontrar a otra como tú. — Cambió el tema. — ¿Qué tal si prometo recitarte haikus en sueños, ah? Tentador, obviamente.

La muchacha rió y caminó hasta el Dios aún vestida en un pijama viejo y manchado de pintura acrílica.

— Mucho, pero la respuesta sigue siendo no.

— Marie te disgusta, me dijo que eres severa con ella.

— Me disgusta, miro tus gustos para las oráculos y me siento insoportable. Justo como ella.

Apolo giró a su alrededor, acomodándose el cabello rubio galantemente logrando que su protegida sonriera abiertamente aunque trataba de mostrarse seria con él. Al final, él le abrazó y zarandeó en algo que parecía un baile elegante pero sin música.

— ¿Has venido a decirme algo, no? Conversamos ayer, en sueños.

— Hoy darás la que será tu última profecía, puesto que al mediodía Quirón asignará una búsqueda.

— ¿Búsqueda de qué? — Cuestionó, curiosa.

—Uno de los espejos favoritos de Afrodita que muestra los sentimientos verdaderos de la persona que refleja; incluso aquellos que tratan de ocultar.

— ¿Cómo los muestra? ¿En el reflejo?

—El reflejo habla, mejor dicho. Como una cinta de video.

Ella se preguntó si Afrodita no podía ir por él, Apolo respondió que lo había perdido en Washington y había peleado con Ares allí, por lo que no quería regresar por un tiempo; toda enfurruñada. Era difícil intentar imaginar a la preciosa y jovial Diosa del Amor enfurruñada en medio de sus tules rosados y sus corazones rotos.

— Mi última profecía. — Dijo.

— Y lleva a Marie. — Ordenó, tocándole la cara. — Desde que te besuqueas con Di Angelo siempre tienes la boca rosada.

Ella riñó al Dios por los comentarios fuera de lugar, pero éste se desapareció prometiendo regresar para hacer él mismo el intercambio de oráculo ya que tendría un último regalo para ella; como un obsequio de despedida. Rachel lo saludó de mejor ánimo cuando él se fue y luego decidió dejar dormir a Marie hasta el mediodía, no quería saber a qué hora el desconsiderado Dios que no duerme la había traído a descansar.

Quirón había conversado con ella la tarde anterior y le había dicho que ella podría entrar siempre y cuando fuera acompañada por un mestizo y el Señor D diera el visto bueno. Gracias a los Dioses, pensaba, Dionisio se llevaba bien con ella luego de haberle enseñado a jugar a las damas. Por otra parte, había advertido Quirón, el permiso duraba solo un día debido a que era para emergencias. Lo cual significaba solo visitas cortas.

Vestida y limpia luego de una ducha caliente, fue hasta la cocina a buscar alimento debido a que su estomago dolía por hambre. Era curioso como pasaba el tiempo. Meses atrás veía la pausa permanente de sus deberes como oráculo muy lejana, pero estaba a pocos días de cumplirse el plazo y ella finalmente abandonaría el campamento y a todos los jóvenes. Aquellos días recorría el campamento y se detenía a conversar con quien tuviera tiempo para ello, porque sabía que sería muy raro encontrarlos fuera de allí una vez que ya no tuviera un rol que cumplir.

Marie estaría allí para ellos, y esperaba que la estupidez se le quitara con el correr de los años, porque tenía muchos por delante. Luego de comer repitió su típico paseo antes del almuerzo, durante el cual comió poco debido a su ingesta tardía del desayuno. Una vez devoradas sus dos manzanas y un racimo de deliciosas uvas verdes Quirón se irguió frente a todos los campistas.

"Y aquí vamos de nuevo." Pensó ella, comiendo la última uva.

— ¡Campistas, ha llegado una petición para una búsqueda! — Él exclamó y todos los campistas gritaron de júbilo.

Todos querían demostrar su valía, porque en tiempos de paz todas las búsquedas eran tonterías, pensó la joven pelirroja. Durante años anteriores, cada vez que se anunciaba una búsqueda todos se miraban entre sí, entre temerosos y ansiosos. Pero aquello había acabado y Rachel no podía sino tratar de comprender la falta de experiencia de todos ellos. La gran mayoría nunca había ido a una búsqueda, pero la última que habían dado, tres años atrás, había acabado con una única sobreviviente.

Rachel nunca olvidaría el rostro de esa niña, hija de Iris, llorando desconsoladamente y lanzándole la culpa.

"_Nos diste una profecía maldita 'perecerán las flores invernales y muros caerán atormentando la luz' ¡Una hija de Deméter que murió congelada y un hijo de Apolo, aplastado por un edificio ¡Tú nos maldijiste, oráculo asesina!"_

Rachel jamás había olvidado la expresión de furia de aquella joven de apenas doce años, aún apretaba los ojos fuertemente cuando lo recordaba. Era consciente sobre el destino escrito e inalterable pero a la hora de apuntar a un culpable, todos se volvían contra ella. Por eso odiaba dar profecías. Una vez que los ánimos se calmaron Quirón seleccionó a los semidioses que irían en la búsqueda del espejo de Afrodita, que no quería ir a recogerlo por capricho y mandaba a morir semidioses por él, de ser necesario.

¿Cuán egoístas podían ser las deidades griegas?

Al final acudieron Sam Thompson, delegado de la cabaña Apolo, Esmeralda Gonzales de Hefesto y Harry Butter hijo del dios de la guerra. Los tres caminaron detrás de Quirón siguiéndole hasta el salón de conferencias. Cerrando la fila iban Rachel y Marie, que miraba todo concentrada y procurando no perder detalle. Era la primera vez que veía la asignación de una búsqueda y ansiaba saber cómo brotaban las profecías.

Una vez las puertas cerradas y todos acomodados, Quirón les explicó la misión. Debían recuperar el antiguo espejo de Afrodita capaz de develar lo profundo del sentimiento humano, y que podía enloquecer a un mortal débil de mente. El centauro lo hacía lucir importante y arriesgado, aunque Rachel sabía que era puro capricho de la diosa. Estaba nerviosa como cada vez que tenía que dar una sentencia, pero cuando el líder del grupo, Sam, le preguntó por ello el espíritu de Delfos contestó en su lugar. Marie contempló como todo el cuerpo de Rachel temblaba y un humo verde nebuloso salía de su boca y sus ojos brillaban con el mismo color. La voz que brotaba de ella no usaba su boca para hablar, y el tono ronco y sedoso demostraba su antigüedad. Escuchó, como todos, atentamente.

"_El fuego quemará en trémula espuma,_

_la sed torturará en el palacio de niebla._

_En la tinaja se esconde la clave,_

_ni el arma ni el sol responderán._

_Al final cinco nacerán de tres._

_Uno la lógica debe guardar."_

Marie fue rápida al agarrar a Rachel antes de que ella se desplomara sobre el suelo. Como siempre, no recordaba nada de lo que había dicho y esperaba no haber usado las palabras morir, perecer, o extinguir. A juzgar por las caras serias de todos, lo que hubiera dicho no debía ser bueno. Como una estudiante obediente, Marie repitió la profecía sin ningún error y a la pelirroja se puso pálida como una vela.

¿Al final cinco nacerán de tres? Los tres jóvenes comenzaron a barajar las posibilidades, ninguna demasiado favorable. Las primeras dos frases no guardaban nada bueno en lo absoluto y ella lo sabía. Marie observó el rostro de desconsuelo de la mayor y sintió, por primera vez, la presión de decidir el destino de otros. Luego observó las reacciones de los campistas, y comprendió el poder que tendría.

Antes de que Rachel se fuera les tomó las manos, los besó en las mejillas y les deseó suerte.

— Regresen antes de que me vaya, prometo que habrá fiesta. — Les dijo, guiñándoles un ojo.

Marie entendió en ese momento que Rachel fingía eterna felicidad y buen carácter, satisfecha con lo que hacía. Luego, cuando la joven Dare se giró a mirarla, la sonrisa fue completamente honesta.

— Vámonos, los chicos tienen que prepararse.

Ambas salieron de la casa grande y en silencio Marie siguió a la que era su modelo a seguir mientras ésta la guiaba por todo el campamento. Atravesaron casi todas las instalaciones hasta internarse en la espesura del bosque.

— ¿Lo entiendes, no es así? — Consultó Rachel. — En tres semanas está será tu responsabilidad.

— ¿A qué te refieres? Siempre supe que daría profecías.

Las favorecidas de Apolo intercambiaron una profunda mirada antes de que la mayor se acercara y para la sorpresa de la morena, la abrazó con fuerza y suspiró en su oído. Marie no comprendía el motivo de dicho acto, aunque en el fondo no quería admitirlo. Acababa de ver la carga emocional que tendría que soportar pronto, y Rachel estaba allí dándole apoyo con anticipación.

— Una vez que me vaya, no podré volver para aconsejarte a cada rato o asumir ninguna clase de responsabilidad en tu lugar. — Le confirmó. — Ahora lo sabes, Marie. Nadie responderá por ti.

Sin dar más explicaciones la pelirroja se encaminó de regreso al campamento, sintiéndose ofuscada. Marie, por el contrario, se quedó allí e incluso tomó asiento entre las ramas de un árbol frondoso. Estaba decidida, y Rachel no la intimidaría. Ella serviría a Apolo y sería el mejor oráculo que pudiera pedir.

Sólo tenía que esperar a que Rachel se fuera de una buena vez.

Lo único que no entendía era que Rachel trataba de mostrarle lo peor de ser un oráculo, procurando quitarle ese manto cegador que Apolo había pintado a su alrededor. Muchos años más tarde Marie se daría cuenta, pero entonces era una niña engreída y soberbia locamente enamorada de un Dios.

Rachel no podía sino sentir pena por ella.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a Nyaruko - San, amicaricia10, amandacastellanos y readingaddict24.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**Smiles**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Percy Jackson y los olímpicos no me pertenece, es de Rick Riordan.<em>

* * *

><p>Rachel se acurrucó contra los almohadones, cubierta por una frazada ligera de lino que había teñido de varios colores de matiz azulado. Marie había levantado las cejas, incrédula, y había espetado que era una manta hippie y ella era demasiado "chic" para usar algo similar. A la mayor no le había importado en lo más mínimo, mucho menos cuando la morena alzó sus cosas y expresó que pasaría una temporada en la cabina de Afrodita. Rachel supuso que significaba "hasta que te vayas".<p>

De nuevo tenía la cabaña para ella sola, se regocijaba la pelirroja. Tenía un termo lleno de chocolate caliente y una bolsa de dulces que había tomado de la cocina. Echada frente al televisor, viendo un maratón de películas de 'Mi pobre angelito'. Le quedaban tres días, y eso la hacía sentir muy extraña. Las navidades se aproximaban rápidamente y ella debía partir el día siguiente al solsticio de invierno.

Tres días, y ella estaba pasando el rato sola, desparramada en el suelo, comiendo dulces y bebiendo chocolate caliente. No podía pensar en una mejor forma, después de todo. Ella ya había conversado con todas aquellas personas que, a su modo de ver, merecían una despedida particular. Además, pensó, era tarde en la noche ¿Con quién iría a conversar?

Y, como si con el pensamiento lo llamase, Nico apareció frente a ella envuelto en ropa oscura. La nieve se arremolinaba en sus hombros, con las botas húmedas y el cabello enmarañado por el viento. Por lo general en el campamento siempre había buen clima y dentro no tenían que preocuparse por el cambio de estación, pero una semana antes de Navidad ella supuso que fuera no debía haber tan buen tiempo como el que ella gozaba.

— Ni pienses que me levantaré. — Le advirtió, estirándose en el suelo. — Estoy muy cómoda, y tú también lo estarás en cuanto te quites eso.

Di Angelo bajó el cierre de su campera de aviador y la dobló antes de dejarla en la cama. Rachel se sentía como una bestia desorganizada cada vez que lo veía hacer eso ya que ella podía ser, y era normalmente, muy desordenada y descuidada con su ropa. Nico se deshizo de su pullover y luego de otra prenda más antes de quedar con una remera verde oscuro. Luego se sentó en la cama y desabrochó sus botas para quitarse las medias de lana que tenía debajo y finalmente echarse en el suelo.

Era agradable ir al campamento a gozar del clima cuando fuera había una tormenta de nieve terrible. Él dejó caer sobre el regazo femenino una película dentro de su respectivo estuche. El rostro de la joven se iluminó y le dio un beso alegre en la mejilla antes de abrirlo. Tenía una película italiana de la que había oído hablar mucho por las chicas de Afrodita. Ellas habían invadido su cabaña en busca de Marie, y aunque normalmente le agradaban, necesitaba su espacio lejos del chisme.

Lo único que se le había ocurrido como tema de conversación, habían sido las películas románticas luego de que una de ellas comentara sobre una triste película francesa llamada "Amour"*. Y de allí, finalmente, habían derivado a los libros y las películas basadas en estos. Entonces una de ellas, la más amable y dulce, tomó uno de los suyos y se lo prestó prometiendo una bella historia de amor en Italia.

Ya lo había terminado y le había pedido a Nico tímidamente si podía conseguirle la película. "Tres metros sobre el cielo"*, le había dicho y él aceptó buscarla para ella.

— ¿Te costó encontrarla? — Preguntó.

— No mucho, pero la versión italiana es escasa. Han hecho muchas. — Respondió, pasándose la mano por el cabello. — ¿Quieres verla ahora?

— No, a ti no te gustan las películas románticas y vas a aburrirte. — Se encogió de hombros. — A cambio… bueno, conversemos.

Rachel destapó el termo con chocolate caliente y le sirvió un poco a Nico, quien tenía aún la piel helada por la ventisca. Él lo aceptó agradecido y dio largos tragos antes de suspirar de gozo. La joven se apoyó en los almohadones y trató de imaginar a su novio de niño bebiendo chocolate en el invierno mientras esperaba ansioso la llegada de los regalos de Navidad. No podía hacerlo. Quería visualizarlo saltando por allí, riendo, contento con algún obsequio en particular pero mientras lo veía serio y adulto, le costaba.

— ¿Cómo eras de niño? — Preguntó.

Nico volvió sus ojos ébano hacia ella, quien lo observaba con curiosidad.

— Más moreno. — Rachel rió.

— ¡No me refería a eso!

— ¿En qué sentido, entonces?

La muchacha lo pensó un instante, no podía explicarlo con una única palabra, de modo que decidió tomar la iniciativa y mostrarle lo que quería saber.

—Por ejemplo, cuando yo era pequeña odiaba Navidad. — Confesó. — Porque significaba ir a esas ridículas fiestas de adultos, metida en un incómodo vestidito de fiesta y desvelarme aburrida porque los otros niños caprichosos no me querían cerca desde que golpeé a uno de ellos por jalarme el pelo.

« Una vez para una fiesta mi madre me colocó un vestido corto al cual me prohibió manchar porque era blanco y debía comportarme como una niña buena. Durante la fiesta, me aburría mucho, así que decidí salir a dar una vuelta cuando mis padres no miraban. En una de esas fiestas fue la primera vez, con seis años o algo así, que vi un monstruo. Bueno, no un monstruo, era una arpía. Yo estaba sentada en una fuente cuando se acercó a mí y, del susto, me caí dentro. Mis padres me castigaron por la vergüenza que les hice pasar y por mentir cuando dije que había visto a una mujer fea y alada. Las Navidades comenzaron a gustarme desde que decidí pasarlas aquí.

Cuando terminó el relato hizo un gesto hacia Nico y éste hizo una mueca. No se le ocurría nada en particular para contar, pero tomó el tema de las Navidades y buscó un recuerdo bueno. Había descubierto que gran parte de sus recuerdos de la infancia se habían perdido y acudió a su padre por soluciones. Hades le había dicho que muchos recuerdos habían sido borrados en busca de su felicidad, pero él insistió en quererlos de vuelta. Cuando los tuvo él comprendió muchas cosas sobre el Dios de la muerte. Decidió compartir uno de ellos con su novia.

— Yo soy italiano y mi hermana estadounidense, de nacimiento. Esto se debe a que durante el primer embarazo de mi madre, mi abuelo lo tomó como una tontería de la adolescencia y aunque no lo dejó pasar, fue incapaz de abandonarla. Pero cuando mi madre, apenas un año y poco más después, quedó encinta de nuevo, él la echó y devolvió a Italia. — Le dijo, cerrando los ojos. — Mis años más felices fueron allí, en mi primera infancia. Debido a que mi padre devolvió mis recuerdos hasta hace poco, puedo recordarlo todo con claridad.

« Navidad en Italia es un acontecimiento sobre todo religioso, pero como mi madre nació bajo la religión católica descubrir luego que los dioses griegos existían era toda una revelación. A pesar de eso, celebramos la Navidad como un día de unión. Yo la esperaba ansioso, pero por una razón distinta. Cada Navidad, mi padre pasaba el día entero con nosotros; traía regalos increíbles y mi madre parecía brillar de la felicidad. Cuando tenía cuatro años, como siempre, él fue y trajo regalos: a Bianca muñecas de porcelana cuyo color y largo de cabello cambiaba a su gusto, y a mí esa campera.*

— Espera ¡Pero si esa campera es inmensa para un niño de cuatro años! — Rachel detuvo el relato.

—A eso me refería con regalos increíbles; la chaqueta crece conmigo. — Sonrió, como si hubiera esperado ver su sorpresa.

No era para menos, Rachel nunca había escuchado algo como tal. Sabía que Calypso hacía ropa para Leo, quien podía estallar en llamas, y ésta no se quemaba en lo absoluto. Pero de ahí a una prenda mágica que crecía contigo, había una enorme diferencia.

— ¿Hades los visitaba mucho?

No era usual. Los padres y madres divinos por lo general concebían a sus niños y los dejaban en manos de los mortales sin muchas vueltas. Así era con todos. A veces los visitaban y muy rara vez les daban obsequios, y Nico le contaba que Hades era, más o menos, el padre divino ideal. No podía imaginar que de entre todos los dioses olímpicos él fuese lo más cercano al padre cariñoso que pensaba ninguno de ellos era.

El joven pareció darse cuenta de su inminente confusión y asintió lentamente, dándole tiempo para asimilar todo lo que ello significaba.

— Él… bueno, creo que mi padre realmente amaba a mi madre. Es muy inusual que un Dios tenga dos niños con una mortal. — Comentó y su novia asintió.

— Con Thalia y Jason es un tema parte, porque fueron concebidos por el mismo dios, pero en formas diferentes; Zeus y Júpiter. — Di Angelo asintió.

— Ahora comprendo porque Hades borró gran parte de nuestros recuerdos; borró su presencia de nuestras mentes. Si no sabíamos de él, no sufriríamos.

— Hades de entre todos… creo que lo han juzgado mal durante milenios. Me parece un gran Dios, y yo que pensaba que Apolo era un buen padre. — Se rió.

Ambos siguieron intercambiando historias sobre sus infancias. Rachel comentó sobre una vez que ella pintó un centauro en una granja a los ocho. Sus padres la habían enviado a un taller de arte y pintura en una pequeña villa de descanso rural gracias a su insistencia. Cuando su instructora vio el retrato la reprobaron en la actividad debido a que la tarea del cursillo era pintar algo del paisaje. Confusa, ella señaló al centauro y la profesora se enfadó. Era sólo un caballo, decía ella y Rachel se había enojado y le preguntó si era ciega: ¡Era un bicho raro con medio cuerpo de hombre y medio cuerpo de caballo! ¡Incluso la había saludado! Eso le había valido ser devuelta a casa del curso de pintura en el campo.

Nico le contó, con menos efectos de sonido en su relato de los cuales Rachel hacía uso, sobre una vez que se había perdido en Venecia, donde vivían hasta que él tuvo ocho años. Había sido aterrador pues apenas comenzaba la escuela y su madre tardó horas en convencerlo de volver al día siguiente a clases.

— ¿Y cómo aprendiste a hablar inglés tan bien? — Rachel consultó, comiendo un postre.

Últimamente comía muchos, se dijo, y quizá debería comenzar a preocuparse por su azúcar en sangre si no abandonaba el mal hábito del consumo excesivo de azucares.

— Mi abuelo trabajaba como embajador en Estados Unidos, y mi madre creció hablando ambos idiomas. Ella utilizaba un sistema en casa; hasta las cuatro de la tarde se hablaba italiano, y luego inglés. Cuando era pequeño me confundía porque a veces no diferenciaba bien ambos idiomas.

_«__"I want acqua"*,_ por ejemplo. En casa me entendían, pero cuando fui a la escuela comprendí que no todos hablaban esa mezcla rara de inglés e italiano.

— Debía ser un dolor de cabeza, cuando eras niño.

— Un verdadero martirio. — Bromeó.

Las anécdotas que llenaron la noche hasta el amanecer fueron varias. La pelirroja le contó sobre su secundaria, la estúpida academia para señoritas a la cual sus padres le pedían ir, las clases de etiqueta y demás cosas que le enseñaban allí. Hizo un par de pobres intentos de hablar italiano que a Nico le dieron gracia y vergüenza ajena, mientras hablaba de todo lo que comería cuando fuesen allí.

—Por cierto, Rachel. — La interrumpió él. — ¿Cuánto tiempo planeas quedarte allá?

—Quedarnos. — Corrigió. — ¿Quedarnos, cierto?

El leve matiz de pánico que corrió por su voz le hizo saber, de inmediato, que ella no se podía imaginar allí sola sin su ayuda. Nico asintió, porque lo consideraba obvio.

—No lo sé, depende cuán bien lo pasemos allí y si hay o no muchas cosas para hacer. Como vacaciones del mundo griego, vamos a Italia.

— Piénsalo en el mundo real; necesitaremos lugar donde quedarnos porque dudo que quieras ir a dormir al Inframundo, comida, necesitas ropa de abrigo, por supuesto y…

— ¿Cuál es mi apellido, Nico? — Preguntó, cortando su enumeración. — Tengo una de esas tarjetas sin límite, mis padres no me la cortaron nunca. Le pedí a Percy revisarlo hace meses.

— Y yo la del Casino Loto, funciona allá. Pero me refiero a que, si vas a alquilar algo… bueno, técnicamente no es conveniente que yo firme nada.

— ¿Técnicamente, por qué?

— Técnicamente tengo poco más de setenta años.

—Oh, claro. Olvido eso a veces. — Se encogió de hombros. — Eres el ancianito con la mejor piel que he visto, pásame el nombre de tu dermatólogo.

— Muy graciosa. — Ironizó. — Lo dice la eterna quinceañera.

Rachel estiró los labios de forma graciosa en un mohín que realizaba cuando no tenía una réplica inteligente para dar. Era cierto, ella seguía viéndose como una niña de quince años y entonces fue cuando comprendió a qué apuntaba Nico cuando se refería a plantarse las cosas dentro del marco del mundo real. No era tan fácil luego de haberse habituado al mundo griego loco lleno de aventuras a dos pasos de la muerte.

—Oh… cierto, soy una adolescente. — Dijo.

—A eso iba. — Suspiró — ¿Cómo podríamos alquilar algo, o registrarnos en un hotel tan siquiera, si ninguno de los dos se ve cómo debe? Llamarían a la policía porque creerán que robé a una niña estadounidense de su hogar y asesiné a un anciano para tomar su identidad.

— Oh, vamos. — Rachel giró los ojos.

—Rachel.

—Si vamos de hotel en hotel, no habrán problemas. — Aseguró.

—Necesitan un nombre, y un documento para confirmar.

Rachel gimió, dándose cuenta de que su viaje a Italia se iba por el desagüe. Se centró en cómo pasar por encima de los controles y las autoridades. Se miró en el espejo de la habitación, sentada junto a Nico. No había estado bromeando, realmente se veía como si él pudiera haberla secuestrado. Para empezar él ya poseía esa aura de misterio y peligrosidad con estilo un poco punk, el típico chico malo, y físicamente parecía llevarle casi diez años. Si ellos aparecían en un hotel en ese momento, el recepcionista pensaría que Nico quizá tenía un tipo de fetichismo por las lolitas. Ella, con sus pequeños shorts de pijama rosado y su blusita con margaritas estampadas. Oh, muy adulto.

— Mierda. — Gruñó. — Ni maquillada, con tacones y ropa formal aparentaría una veintena, mucho menos veintisiete años.

Ella volvió a contemplarse en el espejo, esta vez con los ojos de Nico también fijos en el reflejo. Ellos se observaron a través del mismo y Nico se acercó a ella por detrás, aún mirándole a los ojos en el cristal del espejo. Tan cerca, pensó ella, la diferencia era notable. Nico parecía mayor de lo que ella creía que era; tenía el pelo más corto gracias a su intervención y la barba comenzaba a crecerle de nuevo en las mejillas. Los ojos oscuros y el semblante serio contribuían a que le asignara más años de los que tenía por las experiencias reflejadas en ellos. Entonces una idea atravesó su mente.

— ¿Tú no tienes veintidós?

Nico alzó una ceja.

—Cumpliré veinticuatro en Enero.

—Ah.

Él puso una mano en su cabeza y la despeinó un poco, Rachel odió el gesto sencillamente porque le recordaba la enorme diferencia de edad entre sus cuerpos. Parecía un error ponerlos juntos en un mismo cuadro, y de seguro chocaban a la vista cuando iban a algún sitio juntos. Casi nunca de la mano, pensó, porque le parecía vergonzoso hacerlo en el campamento donde todos los veían y comentaban de ello en las comidas.

—Pensaba que aún tenías veintidós. — Ella dijo, avergonzada. — Bueno, en parte es mejor.

—Tengo veintitrés. — Repuso, restándole importancia. — ¿Y por qué sería mejor?

— Te llevaría entonces sólo tres años. Aunque considerando las circunstancias especiales, no creo que importe.

— No lo hace.

— Oye… Nico.

— ¿Ajá?

— ¿No tienes un fetiche con las lolitas, no?

—Soy bisexual, pero hasta ahí llego.

Rachel estalló en risas ante la mueca que su novio había hecho ante la pregunta, como si no fuera la primera vez que lo hicieran y le causara un enorme fastidio tener que responder. Quizá fuera así, ya que ese era uno de los múltiples rumores que había sobre ellos. Nico salía con ella, supuestamente, porque tenía un gusto raro por las lolitas. Adolescentes jóvenes con apariencia aniñada sin mucho busto y muy delgadas. Tal como era ella.

— Iba en broma, hombre. — Se burló.

— Pero sigue siendo un problema. — Masculló Nico. — Lo he pesando algún tiempo y no encuentro una solución.

— Siempre podemos usar la niebla… si supiéramos cómo, vaya, Hazel sabría pero no tenemos su habilidad. — Dijo.

Luego de un momento de silencio en el cual ambos procuraron la búsqueda por una solución, la falta de sonido terminó cuando Rachel pareció solucionarlo todo con un solo nombre:

— ¡Katie Gardner!

— ¿La hija de Deméter? — Nico la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

—No, ella no, pero es la conexión. Ella nos dará documentos falsos y quizá hasta pasaportes.

— No me parece prudente, y no comprendo. — La paró. — ¿Cómo podría ella ayudarte en eso?

La sonrisa de Rachel se ensanchó como lo hacía cada vez que sabía algo que él no, entonces se volteó y lo besó rápidamente aún con la sonrisa pícara en los labios.

— ¿Sabes cuál es el apellido de casada de Katie? — Preguntó, riendo.

— Obviamente, no.

—Stoll, mi querido Nico. Katie Stoll.— Dijo, llena de dicha ante una solución — Y si alguien en este condenado mundo puede conseguirnos documentos falsos de excelente calidad, es Travis.

* * *

><p>Gracias a Readingaddict24 por su comentario.<p>

Y ahora las notas de autor:

**Amour* **Es una película, como dije, de origen francés. Muy real y triste. Se trata del auténtico amor, cuando los enamorados en su vejez comienzan a afrontar la pérdida del ser amado… y lo más triste de todo es el proceso. Es tan bella que la recomiendo, y tan triste que no estoy segura de que alguien sensible deba verla. Para alguien, como yo, que ha cuidado a sus abuelos hasta que éstos mueren tiene un sentido especial. Están advertidos: si la ven, llorarán.

"**Tres metros sobre el cielo"*** Estoy segura de que han oído de ella. Es un libro muy bueno, y se han hecho varias películas sobre él. La más conocida, al menos entre los hispanohablantes, es la española. Pero en mi humilde opinión la versión original, la italiana, es mucho más realista y bella. Para comenzar, porque los actores parecen tener la edad adecuada y porque es menos pornográfica. Así de simple. Además de ser más fiel al libro desde mi visión.

**Sobre la vida de Nico* ** Debido a que no se dice mucho de ésta, he preferido llenar los huecos vacíos. Si hay algo que ustedes crean que no encaja, o no es correcto, como siempre, estoy abierta a las correcciones. Creo que Hades debía estar muy involucrado con su familia mortal ya que él no tiene hijos divinos y es sumamente inusual que tenga dos niños con una misma mujer. Es obvio que al menos debía visitar a Bianca, considerando el nacimiento posterior de Nico. No sé cómo lo verán ustedes.

"**I want aqcua"*** Es una mezcla de inglés e italiano. 'I want water' (Quiero agua) y "vuole l'acqua" con la misma traducción. Suele pasar con niños que aprenden desde pequeños más de un idioma: y esto viene de una anécdota propia.


	14. Chapter 14

**Smiles**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Percy Jackson y los olímpicos no me pertenece, es de Rick Riordan.<em>

* * *

><p>La noche del solsticio de invierno, día previo a la finalización de sus deberes como oráculo, Rachel se encontró con la fiesta más explosiva que había visto en años. Estaba a la altura del festejo posterior a la guerra contra los titanes. Cuando los semidioses querían festejar algo, como una fiesta de despedida, ésta terminaba siendo un auténtico jolgorio. Con todas las letras. Los campistas de Deméter y Afrodita se habían encargado de la decoración: en un espacio libre habían tejido una carpa de ramas y flores que cubrían el gran comedor donde las mesas se habían acomodado para dejar espacio a una pista de baile.<p>

Los hijos de Hefesto en compañía con los niños de Hécate e Iris se habían hecho responsables de la iluminación. Parecía un juego de luces, niebla y cristales de alta gama entretejidos. Cada uno de ellos reflejaba y emitía luces de múltiples colores e intensidades que variaban de acuerdo a la música que sonaba. Ésta última estaba a cargo de los descendientes de Apolo, quienes habían hecho un excelente trabajo si le preguntaban.

Las mesas estaban llenas de gente, y muchos campistas adultos habían regresado de sus vidas fuera del Campamento Mestizo sólo para despedirla. La comida iba y venía, la bebida abundaba y para aquellos mayores de edad el alcohol estaba permitido. Pero no hizo falta, pensó Rachel, cuando vio el néctar fluir al mezclarse con otras bebidas. El efecto era como el energizante con alcohol.

Rachel los miró a todos en un momento de calma en medio de la fiesta, la gente riendo divertida y bailando aunque no fueran buenos en ello. Estaba feliz, porque aunque muchos de los presentes no estuvieran conmovidos por su despedida, allí había gente que la apreciaba ¿Cuántos de aquellos semidioses no habían viajado millas y millas para esa noche de desvelo y fiesta? ¿Cuántos no la habían defendido en un ataque? ¿A cuántos de ellos no había querido con todo el corazón? Miles de recuerdos la abrumaron y terminó sentada al fondo de la fiesta.

— ¿Todo en orden? — Preguntó una voz.

La aludida se giró para ver a Percy, sonriente, tendiéndole un vaso repleto de líquido oscuro. La pelirroja levantó una ceja. Luego de olisquearlo y comprobar con un sorbo que no era nada más que inofensiva coca-cola aceptó gustosa en vaso ofrecido. Allí, detrás de todos los campistas bailando, la música no sonaba tan fuerte.

— Sí, estaba recordando cuánto voy a extrañarlos. — Confesó. — ¿Y tú, todo en orden?

Percy sonrió, pero algo en los ojos verdes no resplandecía como siempre lo hacían. Rachel comprendió al instante y le tomó la mano fuertemente: no tenía que decirlo. Sabía que aún estaban bastante sentidos por el accidente de meses atrás. Ella pasó un brazo por sobre los hombros de él y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

— Levanta ese ánimo, hombre, que es mi última noche. — Le recordó. — Y aún no he bailado con el único tipo que me sigue el ritmo.

Tendiéndole la mano Rachel lo llevó a bailar, sorprendida de lo rápido que el estado de ánimo puede cambiar cuando alguien se lo propone. Estaba feliz, y lucía como una auténtica fiesta en su corazón. Esa era la forma en la cual quería despedirse del campamento. Bailaron hasta que los pies de Rachel no soportaron los tacones y luego los mandó a volar para bailar descalza. Luego Will, antiguo delegado de la cabaña Apolo, la sacó a bailar. Y así pasó de mano en mano. Leo no perdió oportunidad de asaltarla para bailar salsa, ella había olvidado que Leo era buen bailarín. Connor Stoll la robó de entre las manos de su hermano mayor y terminó una misma canción bailando estúpidamente con Pollux.

No podía recordar con cuántos había bailado, pero ella disfrutó cada pieza musical como si fuera la única. Annabeth bailó con ella y luego se le sumaron Piper y Hazel. Las cuatro riendo y rotando como si no hubiera nada más bonito que bailar con tus amigas. Luego asaltaron a Clarisse, quien bebía al lado de Chris y luego arrastraron con ellas a Thalia. Rachel no podía recordar haber bailado tanto en su vida.

Ella buscó con la mirada a Nico, pero no lo encontró. Aún no había parecido por allí, y la fiesta llevaba ya seis horas de empezada. Faltaba poco más de hora y media para que amaneciera y la joven iba perdiendo las esperanzas de que apareciera con el pasar de los minutos. Ella sabía que no era el tipo de muchacho de bailara hasta el amanecer, pero pensó que le gustaría reunirse con los demás.

No podría reclamarle nada ya que no le había prometido asistir. Tampoco era tan importante, se dijo aunque en el fondo deseaba que fuera, porque había pasado aquellos seis meses con ella casi cada día y eso era más importante que una absurda fiesta de despedida. Pero la idea de que no quería ser visto con ella también estaba allí, picoteándole la cabeza. Ella no le daba crédito, pero de cierto modo no se iba.

— ¡Descanso, por favor! — Hazel pidió, acariciándose los tobillos.

Todas rieron y tomaron asiento con sus respectivas parejas. Entonces, cuando Rachel ya se había resignado a que Nico no iría, lo vio acomodado entre Jason y Travis. Katie conversaba con él y Travis parecía participar también en la conversación. La hija de Deméter hablaba con apariencia solemne pero pícara, como sólo ella podía combinarlas. Era lo que sucedía cuando una severa y formal hija de la diosa de la agricultura se casaba con un informal y relajado hijo de Hermes.

— ¿Qué tal, chicas? ¿Ha quedado una canción sin bailar? — Connor preguntó.

— Un par, pero ya nos encargaremos de ellas. — Piper respondió, desplomándose en la silla. — En cuanto mis pies no chillen.

Rachel se sentó frente a Nico e inevitablemente sonrió como una colegiala ¿Qué más podía hacer si apenas podía disimular su plena felicidad? No sólo porque hubiera aparecido y todos sus temores se esfumaran, sino por el ambiente en general. En una única mesa estaban reunidos la mayoría de los semidioses de su generación, casi todos casados y sus niños plácidamente dormidos en sus regazos o en las hamacas que había dispuesto los hijos de Hipnos.

Todos reían y contaban anécdotas de sus buenos tiempos, los Stoll rememoraron las mejores de sus bromas y las muchachas contaban las travesuras de sus hijos. Hazel y Frank relataron lo más importante de su luna de miel en China y Leo les comentó sobre sus más recientes inventos. Calypso agregó cómo muchos de ellos explotaron o se descontrolaban.

—Sólo necesitaban pequeños ajustes. — Se defendió él.

— Mi cocina necesita más que "pequeños ajustes" por los "desajustes" de tus inventos, Leo. — Bromeó ella, recordando como una tostadora modificada había comenzado una lucha con un banquillo volador.

En mitad de las bromas de Calypso a Leo, una de sus niñas se despertó y pidió atención jalando a Leo por la remera. Él la levantó y sentó en una de sus rodillas, dejando a la niña acurrucarse contra su pecho y volver a dormirse en la tranquilidad de los brazos protectores de su padre. Se llamaba Lena y era la mayor, con cinco años y tres meses. Era pequeña, delgada y un millar de rizos cayendo sobre sus hombros.

— Y esta preciosidad que ven aquí. — Leo dijo, orgulloso, señalando a su niña. — Es un genio. Ayer construyo su primer prototipo, explotó, pero no importa.

Él la apretó entre sus brazos con moderada fuerza y la pequeña se acurrucó más fuertemente, apretando su camiseta con las diminutas manos. Rachel rió cuando a Leo se le treparon sus otras dos niñas, una de ellas que apenas si caminaba y terminó haciendo malabares para poder sostenerlas a las tres. Aparentemente, competían diariamente por la atención de su padre. Ninguna quería tener menos de Leo que otra, y Calypso no podía dejar de burlarse al respecto.

— Ahora realmente tienes todo un Team Leo, lleno de preciosuras. — Piper dijo.

—No es precisamente a lo que me refería. — Leo se encogió de hombros. — Es muchísimo mejor; mis hermosas niñas.

— Bueno, que construyan cosas que exploten es mucho menos problemático que llevarlas al zoológico y que hagan una auténtica selva dentro. — Travis se quejó, señalando a su única niña durmiendo plácidamente detrás de ellos en una hamaca. — Porque salió a Katie, y desde ya es una lunática de la jardinería.

— No se quejen, chicos, tengo un varón que se cree Moisés. — Annabeth bromeó. — ¿Saben lo tedioso que es bañar a un niño que no quiere ser bañado y _controla el agua_? Lo pongo en la bañera y separa el agua ¡Lo separa como Moisés al Mar rojo, con tres años!

Percy estalló en risas al lado de su esposa, quien lo miró fingiendo enfado. Después de todo, sólo él podía disuadir al niño para que aceptara bañarse. Además, los poderes de Percy sobre el agua eran claramente superiores y podía con él. Siempre que Annabeth se inmiscuía, terminaba mojada completamente con su pequeño riendo dentro de una bañera vacía.

— Tendrían que verlo. — Percy les recomendó. — Es comiquísimo.

Aprovechando los segundos de silencio que se habían formado en la mesa, Katie se levantó de su asiento y buscó entre sus pertenencias la cartera que había llevado consigo. Dentro de ella estaba un sobre de papel marrón amplio y se lo tendió a Rachel, frente a ella, sonriente. Un día atrás Katie la había llamado a través de un mensaje Iris para informarle que Travis le había conseguido los documentos falsos y eran excelentes, prometió. No tendrían ningún tipo de problema con ellos, incluso viajando por avión.

— Dentro van los documentos para ti y Nico. — Le comentó, indicando el sobre que había dejado en sus manos.

—Gracias. — Les dijo, pero notició que todos mantenían su vista fija en ellos. — ¿Pasa algo, chicos?

Ellos se miraron entre sí, algunos apretando los labios y otros dándose miradas significativas. Rachel miró a Nico, sentado frente a ella del otro lado de la mesa, y él asintió. Pero justo cuando Rachel estaba por abrir la boca, Leo sonrió.

— ¡Me debes una fortuna, Jason! — Exclamó. — Lo digo con gozo: ¡te lo dije!

Piper los observó, sintiéndose totalmente fuera de lugar. La mayoría de las chicas se miraban de esa forma, todas menos Katie, quien sostuvo a Travis para que mantuviese la boca cerrada. Entonces, como si de repente todo cobrara sentido, Hazel abrió la boca tímidamente.

— ¿Están saliendo? — Consultó.

— ¡Esperen, esperen! — Percy pidió. — ¿Qué?

— Por los dioses, que a veces eres tan lento. — Annabeth negó con la cabeza. — Rachel y Nico, eso.

— Rachel y Nico. — Repitió, confuso, Jason.

¿Pero Nico no era…?

Como si Katie viera el desastre acercarse, y siendo muy experimentada a la hora de evitarlo, levantó la copa para pedir por Rachel y su esposo la siguió de inmediato, tomándola de la cintura.

— ¡Por Rachel, y Nico! — Bromeó él. — ¡Y que tengan una buena temporada en Italia!

— ¡Stoll! — Chilló su esposa. — El plan era otro.

—Ah… ¡Bah, da igual! ¡Salud!

Las copas se levantaron inseguras, con todos mirándose, pero respondieron con un seguro "¡Salud!" tal como Travis había propuesto. A su alrededor los campistas iban retirándose de a grandes grupos. Muchos de ellos agotados al extremo, algunos otros apenas podían caminar en línea recta por un exceso de néctar. Mientras todos se volteaban a ver cómo un campista caía riendo estruendosamente, claramente borracho, Rachel intercambió una mirada con Nico.

No habían hablado de ello, pero tampoco encontraron una razón para hacerlo. Ellos salían, y si un montón de extraños en el campamento lo sabían, no veían nada raro en que sus amigos lo supieran también. Sería un poco incómodo de explicar, pero Rachel decidió que no lo haría profundamente. Ella asintió y le hizo un gesto claro que decía implícitamente "yo me encargo". Pero Nico no parecía muy de acuerdo.

— Así que… — Annabeth comenzó sonriente, dirigiéndose a la pelirroja. — Tú y Nico.

—Sí, Nico y yo. — Asintió, y soltó una risita nerviosa.

— Tú y Nico, en Italia. — Leo agregó, alzando las cejas en forma sugerente.

Calypso lo codeó, riéndose pero tratando de disimularlo.

— Sí, Leo. — Nico dijo, y Leo perdió todas las ganas de hacer bromas al respecto.

Rachel podía lidiar con las bromas, responder, y no ofenderse a causa de su temperamento y buen humor. Estaba acostumbrada a socializar, aceptar y adaptarse al ritmo de una conversación con gran facilidad. Esa era ella, completamente versátil. Pero Nico era un tema aparte. Él no toleraba nada bien las bromas cuando venían de personas no muy allegadas, además tenía cierto reproche en los ojos. Había sido criado en otras épocas, y bromear sobre determinados temas no le parecía correcto, mucho menos apropiado en una conversación en grupo. Y lo había dejado saber a través de su férrea mirada.

Lou Ellen, entonces Stoll, decidió intervenir por primera vez en la conversación que se estaba desarrollando. Era tímida por lo general, pero sabía intervenir y guiar una conversación cuando era necesario.

— ¿Y para qué necesitan documentos falsos, chicos? — Preguntó.

— Bueno, no aparento tener mi edad y Nico mucho menos. — Comentó, agradecida por el cambio de tema. — Así que necesitábamos documentos falsos.

— De la mejor calidad en el mercado, nena. — Travis se regodeó.

Cuando la música se apagó y finalmente casi todos los campistas estaban en sus respectivas cabinas, el grupo se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era. El cielo comenzaba a aclararse pero la charla no daba señal alguna de terminar. Rachel terminó acomodada a un lado de Nico cuando éste le permitió a Katie tomar asiento junto a su esposo para acunar a su pequeña. El inconveniente de llevar a los niños a la fiesta era que éstos caían rendidos de cansancio y pronto querían volver a casa.

Los primeros en irse fueron Connor y Lou, quienes tenían el viaje más largo de regreso a casa. En especial porque ella estaba embarazada, y no podía mantenerse mucho más tiempo despierta. Luego los siguieron Jason y Piper, quienes se despidieron cariñosamente y le pidieron a la joven Dare visitarlos pronto. Percy abrazó a la reciente pareja riéndose y deseándoles suerte en su viaje a Italia, pidiéndoles a ambos mantenerse en contacto.

Annabeth, quien sostenía a su niño en brazos, les estrechó las manos cálidamente puesto que no podía abrazarlos y les sonrió con dulzura. Ella nunca se habría imaginado que terminarían juntos, les dejó saber, ni siquiera había pasado por su mente. Pero eso no significaba, en lo absoluto, que no estaba contenta. Derrochaba felicidad, muy por el contrario. Estaba feliz de que ambos hubieran encontrado en el otro felicidad.

Frank le recordó a Hazel que tenían que irse también y ella se mordió los labios, deseando poder alargar un poco más su estadía. Aprovechando que Nico estaba algo apartado, lo tomó del brazo y le dio un beso fraterno en las mejillas. Ella sonrió y sus ojos dorados brillaban.

—Estoy muy feliz por ti, ya decía yo que lucías contento. — Dijo, abrazándole. — ¡Muy, muy feliz!

— Gracias. — Murmuró, sumamente avergonzado. — Pero debes irte, Frank espera por ti.

—Oh, él es muy paciente. — Le recordó ella, y se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo.

— ¿Él te trata bien? — Consultó Nico.

Hazel quería echarse a reír, porque casi podía oír el "cómo te mereces" detrás de la pregunta. Cada vez que charlaba con su medio hermano, él le preguntaba por el trato de Frank para con ella. Hazel no podía entender qué clase de desconfianza podía tenerle a su adorado Frank, la criatura más dulce y amable que había conocido. No podía evitarlo, tenía debilidad por los chicos de sentimientos buenos y adorables. Como Frank, como su buen amigo Leo, o como su primer amor Sammy.

— Muy bien, como siempre, Nico. — Respondió, riendo quedamente. — ¿Y cómo te trata Rachel a ti?

— Retrucas con la misma pregunta. — Apuntó él, saliéndose por la tangente. — Pasas mucho tiempo con Piper.

— Y tú con Rachel, no evites la pregunta. — Se burló, conociéndolo. — ¿O es que ella te maltrata? ¡No me digas eso, Nico!

Nico sonrió, tratando de imaginarse a Rachel golpeándolo. Ella apenas había podido tumbarlo, y fue por culpa del barro, pensó, cuando luchaban. No lograba concebir la imagen de Rachel como una vulgar y aguerrida hija de Ares, incitando a la violencia. Era cierto que podía ser una verdadera leona en una batalla o una discusión, pero rara vez las buscaba ella.

— Me trata bien, Hazel, si es lo que quieres oír de mí. — Le respondió, dulcemente.

Aquel era un tono que guardaba para muy pocas personas, el mismo tono con el que conversaba con su madre en tiempos añejos, o con el cual llamaba a su hermana. El mismo que usaba con Rachel en sus momentos a solas, y con Hazel, cuando entablaban una conversación. La morena de brillantes ojos color oro volvió a abrazarlo.

— Visítame, Nico. — Le pidió. — Te extraño mucho en Nueva Roma.

— Eres una recién casada, Hazel, no creo que tengas mucho tiempo para extrañarme.

Ella se sonrojó aunque Nico no había insinuado nada.

—Lo tengo, sí. — Ella replicó. — Ven a vernos algún día, cuando según tú ya no sea una "recién casada".

— Lo haré. — Prometió, dándole un beso en la frente. — Ahora ve, la paciencia no es eterna.

Ella se despidió de Rachel con un abrazo, deseándole suerte y murmurándole un "debiste llamarme para contarme" que Nico no alcanzó a escuchar. Veinte minutos después estaban solos. El suelo estaba sucio y lleno de confeti, las luces aún brillaban aunque no había música, y el cielo ya comenzaba a tomar una clara tonalidad rojiza. Su último día acababa de comenzar.

Ella se giró y entrelazó los dedos con los de Nico antes de volver a mirar el cielo. El solsticio de invierno había terminado, y ese mismo día al atardecer debía encontrarse con Apolo y Marie en el ático para realizar el traspaso del espíritu de Delfos de un recipiente a otro. Ella suspiró, de repente un sentimiento amargo se instaló en su estomago. La decisión estaba tomada, pero se le hacía difícil aceptar como una realidad que todo aquello acabaría.

— El último día, ha comenzado. — Murmuró.

No esperaba una respuesta.

* * *

><p>Lamento no haber subido ayer, me desvele, fui al médico muy temprano y como consecuencia dormí todo el día de ayer, luego de casi veintisiete horas sin dormir. Lo siento, pero este es el último capítulo que tengo escrito y no subiré, quizá, hasta la próxima semana porque debo viajar a resolver asuntos de mi universidad en otra provincia. Muchas gracias por leer, y por comentar a Samanta Black y Nyaruko - San.<p>

Besos y mucha suerte. P/D: por si alguien quiere pasarse a ver, he estado haciendo unos sketches de Nico y Rachel. Sólo practicando un poco, cuando no podía dormir y no tenía concentración para escribir. Están en Deviantart y aparezco como NocturnalsFF.


	15. Chapter 15

**Smiles**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Percy Jackson y los olímpicos no me pertenece, es de Rick Riordan.<em>

* * *

><p>A Rachel le encantaría decir que había explotado al máximo su último día como oráculo, pero no era cierto. Debido a la fiesta de la noche anterior y su desvelo prolongado ella había dormido hasta las tres de la tarde. Con el estomago vacío y las piernas temblando ella se levantó de la cama. Bostezando con pereza llevó una de sus manos a su cabello y trató de peinarlo con los dedos mientras caminaba hacia el baño.<p>

Podría estar muerta de hambre, pensó, pero estaba demasiado sucia para ir a almorzar así. Se duchó rápidamente para estar somnolienta, y el agua pareció despertarla por completo. Salió de la ducha y desenredó su cabello rojizo frente al espejo. Pensó que esa sería la última vez que se bañara allí como parte de su rutina. Dejó de cepillarse con el peine aún entre sus mechones y sus ojos tomaron un matiz triste.

Su último día finalmente había llegado.

Abandonó el baño y se vistió con unos jeans azules y una remera sencilla antes de salir en búsqueda de comida. Casi todo el campamento estaba inactivo para esas horas ya que Quirón les había dado el día libre. Rachel fue hasta las cocinas de donde obtuvo un abundante plato de comida que agradeció infinitamente. La noche anterior apenas había probado bocado y había bailado hasta que sus pies se resintieron al respecto.

Sentada en su mesa, como siempre, no esperaba que ésta se llenase de los pocos campistas que estaban en pie. Muchos de ellos se sentaron y conversaron con ella deseándole suerte en lo que fuese que emprendiera. Las hijas de Deméter, las más cariñosas con ella, la abrazaron y besaron impidiéndole comer de a ratos. Algunos chicos de Apolo hacían bromas y le prometían considerarla siempre parte de ellos. Dos jóvenes de Hefesto tímidamente se unieron a la conversación.

No eran ni siquiera diez personas, pero eran quienes de verdad le habían apreciado de entre los nuevos campistas. Tachándose de sentimental Rachel disimuló cuando se le aguaron los ojos, emocionada. Ella siempre había pensado que eran muy escasos quienes la extrañarían, pero allí estaban, levantados sólo para despedirla. Sonriente les prometió volver de visita cuando lo creyera prudente, a verlos. Sus pensamientos giraron en torno a ellos, y pronto el lugar se llenó de anécdotas. Ellos eran lo más cercano que había tenido a amigos allí.

Faltaba sólo Tom, pensó tristemente.

— ¿Ya has preparado todo? — Preguntó una de las chicas de Hefesto, Belle.

— Sí, están todas las maletas hechas.

— ¿Y es mucho? Eres una chica, así que es tonto preguntar. — Caleb, de Apolo, preguntó.

—No en verdad, sólo dos valijas y una mochila. No es nada, considerando que una entera tiene únicamente libros, pinturas, pinceles y cuadernos.

Rachel bromeó y conversó animadamente más o menos media hora, mientras comía y bebía abundantemente. Al final logró convencer a su compañía para dejarla ir a hablar con Quirón a solas. Quería despedirse especialmente de él, su fiel consejero y amigo. De modo que abandonó a los campistas y se dirigió a la casa grande. Allí estaba él, como si estuviese esperándola, mirando en su dirección con una sonrisa melancólica en el rostro. Ella se sintió mal por abandonarlo, como tantos otros semidioses, pero se dijo a si misma que era como un padre que ve a su hija más amada irse: tarde o temprano iba a suceder. Y era algo que ambos tenían aceptado.

Por ello mismo cuando terminó se subir los escalones del pórtico se lanzó a los brazos del centauro, quien se inclinó debido a la diferencia de estaturas y le palmeó la espalda en medio del abrazo. Le acarició el cabello paternalmente y suspiró en su oreja.

— Finalmente partirás, querida Rachel: oráculo de Apolo, recipiente del espíritu de Delfos, querida amiga mía. — Murmuró a su oído y las lágrimas que Rachel retenía no pudieron ser detenidas. — Finalmente, te irás.

— ¡Ay, Quirón, sólo los dioses sabrán cuánto voy a echarte de menos! — Exclamó, aferrándose a su cuello. — Voy a extrañarte mucho.

Quirón la guió dentro de la casa grande, al salón, donde bebieron té y conversaron. Rachel no había conversado tanto en años, con tanta gente, en tan pocos días. Era como si de repente todos quisieran cruzar palabras con ella aunque habían tenido años para hacerlo. Sonreía y reía, siempre contenta de pasar tiempo con el centauro, y trataba de olvidarse que sería la última vez que lo vería en algún tiempo indeterminado.

— Siempre serás bienvenida como una grata visitante, señorita Dare. — Él le recordó, caminando hacia la puerta. — Pero el atardecer se acerca prontamente: el campamento controla en clima en él, pero no la duración de los días.

Rachel dejó la cuarta taza de té que tomaba en su plato correspondiente y se levantó. Igualmente tendría que regresar para hacer el traspaso del espíritu, pero sabía que tenía cosas por terminar. Darle un último recorrido al campamento e ir a revisar si todo lo que quería llevarse estaba correctamente empacado. Ella lo siguió y le dio una sonrisa amplia pero llena de sentimientos confusos antes de irse. Quirón había sido lo más cercano a un padre para ella, y si algún día se casaba quería que él la llevase al altar; aunque fuera en silla de ruedas.

Su padre nunca la había hecho sentir tan apreciada y llena de comprensión como aquel milenario centauro, que le veía irse con un profundo sentimiento de pérdida que le era familiar.

Mientras caminaba a través del campamento, con la actitud de un nacionalista que se despide de su patria, procuró guardar en su memoria sólo los buenos momentos allí vividos. Dejó atrás la soledad, el miedo, los rencores, las miradas llenas de odio, la desconfianza y el abandono. Se encontró pronto a sí misma en la entrada al campamento y allí miró al horizonte. En primer lugar pensó que estaba viendo mal, pero luego enfocó mejor la vista y finalmente se dijo que, en verdad, sus ojos no le engañaban.

Corriendo hacía ella, perseguidos por una hidra pequeña que sin embargo los seguía velozmente atacándolos, estaban tres mestizos. Ella pegó un grito de alerta que atrajo casi de inmediato a otros seis campistas que rondaban cerca de ella y expandieron el aviso. Rachel se encontró allí sola agitada e inquieta, sin poder hacer nada porque ella era débil y no sabía defenderse de ese modo.

Los seis campistas que habían acudido al grito lograron, entre todos, distraer y matar a la hidra hasta que ésta desapareció en un grito terrible y polvo plateado que se desvaneció con el viento. Entonces ella corrió hasta donde los tres campistas recién llegados estaban y vio con alivio que eran los mismos que había enviado en una misión. Estaban heridos, cansados y sucios, pero estaban los tres. Sumamente tranquila, ya que ellos eran su mayor preocupación, se inclinó hasta Sam y le sonrió invadida por el alivio.

— Llegan tarde, la fiesta fue ayer. — Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

Tuvo el efecto esperado y Sam se echó a reír, abrazándola y estrujándola fuertemente. Ese día a todos se les daba por abrazarla hasta que sentía que le quebrarían un hueso. No sería nada ilógico, considerando que era descendientes de dioses y eran más que sólo fuertecitos. Cuando él la soltó estaba muy sorprendida y reía, torpemente, muy feliz de verlos sanos y salvos de nuevo en la seguridad del campamento.

Ella ayudó a Sam a caminar ya que no podía apoyar del todo su pierna derecha, y juntos cruzaron de nuevo el sendero que los llevaba al interior del lugar. Él procedió a contarle su larga travesía y la forma en que la profecía había tomado espacio.

"_El fuego quemará en trémula espuma,_

_la sed torturará en el palacio de niebla."_

Al inicio de su aventura, su primera dificultad yacía mientras iban en bote en plena oscuridad tratando de llegar al otro lado de un lago. Las náyades no habían querido colaborar con ellos y, enojadas por un comentario de Esmeralda, les hacían difícil salir del mismo. Ellas jugaban con las corrientes y no les permitían avanzar. Harry, su compañero de la cabaña Ares, estaba sumamente enfadado. Por eso, cuando una de las náyades fue a burlarse de él en su cara, lanzó sin pensarlo una de sus municiones de fuego griego, que ardía incluso sobre el agua.

La náyade comenzó a quemarse y las demás, asustadas, al igual que ella decidieron tomar forma de espuma. Incluso entonces el fuego seguía ardiendo. Decidieron abandonar el lago pronto, ya que éstas tomarían represalias en cuanto en fuego se extinguiera.

Su segundo reto se dio cuando Sam, enamorando a una ninfa del bosque, logró obtener una pista sobre el espejo. Ella les dijo que en el palacio de Noto, Dios del viento del sur, encontrarían una clave. Cuando llegaron a su palacio, oculto entre grandes y húmedas ventiscas, éste no parecía dispuesto a colaborar. No se llevaba bien con Afrodita, aparentemente, y no veía necesidad de ayudarles en una misión para ella.

Entonces Esmeralda, bonita y educada, propuso un trato. Ellos le ayudaban a cambio de su posterior ayuda. Noto pareció pensarlo y aceptó, pero él insistió en ponerles un reto. Pidió que eligieran al mejor para ello, sin decirles de qué se trataba, y estuvieron a punto de mandar a Harry: fuerte como un león. Pero a último momento fue Esmeralda quien decidió aventurarse. Aparentemente, el Dios tenía debilidad por ella.

No se equivocaron cuando la eligieron ya que el reto consistía en permanecer un día entero en una habitación de su palacio. Ellos no sabían que Noto era también el dios de la niebla. Dentro, según relató la misma campista, había una tormenta constante, vientos arrebatadores, y un calor insoportable. No pasaron tres horas antes de que ella hubiera transpirado como en un desierto, y pronto se sintió agotada y cansada. Confusa por el viento e incapaz de levantar la mirada, se sentó a llorar en medio de la tormenta, muriéndose de sed.

Pasaron seis horas más antes de que ella comenzara a delirar tirada en el suelo de la habitación, con la cara oculta entre los brazos. Noto, conmovido por la valentía y el sufrimiento de la joven accedió a ayudarles a cambio de que ésta prometiera volver a su palacio luego de reintegrado el espejo a su dueña. Tímidamente, y sonrojada hasta lo inimaginable, ella terminó jurándolo. Noto, desconfiado, la hizo jurarlo sobre el río Estigio. Ella volvería.

La pista fue clave, sin embargo.

El Dios confesó que él mismo había llevado el espejo a través de sus vientos más al sur, al límite del Estado, y que lo había entregado a una sirena muy bella como un obsequio. La sirena, amante del Dios, lo observó y quedó encantada con él. Pronto los tres partieron en busca del espejo, nuevamente, y tardaron horas largas de viaje hasta llegar a la clara laguna donde se ocultaban las sirenas. Éstas al verlos no tardaron el ofrecerles tratos y retos. Harry, temperamental y obtuso, las desafiaba. Las sirenas no perdían la calma y lo instaban a hundirse con ellas para demostrar su valía, ya que se presumía hijo del Dios de la guerra. Sam, conocedor del mito de las mujeres con cola de pez, apenas pudo contenerlo.

Finalmente él logro dialogar con las sirenas mientras Esmeralda trataba de disuadir a Harry de matar a las sirenas con su espada. Sam les propuso un reto entonces a las vanidosas sirenas, siempre mirándose en sus reflejos. Él tomó una gorra de la mochila de su compañero y lo colocó sobre la cabeza de la hermosa sirena ocultando la diminuta corona de plata y zafiros que ésta llevaba puesta. Todas las sirenas iban coronadas con diferentes tipos de joyería. Entonces preguntó _"¿Cómo es la corona de esta sirena?"_

Todas, confusas porque nunca se habían mirado entre sí concentradas en su belleza, no pudieron responder. Frustrada, la amante del Dios Noto había impuesto su reto. Ellos debían elegir de entre cientos de recipientes el correcto y podrían encontrar la llave del lugar que encerraba su espejo.

Como dentro de la profecía estaba dicho que ni el arma, supusieron que significaba Harry, ni el Sol, clara alusión a Apolo, y eso los llevaba a Sam lo lograrían; los dos hombres miraron a su compañera femenina, sabiendo que ésta debía resolver el problema. Había, en total, ocho tinajas. Ella las miró una a una sin saber qué hacer. Ninguna parecía especial a sus ojos. Entonces las levantó, una tras de otra, y decidió ir por lo inteligente: la persuasión.

"_Seguramente ella lo quería para verse mejor que en el agua, sólo ella, sin incluirlas a ninguna de ustedes, que también son bellas y tienen el mismo derecho a contemplarse en él."_ Le dijo a las sirenas restantes. _"¡Desafiar a la mismísima Afrodita, ella podría convertirlas en feas náyades o peor aún si se entera! Y pensar que iré a conversar con ella muy pronto… podría contarle sobre su osadía… a menos que colaboren, claro."_

Las sirenas se habían vuelto locas, muchas de ellas empezaron a temblar y sus apariencias mutaban sin control ninguna más bella que la anterior. Pronto una de ellas gritó la respuesta y otras la corearon, indecisa ya que sólo contaba con una oportunidad, las retó a hacerlo ellas mismas. Pelándose una contra otra, las sirenas lanzaron una única tinaja al suelo y de ella salió una llave diminuta. La sirena que se presumía dueña del espejo gritó en ira y desapareció bajo el agua.

Una vez con la llave, necesitaban encontrar el lugar al cual pertenecía. Sólo entonces volvieron su vista a la llave detenidamente, y ésta decía en griego "Maestra". Ninguno pareció entenderlo hasta que Esmeralda dio un grito de alegría. Era una llave maestra, gritaba. Sam y Harry se veían sin comprender nada hasta que una hora después ella metió la llave en una cerradura cualquiera. Sam trataba de decirle sin herir sus sentimientos que en aquella casita abandonada en el bosque no podría encontrarse el espejo cuando, ante sus ojos incrédulos, ella abría la puerta y dentro aparecía un largo pasillo que no debería caber en la casucha.

La muchacha siguió por el pasillo y mientras avanzaban, ella debía resolver enigmas y problemas cuya dificultad iba subiendo a medida que seguían caminando. El último problema le tomó mucho tiempo resolverlo, pero sus compañeros nada podían hacer ya que éstos parecían ser sólo resueltos por ella. Finalmente, y según ella más bien por pura suerte, logró resolver el rompecabezas de cuatro mil piezas cuya imagen final no era sino la respuesta a la inscripción que acompañaba el reto: "Y el amor te iluminará." Era una imagen de Sam, detrás de ella, sonriendo. Sólo Esmeralda sabía que estaba enamorada de él.

Sobre la última parte, quedaban dos líneas cuando finalmente habían obtenido el espejo y volvían a casa.

_Al final cinco nacerán de tres._

_Uno la lógica debe guardar."_

La primera línea se había aclarado cuando encontraron a la hidra y la joven, asustada, había rebanado dos de sus tres cabezas y éstas se duplicaron, quedando cinco. Luego, mientras luchaban contra ella demasiado hambrientos, fatigados y exhaustos, Sam gritó que corrieran hasta el campamento, que era inútil luchar en un estado tan deplorable. Todos corrieron hasta el campamento, donde Rachel los había visto y dio un grito de alerta que los salvo de ser asesinados por una hidra bebe en crecimiento.

Aparentemente, lo más lógico sí había sido correr.

Rachel los abrazó a los tres mientras los acompañaba a la enfermería, rebosante de dicha al verlos volver a su hogar. Apenas llegaron los campistas de Apolo la echaron, como a todos los demás, para poder proceder adecuadamente en la curación. Ella volvió a sus aposentos para terminar sus maletas y cuando finalmente terminaba de cerrarlas, Nico apareció detrás de ella sin decir una palabra. Pero con el tiempo Rachel había aprendido a sentirlo, en especial la forma en que la temperatura bajaba un breve instante cuando aparecía.

— ¿También te despertaste tarde? — Ella preguntó, girándose.

— No, tenía asuntos que arreglar. — Él dijo, sentándose en la cama. — ¿Has empacado todo?

— Claro, y es menos de lo que pensé. — Bromeó, enseñándole el equipaje. — ¿Y tú?

Nico señaló un bolso mediano a un lado de la puerta, con una correa para que pudiera ser acarreado. Ella se dijo que llevaba mucho equipaje en comparación porque casi todo era elementos de dibujo o libros. No era tan cierto, pero era su único argumento para justificar la diferencia. Pero le restó importancia, decidiendo que era una chica y tenía derecho a usar eso como excusa al menos una vez en su vida.

— Fuera hace frío. — Le recordó, al ver que ella aún tenía su atuendo veraniego. — ¿Traes…?

— Ropa para cambiarme, sí. — Lo interrumpió. — Ya han regresado los chicos de la búsqueda.

Por el tono de alivio y felicidad que embargaba las cuerdas vocales de la pelirroja, él supo que era algo bueno. Una búsqueda que había terminado bien y con los tres campistas a salvo, eso era estupendo. Habiendo presenciado y realizado búsquedas casi suicidas, él sabía lo que eso significaba para el oráculo.

— Va a atardecer pronto. — Comentó, mirando por la ventana.

— ¿Qué? ¡Pero si es…! Oh. — Ella se cortó a sí misma, mirando por la ventana.

No podía creer que el relato de la misión la hubiese entretenido tanto tiempo. Como Nico había indicado el cielo ya comenzaba a tomar una coloración rojiza. Y como si el tiempo apremiara, unos golpes en la puerta llamaron la atención de ambos. Nico se levantó de su lugar y abrió la puerta. Frente a él se encontraba Marie vestida con su mejor ropa, toda perfumada y arreglada, buscando a Rachel. Di Angelo nunca sintió tanto rechazo por alguien en su vida, no por un mortal poco importante para él, como por esa muchacha. Y eso se debía a que esa actitud equivalía a echar a Rachel, a apurarla para irse. A despreciarla.

No lo perdonaba.

— ¿Qué? — Espetó, fastidiado.

— Ya es hora. — Sentenció, intentando no temblar ante la voz de Nico. — Apolo nos espera en el ático, debemos ir solas.

Eso último no era cierto, Apolo nunca había puesto ese requisito, sin embargo Marie no quería a Nico cerca de ella. Por eso, apenas hubo dado el mensaje se dio la vuelta sin decir adiós y emprendió su camino hacia la casa grande. La pelirroja le tomó el hombro a Nico, quien aún no cerraba la puerta, y negó con la cabeza. Ella tenía razón, ya era hora. La joven apretó los labios y luego lo besó tiernamente. Él respondió y volvió a besarla un par de veces antes de que ella asintiera y suspirase.

— Espérame en la entrada del campamento, no quiero prolongar las despedidas más. — Pidió, saliendo de la cabaña. — Nos veremos pronto.

El hijo de Hades asintió y la observó irse de su cabaña camino a la casa grande. Rachel trataba de parecer segura y confiada, pero podía ver detrás de eso. Estaba asustada y nerviosa, muerta de la ansiedad. Estaba completamente acertado, porque Rachel apenas podía controlar su respiración mientras caminaba. Todos los campistas se arremolinaban a su alrededor para verla caminar hasta el ático como si fuera una marcha fúnebre de una sola persona.

Cuando finalmente llegó, Quirón como siempre la esperaba. Él solemnemente le hizo señas para subir, y ella no se giró a darles una última mirada a sus campistas para no enseñarles sus nervios. Valientemente, abandonó a Quirón a los pies de las escaleras y subió hasta el ático. Allí, tal y como Marie había prometido, estaban ésta última y el Dios del Sol: Apolo. Él le sonrió como si no pasara nada y sus nervios se fueron. No pasaba nada, sólo sería un traspaso del espíritu y nada más. Algo de rutina para el Dios.

— Pónganse una frente a la otra, señoritas. — Les indicó. — ¿Procedo?

La pregunta iba para Rachel, pero Marie se apresuró a asentir. Rachel se limitó a sonreír.

Apolo colocó sus manos sobre sus cabezas y ambas perdieron momentáneamente la conciencia, permaneciendo de pie. Aunque ninguna lo recordaría, ambas abrieron sus bocas y una espesa niebla verde llenó toda la habitación y procedía de Rachel. Parecía niebla pero se sentía como agua helada al tacto. Una voz susurrante que parecía tararear una tétrica canción salía de aquello y envolvió pronto a Marie. La estrujó y se introdujo en ella mientras la voz moría y los ojos de la menor se encendían con la característica luminiscencia verduzca. Cuando Apolo levantó sus brazos sólo Rachel quedó de pie, puesto que el dios se inclinó para impedir que Marie se cayera fuertemente al suelo. La muchacha de ojos verdes observó alarmada al nuevo oráculo.

— ¡¿Qué le pasa, Apolo?! — Chilló.

Marie parecía convulsionar y retorcerse al mismo tiempo, su cara y cuerpo tenían un color pálido semejante al de la cera nada natural con su normalmente tostada tez. Sus ojos se movían descontroladamente bajo los parpados cerrados y sus dedos se estiraban y contraían como en una auténtica película de terror. Ella se lanzó al suelo al lado de Marie y le tomó la mano. Estaba fría como una muerta y se asustó terriblemente.

— ¡Apolo, dime qué le pasa!

— Se está adaptando al espíritu, le tomará unas horas. — La tranquilizó. — No todos son tan compatibles como tú, querida. Tú parecías hecha para el espíritu… ella no tanto. Dale tiempo. De haberla rechazado ya estaría incinerada.

A pesar de que el Dios trataba de tranquilizarla, Rachel no podía dejar de pensar en la figura de Marie retorciéndose en el suelo. Entonces Apolo la tomó por los hombros, irguiéndose con ella, y le acarició el rostro. Rachel no entendía nada, furiosa; porque él ignoraba a su nueva oráculo retorciéndose entre los tablones del suelo, y menos aún cuando él se inclinó y la besó con fuerza.

Había olvidado que él le había prometido ser el primero en besarla cuando no poseyera al espíritu de Delfos. Apolo era un dios, y era sensual y atrayente por excelencia, pero aún así ella había aprendido a resistirse. Así que el Dios tuvo que forzarla a quedarse quieta y ella era incapaz de luchar contra la fuerza de un ente divino. Apolo le mordió la boca y luego se alejó de ella tomando a Marie en brazos.

— ¡No era negociable! — Esperó Rachel, iracunda por tal falta de consideración.

— Lo sé, pero nunca dije que lo tendría en cuenta. — Se burló. — Mi obsequió llegará mañana, con el sol.

Dicho aquello despareció. Fue Quirón quien la sacó de allí cuando Apolo se llevó a Marie a la enfermería y ella se quedó insultándolo a gritos. Al centauro le tomó un buen tiempo convencerla de que aquello era normal y sucedía a menudo con las oráculos. Que era raro el caso en el cual estallaran en fuego o lo aceptasen sin más. Ella había sido un caso muy raro, le comentó.

Una vez calmada, abrazó por última vez en el día a Quirón y éste le besó la coronilla antes de obsequiarle una pulsera de bronce celestial. Él le explicó que había negociado con Dionisio por ella, y le concedía entrada automática al campamento, pero respetando el plazo del día. Ella debía salir siempre antes que entrara la noche. Y eso estaba muy cerca, el centauro añadió.

De nuevo ella salió de la casa grande y Quirón no la dejó en el pórtico. El señor Dionisio no estaba y por ello no había podido despedirse, pero dejaba sus respetos hacia él. Acompañada por el entrenador de héroes caminó hasta la entrada al campamento con los ojos de todos puestos en ella. Muchos jóvenes asentían y le sonreían, otros sólo se habían juntado para verla irse sin más. Cuando visualizó a Nico varios metros más allá de la entrada, medio oculto por la maleza, ella se volvió a dar una última mirada al campamento. Se sentía avergonzada por el beso que Apolo le había dado, incluso aunque luchó, y dudó sobre contárselo a Nico. Él entendería, se dijo, debía hacerlo.

Quirón le palmeó la espalda y ella les dio un adiós general a los campistas con un gesto de la mano y una sonrisa sincera. Luego se giró y caminó contando los pasos hasta pasar la salida del campamento mientras el día moría. Ella no podía dejar de pesar, abrumada por la realidad, que ella era, finalmente, libre.

* * *

><p>Hola, gente. Si tengo que ser honesta, estás últimas tres semanas sí escribí y tenía listo para subir este y otros capítulos más, cuatro en total. Pero no lo hice por una razón: no estaba ya tan segura del camino que estaba tomando el fic. Sí, ya los incluye en Italia y como se desarrolla su relación allí por tres meses. En teoría, me faltaría un último capítulo para llegar a los veinte. Pero como no sabía si me gustaba del todo, pensé dejarlo hasta decidirme y escribir el último capítulo, el faltante. No lo hice. Subo esto ahora porque decidí borrar los otros cuatro capítulos y reescribir uno o dos más. Incluso pensé en concluirlo acá mismo.<p>

Por el momento me pondré a escribir ahora mismo. He decidido sólo agregar un epílogo. Es decir, los hice y me obligué a esperar para nada. Agradezco su paciencia y espero disculpen la demora.

Un beso enorme, gracias por sus ánimos.


End file.
